


Never Me and You

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: Junmyeon is too young for relationships and love, or so he thinks.Yifan is unwilling to commit, or so he believes.Together, they discover some things...





	1. Chapter 1

Kim Junmyeon turns twenty in three minutes. In three minutes, he will be saying goodbye to his teens. No longer a kid, but not quite yet ready to be an adult even though he knows he is far more mature than his peers. After all he lives on his own in Seoul, away from his family in Daegu. He has a part-time job and he has another year before he can get his honours in Mass Communications.

He isn’t too surprised when there is a loud knock on his door and a voice shouting, “Hyung! Hyung! Open up!”

Junmyeon is sprawled on his bed, completely awake, thanks to the flood of messages he has already started receiving from his family, friends and acquaintances on social media. He smiles and gets up. He opens the door to Jongin hopping and then launching himself at Junmyeon. He says, “Happy birthday hyung!”

Jongin is eighteen, from the same county in Daegu and Junmyeon’s favourite dongsaeng. Jongin starts college soon, and Junmyeon wanted to help him settle in the city, so Jongin stays at his tiny rented apartment till the younger moves to his dorm in K-ARTS. Jongin already stands half a foot taller than him, so Junmyeon meets a mouthful of soft cotton. He laughs, “You are smothering me!”

Jongin giggles and pulls back. Junmyeon smiles up at him, taking in the beautiful smile beaming—and warming his insides like his own personal sunshine—down at him. He pinches Jongin’s cheeks as the latter swats at his hand. Junmyeon grins, “Where is my cake?”

“Right here,” Jongin grabs Junmyeon’s wrist and drags him towards his pigeonhole of a kitchen. There, on the shiny counter, rests a small strawberry cake with a candle stabbed into it, flickering weakly. Something tugs in his heart. He glances once at Jongin, who is still smiling at him. Adoration stifles him as he raises a hand and ruffles Jongin’s hair. Before Junmyeon never had to stand on his toes to do this, but now he has to. Jongin laughs, “I am taller than you now, stop doing that!”

“Whatever,” Junmyeon scoffs and rolls his eyes. He takes the knife Jongin passes to him and leans down to blow the candle. Jongin softly hums the infamous birthday song under his breath. Junmyeon slices through the soft sponge cake and cannot quite keep off the silly grin forming on his face. He knows Jongin got a scholarship, and he gets a measly allowance from his parents, so his efforts are much appreciated. “Jongin? Tell me you didn’t spend too much on this.” He holds up a piece of cake and raises an eyebrow at Jongin, who fidgets and plays with the hem of his shirt. Junmyeon tries again, “Nini?”

“Hyung,” Jongin whines and pouts, knowing very well that he has been caught. “I have enough money to last me this month, I swear. Just eat the cake, will you?”

Junmyeon just shakes his head. He nudges Jongin’s mouth with the pastry, who obliges and allows Junmyeon to feed him the cake. A bit of icing is smudged at the corner of Jongin’s lips, so Junmyeon swipes it off with his thumb. He cups Jongin’s face and his voice gets all serious, “Listen, you are still a student. You got no job. You don’t have to do anything extravagant for me, ever, okay?”

“Fine,” Jongin rolls his eyes. “I will just cancel that private jet I ordered you.”

Junmyeon chuckles. “Aw, I was looking forward to that!”

Jongin laughs back and Junmyeon is swamped with this weird constricting feeling in his chest that he realised started ever since Jongin moved in with him. Instead of giving it a name, he has boxed the feeling under ‘Irrational Delusions’. Compartmentalization, he is good at that.

Jongin has this mollified expression, gazing adorably down at him. Junmyeon removes his hands and smiles. Jongin slices another piece of the cake and proceeds to feed him. His fingers brush Junmyeon’s lips slightly says, “Happy birthday again, hyung.”

Junmyeon is about to say something when he hears his phone ringing. He steps back and walks back to his room. He picks up the phone, “Hello?”

“Happy birthday! No more a teenager! You are officially an adult now Myeonie!”

“Hyung,” Junmyeon giggles. It is Oh Sehun calling, another known face from his hometown. Another bit of Daegu in Seoul. And one of his best friends, despite the four years of age difference. They were neighbours and they grew up together. “Thank you anyway.”

“Hey, what do you think about attending a corporate bash as a birthday present?”

“You have stooped this low in your miserly ways? A single flower with a sincere wish would have sufficed.”

“No, no young man, listen. Your semester has a requirement of mandatory work experience right? Our company will start hiring interns soon, so, if you wanna…I mean, a party will be good for you to get a feel and meet the media department.”

“Of course I want to!” Junmyeon shouts which attracts Jongin’s attention and he comes to lean on his doorway.

“Okay! I will send you to the time and address of the venue later, and oh, wear formals. And you don’t mind champagne, do you? And I promise I do have a real gift for you.”

“Sure. Okay.”

“Good night Myeonie.”

“Good night hyung.”

As Junmyeon disconnects the call, Jongin speaks up, “Who was it?”

“Sehun-hyung. You remember him right? I mean, you were eleven or twelve when he left Chilgok.”

“He was like really tall, right? And really pale? But not paler than you?”

“Excuse me for my defective melanin. And yes.”

“He was a good guy.”

“Well, most of the times. He works in a big corporation now. He wants me to check out the party the company’s hosting tomorrow. Says it can get me an internship.”

“Wow, that’s cool.” Jongin yawns and rubs his eyes.

Jongin reminds Junmyeon of a tired puppy right now. He chuckles, “Go to bed Nini.”

Jongin nods his head. Then he stares sheepishly at Junmyeon. “I couldn’t buy a gift for you.”

Junmyeon shakes his head, “Jongin, you got me cake. You don’t have to do anything else.”

“Yeah,” Jongin yawns again. “The private jet awaits.”

Junmyeon laughs, “Goodnight Nini.”

“Goodnight hyung.”

 

Junmyeon likes some things that he doesn’t necessarily talks about. Like how he will sell his soul to eat French fries forever without gaining an ounce of fat. Like how actually enjoys French New Wave cinema (and can’t discuss it with anyone because _no one gets it_!). Or like his penchant for porn. Not just normal porn. And surprisingly, someone close to him discovers it. Oh Sehun that is.

Junmyeon was hopping along websites, trying to search for his very particular preference when Sehun visits him unannounced. Jongin gets the door. Junmyeon thought it must be some salesman or a neighbour when he heard Jongin shouting, “Hyung, you have a guest!”

Junmyeon locks his phone, forgetting to shut the tab or exit incognito mode and steps out of his bedroom. He is surprised to see Sehun and Jongin conversing. He says, “Uh, I am supposed to meet you at Gangnam at seven. You are like, two hours early.”

“Well, I decided to give you your gift right now!” Sehun smiles and only then does Junmyeon notice the black shopping bag in his hand. Sehun extends the bag and Junmyeon takes it, not before frowning. “Before you protest, there was a sale and I was like, that colour would totally suit him, so I got it. Then I was like, why am I waiting till tomorrow to give him this when he can actually use it for the event? So stop making that face and take it. And wear it. Please. And oh, you are welcome.”

Junmyeon just shakes his head and takes a peep inside. Jongin ushers Sehun to the living room when the latter says yes to Jongin’s invitation to tea. Junmyeon decides to get ready for the party. He locks the bathroom door and takes out the package. He opens it to see the most exquisite black silk shirt with jet black buttons polished so hard that if he squints hard enough, he will be able to see his reflection on it. He touches the fabric and he is in complete awe of the quality. Damn, he can wrap it around himself and fall asleep. He thinks how appropriate this gift is. He puts on his black dress trousers and the new shirt. He really, really likes the feeling of the silk against his skin. He takes a look at his reflection, and smirks.

Having an advantage of pale skin is how he can pull of most colours with ease. And black is one of those colours that make him look like the attractive person he wished he could be twenty-four seven instead of the permanently exhausted university student that he is. He brushes his hair back. Yeah, that is enough. This is enough of what he can do. Not like he is going to meet Prince Charming tonight; or trying to get noticed in a non-professional way. He is going there to socialise and maybe manage to get an internship in the media department of Wu-Choi Limited.

He exits the bathroom to find Jongin measuring tea leaves. Jongin jerks his head up and his mouth falls. Junmyeon chuckles at his gobsmacked expression, “What? Hyung can look like a functioning human sometimes!” He wouldn’t blame Jongin, the boy has only seen him in faded pyjamas and ratty t-shirts with questionable orange and yellow stains on them; and his five-year-old hoodie that he refuses to throw away.

“No,” Jongin’s face reddens. “I mean, you, uh, I mean, you look nice.”

Now it Junmyeon who is blushing. He runs his hands down the top of his thigh. He nervously chuckles, “Thank you, I guess?” He looks over at Jongin, who is still wearing that expression. Junmyeon’s heart thuds uncomfortably. “Say, where is Sehun?”

“In your bedroom,” Jongin says and ducks his head, busying himself with the preparation of tea.

Junmyeon nods and walks towards his bedroom. He spots Sehun sitting on the edge of his bed, with his phone in his hand and wicked gleam in his eyes. Junmyeon doesn’t comment on that and bypasses him to see if his hair was still in place in the dresser placed across the bed.

“Myeonie?” Sehun says, his voice low. “Remember the time I caught you with your hands down your pants?”

Junmyeon whips his head around and asks, his cheeks rapidly colouring, “That was like six years ago!”

“Never mind that. I remember what you were watching, and I was cool about you being gay. But,” Sehun brandishes Junmyeon’s phone in his face, “This is brand new blackmail material!”

Junmyeon is, at first, honestly confused. But slowly, it descends on him as he remembers what he was doing on his phone before Sehun showed up at his apartment. He squawks and snatches the phone from Sehun’s hand. He unlocks his phone to see the incriminating search results for ‘Daddy kink porn’. He hurriedly exits the incognito mode and dies a little inside when Sehun starts guffawing. Jongin chooses the exact moment to enter their room with a tray of steaming mugs. The youngest takes one look at Sehun’s hyena laugh and Junmyeon’s red face and conspicuously raises his eyebrows.

Sehun spots him and takes the tray from his hand. “Thank you Jongin.” He puts the tray down on the desk in the room. He gives one cup to Junmyeon, his eyes still speaking volumes; the evil glint hasn’t lessened. Junmyeon keeps blushing as he takes the cup and murmurs his thanks. He tries to think if he has ever been this embarrassed. He cannot remember. Not even the day Sehun walked in on him jerking off to two men getting it on was this embarrassing.

Jongin sips his tea and finally asks, “Um, is everything okay?”

Sehun chirps, “Your hyung is one of a kind.”

Junmyeon makes an undignified sound as hot liquid burns his tongue. He belatedly realises Jongin put honey in his tea.

Jongin is so nice and kind to him, why can’t Sehun be the same?

 

Wu Yifan fixes his bow tie one last time in front of the mirror. He thinks he sees another grey strand in his jet black hair. Age, such a cruel reminder of his mortality. That reminds him that he turns thirty-two this November, making him still too young for grey hair, but the life he has led doesn’t allow him the privilege to prevent this from happening. Sometimes he also looks for wrinkles but then blesses his oily skin for not yet betraying him. He knows he still looks good. Tonight, he has to attend the bash to celebrate their merger with Blue Sun Inc. It had been a six-months-long gruelling process, and constant back and forth between Korea and Taiwan to achieve this. Also, this is a great opportunity to show off how far they are extending their reach and business. A PR-churned sundae for the press and shareholders to enjoy.

This means mingling and Yifan is tired. Before he ca make a run for it though, his business partner, Choi Siwon, materialises out of nowhere. Yifan nearly jumps out of his sock when Siwon’s looming presence hovers at his elbow. Yifan mutters, “What.”

“My spidey senses were tingling. You weren’t planning to ditch were you?” Siwon asks, crosses his arms and glares.

Yifan bites the inside of his cheek and narrows his eyes. “No.”

“Sure.” Siwon even rolls his eyes, sarcasm thick on his tongue. He takes a long look around the en suite room (Yifan had a bedroom built inside his massive office). “Where is your enforcer? I mean, your secretary? No wonder it was taking you so long.”

“Sehun went out, said something about bringing a friend.”

“Oh.” Siwon claps his hand and swats at Yifan’s hand on his bowties. “Let’s go. It would be odd if only Choi of Wu-Choi is present, y’know.” Then he grabs Yifan’s elbow in a deathly grip and steers him away from the room. Yifan grumbles and half-heartedly follows.

Choi Siwon and Wu Yifan met in high school when the latter was a fumbling exchange student and the former was being cultivated to become the next CEO of the company his grandfather found. From the outside, it seemed like these two would never have anything in common. But somehow they managed to click. Their disdain for humanity seemed to make it work. Siwon, raised in an affluent setting saw right through the hypocrisy and corruption; while Yifan hated how people around him kept proving him wrong and he no longer could trust anything, or anybody. Two inured souls found friendship at the rebellious age of seventeen and the rest is history that the media can tell better than the friends themselves.

Siwon drags Yifan to the ballroom and only takes off his firm grip when they stand in front of the closed ballroom doors. Siwon wags a finger under Yifan’s nose, “Now, _behave_.”

Yifan rolls his eyes and tugs the lapel of his Tom Ford suit. He knows how to _behave_ , Siwon need not remind him every ten seconds. A smile there, a charming comment there. Pose for the blinding flashbulbs, say inane, hollow things to people. Same old, same old.

Siwon pushes the door and as soon as the heavy doors swing open, they are instantly blinded by camera flashes. But they are pros now, so they now know how to keep smiling and acting unaffected by all of it.

Siwon soon leaves him to become the perfect host. Yifan strolls at the other direction, knowing very well that all eyes are on him. _Wu Yifan, thirty-one years old, still a bachelor_ , _why isn’t he hitched yet? I heard Siwon-sshi is apparently dating the head designer of…_

Yifan knows he is currently what every woman wants. But he doesn’t want them. He doesn’t want to get settled, his age be damned. He is not going down that road, he is rather content to be a bachelor forever.

Suddenly, the small crowd of women in his vision move away, almost like the Red Sea parting. So, his gaze is unhindered as it follows on straight and lands on a person that positively has him catching his breath.

The man is standing at the opposite wall, wonder etched on his handsome face as he takes his fill of the grandiose hall. He is dressed in all black and Yifan wants to get closer, the stark yet attractive contrast of black and white pulling him in. He takes a few steps in his direction, when the object of his attention looks directly at him. Yifan sees him blink, small pink mouth minutely drops. Yifan thinks he likes the shape of it. Closer, he sees pretty almond-shaped eyes, a petite nose and a smooth forehead. Closer, he sees the lean line of his body, the way the black silk clings to his chest. Closer, he sees a light flush on pale cheeks.

“Hello,” Yifan says, his voice octaves lower than he had planned.

The man blinks, his eyes widen and his lips quiver when he says, “H-hello. You are Wu Yifan-sshi.” He bows his head.

Yifan darkly chuckles and extends his right arm. The boy (Yifan realises he is very, _very_ young) looks down at his hand in shock, before collecting himself and taking the hand in his much smaller hand. Yifan says, “And who are you?”

The boy’s hand is too soft and Yifan resists the urge to run his finger over every groove, every edge to map out the softness. He can feel the hand shake under his grip slightly. The boy says, “Kim Junmyeon. I came with Oh Sehun.”

“Sehun?” Yifan raises an eyebrow. “You are the one Sehun was bringing with him today?” When the boy, no Junmyeon, nods, Yifan continues, “He is my secretary.”

“Oh!” Junmyeon’s eyes widen some more, and Yifan notices they are slightly dilated. He realises he still hasn’t relinquished his hold on Junmyeon’s hand. _Oh_. So, he doesn’t quite yet let go of Junmyeon’s hand, and he doesn’t quite understand why. There is this attraction that keeps him pulling towards this stranger and it confuses him.

Yifan crowds Junmyeon and gets hit by a pleasant fragrance of summer flowers mixed with something primal. Yifan notices a mole at the top of Junmyeon’s lip on the right side when the latter tilts his head back. Junmyeon mutters, breathlessly, “Wow, you are like really tall.”

Yifan chuckles, “Always ate the veggies.”

“I wish I did,” Junmyeon laughs but Yifan can hear the nervousness, and he can see the deep pink on his cheeks and the slow descent and ascent of his Adam’s apple. Yifan’s eyes follow the movement, a little transfixed at the pale column of neck and he imagines how it would look with a few bites along its smooth expanse. Yifan minutely frowns, wondering why his brain was going down this track.

Junmyeon bites his lips and sucks on it before letting go, his lower lip now shiny with saliva. Yifan finds it hard to look away and he starts wondering even more perverted things…

“Junmyeon?”

The moment is broken and Yifan leans back. He knows that voice—it belongs to his efficient (insufferable) secretary Oh Sehun. Junmyeon’s shoulders sag in relief as he spots Sehun wildly looking all over for him. He shouts and waves his hand, “Here hyung!”

Sehun hears him and walks over, not before shooting a weird look at his boss. He hands the flute of champagne to Junmyeon and moves sideways to address his boss, “Mr Wu, can I get you anything?”

“No. I am good. I was just conversing with your friend here. Is he the one you wanted to introduce to Ms Kim?” Yifan says, his voice all smooth and polished.

Sehun enthusiastically nods his head. “Yes sir. He is very willing to learn.”

“Willing? Huh. So I shall see you around, Junmyeon.” Yifan smiles at Junmyeon and he knows Junmyeon heard the implications as his cheeks colour. _Pretty_.

 

Junmyeon takes a deep breath as Yifan leaves him alone with Sehun. He takes a big gulp of his champagne, savouring the crisp coldness. Sehun darkly chuckles, “Of course that had to happen.”

“What do you mean?” Junmyeon scowls and _why would his hands not stop shaking_?

When he had been admiring the glass chandelier, he had looked down and instantly found himself staring back at the sexiest man in the room and _he was staring right back at him_. The man was tall, and the way his expensive suit fit him had Junmyeon’s mouth feeling a little dry. But what knocked his breath out was the nearly predatory way he was stalking forward, towards him. He finally understood what people meant by the term ‘deer-caught-in-the-headlights’. He was the deer and the man was the wolf, but Junmyeon didn’t want to stop staring. He wanted to see what happens when the wolf gets too close. Curiosity gets the better of self-preservation.

When the man did get too close, he recognised him straightaway. But when Wu Yifan crowded him like that, he realised it was game over and Yifan had won. Junmyeon never knew attraction could be so potent. That it could be instantaneous, that he could feel it sizzling between the small space between them. That he could feel it under his fingertips, itching to run his finger over those plump lower lip. It was heady. But there was just something about Yifan…Junmyeon just couldn’t stop Yifan from doing whatever he was doing to him. He chalked it up to the obvious age difference but something tells him he wasn’t entirely right.

He noticed the way Yifan stared at the mole on top of his lips; he saw the way Yifan gazed at his neck; and he saw the way Yifan couldn’t tear his eyes from his lips.

For the first time in Junmyeon’s existence, he understands what people meant by being attracted.

His hand still shakes, there is an odd feeling pooling in his stomach and his lungs aren’t functioning properly. His brain cells have been fried, so it takes a while before Junmyeon registers Sehun talking beside him. He stutters, “So-sorry come again?”

“I said,” Sehun rolls his eyes and leans down, whispering, “He got a daddy kink like you too.”

Junmyeon nearly shrieks but claps a hand over his mouth. He glares at Sehun, “Do you go through his phone too?”

“No, was cleaning out his personal email account one day when I came across this mail from an ex, Baekho or something saying “Daddy please, I will be a good boy from now on” followed by what he could do with his tongue. I stared at the ceiling for thirty minutes thinking if washing my eyes with bleach would help.”

Junmyeon gasps. Maybe that explains the way Yifan carried himself. A dominant person, a man who knows how to get his way. Junmyeon mentally whimpers. He remembers the “Willing? Huh” and his stomach lurches. He hears Sehun muttering, “Shocking how you seemed to find him before I could introduce you two.”

Junmyeon basically screams when he says, “What?”

Sehun rolls his eyes, “You need to get laid. You are like twenty and still a virgin.”

Once upon a time, in a county in Daegu, Junmyeon used to nurse a sizeable crush on Oh Sehun, the cooler and taller (and sadly straight) friend of his older brother. Fast forward five years and present Junmyeon would like to bitchslap past Junmyeon for ever liking this insufferable human being. He hisses, “No.”

“What? He looked like he was interested and you looked like you would like to jump on his bones any moment now. So tell me what is so wrong?”

Junmyeon grits his teeth because he is so close to agreeing to what Sehun is suggesting. Having a daddy kink doesn’t translate to some Freudian concept of daddy issues. Well, not all the time. He just wants someone else to take the controls and show him and his body a good time. But he hisses out instead, “Are you ever going to introduce me to Ms Kim Yong-sun?”

“Gee, okay, follow me then.”

Junmyeon follows Sehun as the latter twists and turns and cuts through the crowd that seems bigger now. All the while, Junmyeon has this feeling that he is being watched. So, he turns his head around, and gasps.

Yifan is standing a few feet away, champagne flute in hand and he is staring at him, even though a bunch of men are talking to him. Yifan holds his gaze and tips the glass, his plump lips curved into a smirk as they touch the brim. Junmyeon gulps. He never thought someone could have so much presence, so much appeal that halfway around the room, he can feel it pressing into him. And the casually confident way he carried himself is _just so sexy_. He breaks the gaze with much difficulty and finds Sehun’s broad back easily. Sehun is talking with a pretty woman dressed in a simple midnight blue dress. Junmyeon goes over and joins them.

Sehun sees him coming over. He throws a hand around Junmyeon’s shoulder and says, “Kim-sshi, this is Kim Junmyeon.”

Kim Yong-sun smiles down at Junmyeon and says, “Sehun has said very nice things about you.” She shakes Junmyeon’s hand.

Junmyeon smiles, “It is nice to meet you.”

“Same here. We are hiring interns from Tuesday. How about you come over for the meeting tomorrow? See if you would like to join us?”

Junmyeon nods, “I would love that ma’am!”

“That’s great! See you soon then. You will have to excuse me, a lot of big agencies are here, I need to go do some ass-kissing.” She laughs and Junmyeon likes the tinkling quality of it.

When Yong-sun leaves, Sehun whispers, a little dreamily, “Really pretty isn’t she?”

Junmyeon raises an eyebrow, “Isn’t she like, too old for you hyung?”

“Pfft, what is a difference of five years to me?”

“Never thought you were the thirsty-for-a-noona-type.”

Sehun whacks him on the head.

 

After the party’s over and Yifan is in his bedroom at his penthouse in Cheongdam-dong, removing his constrictive bow-tie, he thinks about pale skin, pink cheeks and sleek black silk. It has been a while he had felt this interested in a person. The last time turned messy, so he had stayed away since. But he wonders if it is okay to do something about it.

He has certain wants and needs. And Kim Junmyeon is just his type and then some. There was something about the short Korean man. Yifan doesn’t understand why he was so damn attracted, that too at first glance. It has been a while since he felt like this. A blind desire, an unexplained urge to discover more.

The first thing he needs to do then, for tomorrow, is to dig for more information about Junmyeon from Oh Sehun.

(That night, Yifan dreams about a pale, slim man with a black silk choker around his beautiful neck.)


	2. Chapter 2

Junmyeon panics as he realises none of his socks match! The dark blue one he has on one foot doesn’t have a twin, and he is seconds away from having a meltdown. He clutches the black one in his hands and wonders will anyone _really_ notice that his socks don’t match? The dark blue is nearly black. But what if he crosses his legs and someone does notice because their eyesight is excellent? What if that makes them realise that they absolutely cannot hire an intern who can’t do a simple task like _matching his socks_?

“Hyung?” a tentative knock on the door, which is gently pushed aside a second after. A fluffy mop of black hair peeps in, and Junmyeon raises his head to see Jongin peering at him with concern. “You okay? Do you want breakfast?”

Junmyeon forces himself to smile as he shakes his head. The thought of food in the middle of his panic attack doesn’t sit right with him. He says, “I am fine. I will be leaving now then. Can’t miss the train to Gangnam.” He nervously chuckles, thinking that he should just fuck it and wear mismatched socks. He slides on the black one on his other foot and hopes no one in Wu-Choi has superior vision.

Jongin grins, “You sound nervous.”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes. “Duh. Wu-Choi is not a small company Nini.” _It’s fucking huge_.

Jongin chuckles and walks in. He pats Junmyeon on his shoulder. “You’ll be fine hyung. There is nothing you cannot do. Plus, Sehun-hyung will be there to help you, right?”

Help? Yeah right. Junmyeon just nods and smiles, and doesn’t tell him about the very _helpful_ text Sehun sent this morning.

_So…my boss very (not-so-subtly) asked about you. Huhu this is interesting._

Junmyeon nearly threw his phone out of the window as last night’s memories floated to the surface. A small shiver runs down his spine just at the thought of maybe meeting _him_ again.

 

Yifan can see in the miniscule curve of his secretary’s lips that Sehun knows more than he is letting on. They are in the car, heading for the office in Gangnam, and some minutes before Yifan had casually asked, “So, what did that friend of yours think of our company last night?”

And since then Sehun had replied every question he had with that annoying smirk of his. Sometimes Yifan wonders why did he hire this man, then he remembers, in spite of being insufferable and being a spy for Siwon, Oh Sehun holds his sanity together.

So far, he knows that Kim Junmyeon is twenty years old, and he is going to be graduated next year, with honours in mass communication. He works part-time at a café-cum-bookshop. He lives with his friend in Sinchon, north of the river. He is actually from Daegu and Sehun had known him since he was in his diapers. His hobbies include reading and baking. He is also very much into One Piece, and cannot watch horror movies.

“Sehun, isn’t that too much information?” Yifan finally raises his hand to silence his secretary, who is now telling him some story about Junmyeon’s childhood. It is amusing but Yifan doesn’t understand Sehun’s excitement.

Sehun smiles sheepishly and nods his head, “Sorry. Well, it’s good you stopped me before I told you the story about the time I found out he was into guys.”

Yifan raises an eyebrow. This piece of news is relevant. He tries to keep the interest out of his voice when he quietly says, “Oh?”

Sehun has worked with Yifan long enough to know when the older feigns interest. That nonchalant “oh” raises every red flag and Sehun smirks. His work here is done. He next says, without paying his boss any attention, “It was really hilarious. I wish I had photographed his face.” Sehun starts chuckling at that memory.

Yifan curves his lips upwards and can’t wait to meet Junmyeon again—properly this time.

 

Junmyeon is in awe of Kim Yong-sun. The woman is such a good speaker, Junmyeon finds himself agreeing to everything she says. She is also very beautiful and he can see some other interns a little awestruck every time she smiles. He is a bit awed too, but too bad he doesn’t swing that way. But he sees why most of the interns, and Oh Sehun, are taken with her. She has charms, and an appeal that is hard to deny. She is also a thorough professional, and Junmyeon finds himself eager to learn more from her.

After the meeting and introductions are over, Oh Sehun finds him, and seeing a familiar face makes him happy. Sehun saunters up to him and grins, “So, what do you think?”

“I like Miss Kim, she is nice. I think I am going to join,” Junmyeon answers honestly.

“Good,” Sehun pats his shoulder and throws an arm around Junmyeon’s shoulder. “I’ll tell her secretary to give you the offer letter. Oh, did I mention you get a stipend?”

Junmyeon’s eyes widen and a smile stretches across his face. “Sweet. I am staying.”

Sehun guffaws. “Anyway, let me give you a grand tour. Come on.”

Sehun takes him through all thirty floors of the Wu-Choi building. The two cafeterias are of the most interest to Junmyeon, but he lets Sehun show him the numerous rooms, offices and departments.

The twenty-eighth floor is where the CEOs have their offices—Wu Yifan and Choi Siwon. A private elevator takes them upstairs, and Sehun knows the passcode. Still Junmyeon says nervously, “Hey, is this okay?”

“Yup. Mr Choi is out for the day, and my boss is out for lunch with some people. It is empty, and you will love the view from my boss’s office.”

Junmyeon nods his head a little, feeling the tiniest bot excited at getting a closer look at the man who has haunted his thoughts for since last Sunday.

They step out of the elevator and visit Siwon’s office first. The view from this office is majestic and Junmyeon gasps at the afternoon light filtering through, illuminating the huge room. The office is tastefully decorated with pictures of Choi Siwon and his family everywhere. Junmyeon glimpses a picture of a woman on the man’s desk. He frowns when she looks extremely familiar. He is sure he has seen her face in a magazine or something.

“That is Jessica Jung,” a deep voice says. Junmyeon jumps, afraid of getting caught, but he doesn’t recognise the tall, slim, good-looking man smiling at him. It is even more confusing when Sehun does a complicated buddy handshake thing with him.

Sehun calls Junmyeon over. “This is Kim Taehyung, Siwon’s secretary and my fellow prisoner in this glass cage.”

Taehyung rolls his eyes, “Can you get any more dramatic, hyung?”

“Kim Junmyeon,” Junmyeon extends his hand, that Taehyung warmly shakes. He grins and it changes his countenance, and Junmyeon finally relaxes.

“I wasn’t going to eat you up for snooping around my boss’s desk. His relationship with Jessica Jung will go public soon. I mean they are already engaged.”

“Jessica Jung of Blanc & Eclaire?” Junmyeon finally remembers the identity of the woman in the picture. Jessica Jung is the owner of one of the biggest apparel companies in the city. This is news to him, but he isn’t surprised that two of Seoul’s most powerful people are engaged to each other.

“The very same,” Sehun grins. “I think they are going to go public in a week or so, right?”

“How do you know that?” Taehyung asks, scowling.

“My boss was grumbling about how Siwon is deserting him, and now he is all alone living the bachelor life.” The last part of the sentence is said by a wiggle of eyebrows at Junmyeon’s direction. The younger presses his lips in a thin line and says nothing.

Next, Sehun takes Junmyeon to Wu Yifan’s office, and the view from here is even more majestic. Junmyeon’s jaw drops at the glass walls on three sides that gave a panoramic view of the Seoul skyline. There is a huge bookshelf and an equally huge table. Junmyeon spies two rooms down the corridor connecting the entrance to main space, and when he looks at Sehun, the older says that those are Yifan’s living quarters—he sometimes stays overnight, working.

Junmyeon realises, unlike Siwon, Yifan has no pictures in his office. Junmyeon wonders what kind of a man Wu Yifan is. His feet take him to the bookshelf when Sehun’s phone rings. He curses and says, “Stay here, I will be right back.” Sehun nearly jogs out of the room, leaving Junmyeon all alone in the expansive room.

Junmyeon returns his attention back to the bookshelf. He is amazed to see books in Mandarin, English, Korean and Cantonese. So Wu Yifan is multilingual, and most probably doesn’t have a private life. He raises a hand, eager to touch the collection of pretty leather-bound books he spots. He runs a finger down the spine of one, trying to read the Mandarin title. He knows his Mandarin is bad, but he tries (it is also a part of his foreign language requirement in his course). He gently picks out the book and cradles it in his arms, brows scrunching to read the title. He traces each character with his fingertip and mouthing out loud the name, “Poems…of…poems of…ugh…desperation?”

“Poems of Times of Despair,” a rough, deep voice says from somewhere behind him, and Junmyeon nearly drops the book. He whips his head around to see Wu Yifan casually leaning against his desk, dressed in a midnight blue suit, with a smirk on his face. Junmyeon is shaking, he feels like a thief and he can see his internship (with stipend) waving goodbye at him.

Junmyeon carefully puts back the book in its original place and turns around to face Yifan, or rather stare at his shoes as he says in a tiny voice, “I am sorry. Sehun-hyung was just giving me a tour and you have such a nice collection of books. I didn’t—”

Yifan straightens up and walks closer. He says, “Thank you. I do love books, reading and collecting them is a hobby.”

Junmyeon finally raises his head and smiles, “It is a nice collection, in four languages too!” He desperately hopes flattery will get him out of this mess Sehun pushed him into.

Yifan grins, “Flattery! I see you are a smart one!”

Junmyeon scratches the back of his head, now feeling more embarrassed than anything. Yifan asks, “So, how do you like our company Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon meets Yifan’s gaze, and the air gets knocked out of his lungs (Yifan remembered his name!) Yifan is leaning against the bookshelf, his long fingers tapping against the spine of a book. His long legs are crossed at the ankle and the top three buttons of his white shirt are open, and Junmyeon swears he has never laid eyes on a man this drop-dead gorgeous. He has to swallow the fluttery feeling crawling up his body before replying, “I like it. I am looking forward to working here and gaining experience.”

Yifan’s gaze lands on his lips again and Junmyeon feels it, that weird push and pull. Yifan’s gaze is intense, too intense and Junmyeon can feel his skin burning. Yifan leans down and says, “Did you have your lunch?”

Junmyeon shakes his head, still so very much under Yifan’s spell. Yifan smiles, “Join me for lunch then.”

First, Junmyeon is taken aback that Yifan, _Wu fucking Yifan_ , CEO of this company wants to go to lunch with him. And secondly, Junmyeon would like t punch Oh Sehun and his lying ass. Junmyeon asks, developing a hunch, “Sehun said you went out for lunch?”

“No,” Yifan cocks his head to the side, deeply regarding the younger. “I just stepped out for some personal business. I must have forgotten to inform Sehun.”

Yes, Junmyeon is going to so punch Sehun in his perfect face. This was the secretary’s plan all along. He finds Yifan waiting for an answer. He doesn’t want to seem rude, but the thought of sitting down for lunch with one of Korea’s top businessman is nerve-wracking, and he doesn’t know how he can endure that dark gaze. However, his stomach takes the decision for him as it grumbles, that too loudly.

Yifan chuckles as Junmyeon furiously blushes. The older says, “I will take that as a yes then.”

Kim Junmyeon has never felt this mortified, yet glad at the same time.

 

Yifan cannot stop staring. Kim Junmyeon is distracting, and too good-looking for his own good. He was genuinely surprised to find the man in his office, trying to read the title of one of his favourite poetry books. The way his pretty pink lips pouted was honestly too much. And the way he blinked at him from underneath his black hair at getting caught was also too much. And Yifan doesn’t want to start the way Junmyeon’s grey trousers curved over his posterior. _Too fucking distracting_. The shy gaze, the blush on those pale cheeks made him take this decision, and he doesn’t regret it.

So now he was at his favourite Japanese restaurant with Kim Junmyeon, who has his brow furrowed and lips pouted again as he reads the menu, and it is taking a lot of self-control to not jump across the table and ravish those lips in front of all the patrons in the restaurant. That would create a great ruckus and makes its way to every tabloid ever. Yifan can already envision the headlines in his head.

Suddenly Junmyeon’s phone rings, and the cute little face he makes when he sees the caller’s name, gets Yifan a tiny bit bothered. The older asks, “Someone unpleasant calling?”

Junmyeon sighs, “Oh Sehun.”

“Oh!” Yifan laughs. He gets how Junmyeon might feel. He reaches forward, “Here give me.”

Junmyeon’s face gets stuck between amusement and uncertainty, but he hands Yifan the phone anyway. Yifan chuckles deviously as he accepts the call. Oh Sehun dives right in without preamble, “Kim Junmyeon, where the fuck are you? I leave you alone and you disappear! I swear—”

“Kim Junmyeon is with me,” Yifan tries sounding his most boss-like, which gets the job done when silence falls on the other side.

“Sir?” Sehun splutters. “Oh, okay, _okay_. Okay, then sir. Enjoy your lunch sir. Kim Junmyeon is good company.” Yifan narrows his eyes when he feels like Sehun is grinning on the other end.

“Does Sehun ever remind you of a weasel?” Yifan says as he returns the phone to Junmyeon.

“Since he was born, he has been a slimy, annoying person,” Junmyeon rolls his eyes. Then he claps a hand over his mouth and widens his eyes in horror. He didn’t mean to get all snarky like he usually is in front of the man whose company would be paying his stipend for the next three months. “I didn’t, I didn’t mean to—”

Yifan raises one large hand and chuckles, “Don’t worry, you can badmouth Oh Sehun all you want. In fact, if you know anything about his weaknesses, please make me a list of it.”

Junmyeon smiles, and Yifan is again distracted by the peachy glow in those cheeks. It also reminds him how young Junmyeon is. But there is an appeal in the younger that makes it so hard for Yifan to tear his gaze away. The way his hair keeps falling in his big eyes, the small but perfect nose and the pink lips with the mole on top. Yifan really, really wants to kiss Junmyeon.

Junmyeon takes a small sip of his water and looks down at his lap as he quietly says, “Mr Wu, you are staring.”

Yifan is shaken out of his reverie by Junmyeon’s quiet words. He notes the way Junmyeon avoids his gaze and blushes. Yifan smirks, there is a dash of innocence amidst all that confidence. It is making imagining all the things he could do to Junmyeon far more exciting. But baby steps, and the lunch was the first step in a particular direction. He finds himself saying though, “You are very easy on the eyes, thus excuse me for staring. I usually don’t see faces like yours.”

Junmyeon’s head snaps up, and he looks like a lost kitten at the way he blinks up at Yifan. He says, “Excuse me?”

Yifan puts his elbows on the table and leans forward. He knows he has trapped Junmyeon in his gaze when the latter doesn’t move, but inaudibly gasps at the proximity. “I find you very beautiful,” Yifan whispers huskily. And he knows it affects Junmyeon when he is rendered speechless and his mouth forms an o.

Yifan sits back and says, like he wasn’t trying to seduce Junmyeon with his deep voice, “Ready to order?”

Junmyeon is still flustered as he tugs at the collar of his shirt. Yifan smiles, he has halfway won Junmyeon over. Just a couple of days more and Yifan will have what he wants. He will have Junmyeon right where he wants him.

 

When Junmyeon returns home that day, he does two things. One, he sends Oh Sehun a long, angry message wherein he calls his hyung a raging sociopathic liar among other colourful things. Second, he keeps replaying _“I find you very beautiful”_ over and over in his head like a broken record. He still shudders when he thinks about the way Yifan said hose words, and the way he looked at him. He doesn’t even remember what he ate. All he remembers is Yifan’s voice and his eyes.

Yifan’s husky voice skitters across his skin like spider legs as he bites his lips under his blanket. He never knew a voice could be that arousing. So, when his hand travels south, he is amazed how much he _wants_. And he wants Wu Yifan very much when he comes all over his hands with the older man’s name on his lips.

(Later in his dreams, the hands on his chest don’t belong to him. They belong to a man with large hands and voice like silk on naked skin.)


	3. Chapter 3

Junmyeon is one of the earliest among the interns. Also, he skipped breakfast again in his haste, but the approving smile that Yong-sun sends his way makes him think it was all worth it. Behind Yong-sun trails her secretary, Moon Byul-li, who winks at his direction and grins. Yesterday Junmyeon met Byul-li and the older woman had taken a shining to him instantly, even chatted with him for an hour after work got over. The more friends he makes, the better for him, he reckoned on the train journey home.

Unlike other big corporations Wu-Choi doesn’t always outsource their advertising to other ad agencies. For that purpose, they have their own media department. From graphics to copywriting to buying space on electronic and physical media outlets—all of it is done by Yong-sun and a dozen or more other employees. Junmyeon, with two other interns, are on the copywriting roster today.

The deputy copywriter is a genial man named Jang Dongwoo whose smile is bigger than his height. He gives them a small introductory speech.

“Wu-Choi has its fingers dipped in a lot of pies,” Dongwoo says. “So don’t be surprised if suddenly you are writing copies for baby products.”

“Baby products?” one of the interns, Park Soo-young, asks.

“Yes. There are a lot of smaller companies tied up with Wu-Choi. So, everything from diapers to umbrellas can end up here, vying for an attractive copy.”

“So Wu-Choi is an umbrella corporation?” the other intern, Jeon Jungkook, asks.

“Nearly, but not really. You can say we are benefactors, and investors,” Dongwoo replies. He looks at Junmyeon, “Kim Junmyeon right? Don’t you have any questions?”

Junmyeon smiles and shakes his head. “I was just wondering what style of writing is followed here.”

“Good question!” Dongwoo laughs. “Okay, now, follow me!”

Four hours later, they break for lunch finally, and Junmyeon nearly cries at the break. The three of them were mentally exhausted from perusing samples and writing samples that Dongwoo and the head copywriter named Kim Kibum judged. Dongwoo was easy to please, but Kibum is another story. A horror story to be precise.

“I swear I have never met a man with such an angelic face, but with a demonic nature,” Soo-young grumbles as they sit down at the cafeteria with their lunch. “If I wasn’t getting a stipend, I would have started crying.”

“I still feel like crying,” Jungkook rips open his packet of sweet bun vehemently. “I want to change departments.”

“Sadly,” Junmyeon says, feeling equally terrified of Kim Kibum and his judgemental sneers, “We are stuck here for the next six days.”

“I’d rather work with Kim Yong-sun,” Jungkook says.

“You and all the guys want that,” Soo-young teases.

“Ain’t that the truth,” a man says. They all turn their head to see Oh Sehun sitting down beside Junmyeon with a tray of food of his own. “Oh Sehun. Wu Yifan’s secretary and Junmyeon’s hyung from his hometown.”

Soo-young quickly fixes her hair and breathily introduces herself. Junmyeon hides his grin behind his sandwich. Jungkook gets a call from his mother, so he excuses himself, and soon Soo-young goes to the bathroom. And then Sehun pounces, “So…”

“So?” Junmyeon calmly eats. He knows what Sehun wants to talk about.

“So, how interested is my boss in you?”

Junmyeon was drinking his iced peach tea when Sehun says that, so, the liquid travels down the wrong pipe. He coughs and wheezes. Then, he glares at Sehun, “What the fuck do you mean?”

“Well, in between not-so-subtly asking about you in the car yesterday and taking you out to lunch, I can tell my boss is taken by you, so tell me what happened at lunch. And oh, sorry for lying.”

Junmyeon narrows his eyes. “Are you really sorry hyung?”

Sehun puts on a great show of thinking about Junmyeon’s question by putting his hand under his chin and scrunching his eyebrows. Junmyeon sees right through it, so he proceeds to pinch Sehun on his arm, and he pinches hard. The older yelps in pain. “Is that how you treat your hyung?”

“Sneaky fuckers like you deserve to be treated like that, _hyung_ ,” Junmyeon says with much venom in his voice.

Sehun chuckles and pats Junmyeon’s head. “If you choose to treat me like that, then I rather not tell you the good news.”

“What good news?”

“Nope, not telling.”

“ _Hyung_.” Curiosity gets the better of Junmyeon again.

“Nope.”

“Come on, I am sorry for pinching you!”

“Now that’s more like it,” Sehun grins and leans closer. “So, boss said you can borrow books from him if you want to.” He wriggles his eyebrows for good measure which gets Junmyeon blushing furiously. “Sounds to me like an excuse to see you some more.”

“Shut up,” Junmyeon grumbles, but he cannot deny the way his heart picks up speed at the invitation. His cheeks heat up when he remembers his late-night activities and his too vivid dream.

“He even told me to give you the passcode. I will text it to you later.”

Jungkook and Soo-young return, and lunch goes back to normal, and even Sehun joins in the ‘Kim Kibum might be a demon’ discussion.

 

When night comes, Junmyeon stands at the stove distracted, wondering about Yifan’s invitation. Half of him wants to avoid it because no way can Sehun be truthful, and the other half desperately wants to go. And it _is_ a nice collection of books.

“So do you make stew by just staring at it?” someone quips from behind.

Junmyeon turns around to see Jongin grinning at him. Junmyeon chuckles uncomfortably, “Nah, I am just distracted.”

“So…uh, my hostel accommodations are done. I can move next month,” Jongin says abashedly, while scratching his neck.

Junmyeon smiles, “Oh that’s good.”

“I will…uh…” Jongin’s cheeks are dusted a light pink, and Junmyeon laughs.

“You will miss the free food, here won’t you?”

“Hyung!” Jongin whines and scrunches up his face.

Junmyeon laughs, “Don’t worry, I will miss you too!” He walks up to Jongin and pats Jongin’s cheeks. Jongin smiles and ducks his head as he grabs Junmyeon’s elbows.

Jongin says quietly, “I will really miss staying here with you.”

“You would miss this hobbit hole?”

“I like this hobbit hole,” Jongin pouts, and Junmyeon has this strange urge to wipe it off…

…But he doesn’t. He shoves the thought away and steps back. He feels strange but he ignores it as he nervously chuckles, “Well, I guess it is take-out again.”

Jongin nods but there is an odd gleam in his eyes as he stares at Junmyeon. The older doesn’t see it as he flips through various take-out menus stuck on the fridge with magnets.

 

Next day, at lunchtime, finds Junmyeon staring at his phone, at the message Sehun sent last night. He is standing in front of the private elevator, and contemplating his life choices. He is in two minds about stepping on that elevator. A part of him wants to go and touch all those beautiful leather-bound books. Another part of him is scared to run into Yifan, even though Sehun has told him the CEO isn’t in the office.

The ping of the elevator dismisses his indecisiveness. He shakes his head and rolls his shoulder, and steps on the elevator. He punches in the passcode that Sehun messaged over. The car lifts and Junmyeon feels like there is no going back.

The door opens and he steps out. The floor is completely empty. He knows that Siwon is somewhere with Jessica as they are preparing for the press conference where they tell the world about their relationship. So, neither is Taehyung here, since he is helping his boss. Sehun is downstairs flirting (and failing to impress) with Yong-sun. The coast is clear, and Junmyeon does feel a little like a thief.

But no, he was invited. He is not invading, or trespassing. He doesn’t quite understand Yifan’s fascination with him, but it would be impolite to not take up on the very kind invitation. He is just being the polite man his parents raised him to be.

He still says, “Excuse me?” before entering Yifan’s office. He obviously gets no answer from the emptiness. Still he heaves a sigh of relief. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do if he did meet Yifan, especially after what he did to himself at the thought of the man.

Junmyeon slaps himself. He is here to borrow any book he likes, not to go down flashback lane. He doesn’t need that, thank you very much. So, he tries focusing his attention to the impressive bookshelf in front of him. Yifan’s book collection is staggering. The dilemma now that Junmyeon faces is that he has too much to choose from.

He decides to pick something from the collection in Korean. He is carefully reading every title when he feels someone tapping his shoulder.

Junmyeon gets terribly startled and a very unmanly squeak escapes from his mouth. He turns around to see Wu Yifan grinning down at him. He clutches his chest and pants.

Yifan walks back, while loosening his tie, his suit jacket already disposed of. He teasingly says, “Didn’t mean to give you a heart attack.”

Junmyeon tries to calm down and not look at the exposed expanse of Yifan’s neck. He can see a hint of clavicles and his mouth runs a little dry. He is _so_ going to dream about that neck tonight. He gulps as he shakily chuckles, “Yeah, sorry for coming here again.”

Yifan shakes his head as he runs a hand through his hair, thus messing it up in a very alluring way. A few strands fall on his eyes, and Junmyeon desperately tries not to ogle. The older says, “No that’s all right. I invited you, you can come here if you want to. Just give me a heads up, in case I am busy with clients or something.”

Junmyeon nods. Yifan is calmly smiling at him, and he wonders if he could be brave and ask the older the question he wanted to ask. He wonders if Yifan would take offense. He wonders if this privilege will be revoked. But he knows he won’t be able to live in peace if he doesn’t. So, he clears his throat, and he asks, “Can I ask you something?”

Yifan was leaning against his desk again. He slowly gets to his feet and stalks forward, like a predator, and Junmyeon is acutely reminded of the first time he met Yifan. The slow leopard-like swagger, and the way Junmyeon keeps feeling like a helpless deer. But he doesn’t try to thwart Yifan anyway, instead he eagerly waits for him to come near.

When Yifan is a few feet away, he says, “Sure, go ahead.”

“Why me? I mean,” Junmyeon gulps again when he sees Yifan coming closer. “I mean, why did you let me come up here. Sehun says you seem interested in me. I just want to understand why.”

Unbeknownst to Junmyeon, his little brave streak excites Yifan. He smirks as he gets a little closer. Junmyeon backs away, but he has nowhere to go since the bookshelf obstructs his way. Yifan now asks a question, “Junmyeon, do you find me attractive?”

Junmyeon blinks and his eyes go as wide as they can. Yifan whispers in a husky voice, that goes straight south in Junmyeon’s body, “Tell me Junmyeon.”

“I-I,” Junmyeon stutters, suddenly at a loss for words. He wonders what kind of game Yifan is playing now. Does a predator play this much with his prey? So, he resorts to just nodding his head.

Yifan chuckles. “Now, I _can_ tell you why. Honestly, Kim Junmyeon you caught my eye the very first time I saw you. You have no idea about the things I want to do to you.”

Junmyeon thinks he has a fever by the way his skin burns, and the way his heart picks up pace. His knees feel like jelly and he abruptly thinks what Yifan wants to do with him.

Yifan comes closer, much closer. Junmyeon backs a little. He is playing games, and Junmyeon knows, so he plays along, eager to know where this leads. It is only when his back hits the shelf, does Junmyeon wonder if he is supposed to keep losing all the time.

Yifan looms over him, grips a shelf, caging Junmyeon on one side. And Junmyeon understands that he doesn’t mind losing, especially when Yifan says in a deep voice, “I am going to kiss you.”

Good thing there is a support behind him, because his knees are shaking at the blunt statement. Yifan’s eyes are hooded and Junmyeon can see how dilated his pupil has become. His breath falls harsh and hot on his lips, and one long finger gently traces the curve of his lower lip. Junmyeon’s breath stutters.

The cat and mouse game they had indulged in for the last two days culminated into this. The words exchanged, and the heavy gazes—all ends here. And Junmyeon is amazed how much he wants it too.

So, when Yifan leans closer, and his lips are a hair’s breadth away from Junmyeon’s, the latter suddenly turns his head away, and says, in a tiny voice, “I-I have never kissed anyone before.”

Junmyeon closes his eyes and prays for the end. He is a virgin, and he has zero kissing experience. Why would someone like Wu Yifan even want him? Yifan can have anyone he wants, and Junmyeon knows he isn’t it. So, before this gets anywhere any further, he should put a stop to it (no matter how much he hates it). Finally, over the haze of desire, self-preservation kicks in.

Yifan chuckles and his breath tickles the side of Junmyeon’s face. The younger feels mortified, and humiliated. Yifan is _laughing_ , at him. But then to his surprise, fingers curl under his chin and lips brush against his ear. Yifan’s low baritone fills his senses and makes his knees weaker still when he speaks, “Lucky me then.”

Junmyeon turns his head and gasps. Yifan takes this opportunity to swoop in and capture his lips.

Yifan emits a low growl in the back of his throat as he _finally_ kisses Junmyeon, his lips sliding over small, quivering lips. Gosh, the last few days had been torture. Sweet, little, untouched Kim Junmyeon had been fuelling his fantasies for far too long now. The soft lips tremble under his, and Yifan wants to roar in victory thinking that this, the first kiss, is all his.

Since Junmyeon has no experience, Yifan decides to take it slow. He tilts his head and puts pressure slowly, as he next gently licks along Junmyeon’ plush lower lip. The younger comes to grip the front of his shirt, clutching the fabric for support. Yifan tugs at the lip, softly sucking on it, as Junmyeon further melts in his arms. Something in Yifan breaks at the way Junmyeon just unconsciously _submits_.

Yifan grabs Junmyeon by his nape and tilts his head back, to kiss him more thoroughly, more deeply. Yifan can feel how tentative, how hesitant, yet eager the younger is. Yifan can tell he wants more as he presses himself closer and when Yifan licks at the corner of his lips, he opens his mouth, and Yifan groans.

Dear lord, this boy is so sweet and pliant already, that Yifan’s head reels with what he can do, what Junmyeon could do. He pushes the future aside a she concentrates on the now. He delves in deeper, his tongue caressing, searching and tasting all at once. He tears a ragged moan from the younger.

Junmyeon shakes, and his core tightens and pulsates t the way Yifan kisses him. The older kisses him like his life depends on it, and Junmyeon never wants to stop. The way Yifan feels and tastes is something new to him, and Junmyeon never wants to get used to it. Yifan knows what he is doing and Junmyeon moans.

Yifan pulls back for precious air and Junmyeon chases his lips. Yifan smirks as he presses a finger against those beautiful kiss-abused lips. Junmyeon frowns but says nothing. Yifan asks, “Are you a virgin Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon’s entire face heats up, and he can sense rejection in the horizon. He feels like crying—of course, why would anyone like Yifan want him? Unexperienced and a virgin at twenty, he should go drown in self-pity. He has half a mind to lie, because he wants Yifan so, so badly. But he tentatively nods his head and wonders if he can run fast enough before the humiliation sets in.

To his surprise, Yifan chuckles and kisses the corner of his lips. Then he asks, “Can I ask for something from you then?”

Junmyeon blinks confusedly. Yifan has anything he can possibly want, what could he want from him? Yet, he quietly says, “Sure.”

Yifan’s voice drops dangerously low and Junmyeon shivers, “Give me your first time.”

Junmyeon first thinks he heard wrong. Then he thinks he understood wrong. But the way Yifan’s gaze darkens and the way his finger traces his jawline, Junmyeon knows he heard _and_ understood right. And it sends shivers up and down his spine. Yifan is asking, and Junmyeon wants to give, so, so immensely. So, he quietly nods his head.

Yifan chuckles. He leans forward and kisses the skin under Junmyeon’s ear. He cocks his head to one side and deeply regards Junmyeon’s flushed face, looking back at him all scared but wanting, those enticing eyes blinking a bit dazedly, and damn he cannot pop a boner right now. He places barely-there butterfly kisses all along Junmyeon’s jawline as he says, “No pressure Junmyeon. You have till this Friday to decide.”

“Friday?” Junmyeon asks all breathless as Yifan’s lips brush against the sensitive skin under his ear again.

“I am taking you to dinner that day. You can tell me your decision then, and then we shall see where the night takes us.”

Yifan pulls back again and smiles down at Junmyeon. The younger blushes as he says, “Okay.” Junmyeon, however, has already made up his mind. He had made up his mind two days ago to be precise, but he can humour Yifan. And who says no to free food?


	4. Chapter 4

Friday rolls in too fast for Junmyeon, and after his work is done for the day, he shuts himself in the restroom, freaking about the entire situation. In twenty minutes, he is supposed to meet Yifan at the private parking lot, behind the office building. Yifan texted him and at first he was surprised, but then he realised he is the boss, he can ask for his employee’s number anytime. And he is not prepared for his “date”. He wishes he could scream and ask someone to stop him or give him a pep talk. For obvious reasons, he didn’t inform Sehun about this because he knows his hyung will gloat on and on forever, and there is only so much he can handle. But right now, he wishes he had his hyung with him.

He splashes some water on his face and looks hard at his reflection. Luckily, no random pimple decided to ruin his day and his stubble is in check. His maroon shirt is mostly un-creased, and thankfully, he didn’t drop any food on it. He unbuttons the first two buttons, then he thinks he is trying too hard so he buttons them back on. After staring at his reflection for some time, he unbuttons them again, even rolls up his sleeves. He must create the perfect illusion of attractiveness for Yifan after all.

He sees he has just over five minutes left, so he quickly fixes his hair (there wasn’t much to fix anyway) and takes a deep, deep breath. He can do this, even though it is not every day he gets asked to dinner by a stupidly attractive man and the date may end up with him losing his virginity. So, yeah, he can totally do this.

“Kim Junmyeon,” he tells himself. “You can fucking do this. You are twenty and people younger than you are not virgins. Even Jongin isn’t a virgin and he is two years younger than you! Do you wanna die a virgin with fifty cats around you? Absolutely not. So, yes, you can fucking do it. Fighting!” Admittedly, he thinks he does look stupid making a tough face and a fist at the mirror, but he needs it.

He exits the restroom and sends a quick text to Jongin, informing his roommate that he will be late and to not wait for him. Suddenly Junmyeon gets a scary thought—what if Yifan decides he is not worth it and cancels the plan?

Junmyeon bites his lips as his feet slowly make way to the parking lot. He already knows where Yifan’s Audi is parked, everyone in the company knows. An Audi R8 is hard to hide after all. But Junmyeon isn’t looking where he is going, his eyes are trained to the ground and he is busy chewing his lip to death as his mind goes into overdrive and cooks up scenarios where Yifan keeps rejecting him in the most humiliating ways. So, when he bumps into something solid and warm, he is very surprised.

He realises it is a human, and a tall one at that. He shrieks, “Oh my god, I am so sorry!” And when he looks up, he forgets to breathe.

He bumped into Yifan, who looks like an off-duty model in his grey shirt and black trousers, and messy black hair. Great, just great. Just what he needed. Now, why would anyone go out with a man this clumsy? Another reason for Yifan to reject him!

Yifan grins down at him as he places his hands on Junmyeon’s shoulder. The warmth of his hand seeps through Junmyeon’s linen shirt. He smiles, “Hello.” The taller then curls his fingers under Junmyeon’s chin. He tilts the younger’s head back and uses his thumb to rub Junmyeon’s lower lip. He says in a low whisper, “You have such pretty lips.”

Junmyeon blushes and wishes the ground can open and swallow him whole. He steps back a little and says, trying to ignore what Yifan said, “Uh, so, where are we going?”

Yifan chuckles, “A bit away from the city. I hope you don’t have any other engagements tonight.”

“Oh no, I am free!” Junmyeon says too quickly, and when he sees the amused glint in Yifan’s eyes, he curses his enthusiasm. “I mean, I have nothing to do.”

“That’s great. Now shall we?”

Yifan and Junmyeon walk to the car, the older even opens the door for him. As Junmyeon sits down, Yifan leans down and says in a serious voice, “I remember what I asked from you, and I gave you time to think. However, there is something you need to know before you make your decision. This dinner date is for discussing that. I don’t want to force you into anything, okay?”

Junmyeon stares unblinkingly at Yifan’s perfect face as the latter speaks. Junmyeon simply nods his head, “Okay.” Excitement hums in his blood with renewed zeal now.

“Good!” Yifan smiles and closes the door. He slips in next to Junmyeon and starts the car.

 

Junmyeon shuts the door and stands at the sink. He stares at his reflection and gets a keen sense of deja vu. An hour ago he was standing in front of a mirror and hyping himself. And an hour later he stands in front of a mirror again mildly hyperventilating, and is about to make an important decision.

He must make up his mind. It is a simple yes or no.

_Yifan was right, the restaurant was quite some distance away from the city. It took them nearly an hour to get here. They were closer to the hills when Yifan stopped the car. Junmyeon realised they were at a Victorian-styled building with fairy lights illuminating a narrow gravel path. It is all too romantic and Junmyeon wants to die._

_Yifan beckons him to follow as they get down from the car. A valet materialises from nowhere and whisks the car away for parking. They enter the building and Junmyeon is amazed by the lush interiors, all done in gold and shades of dark red._

_Beside him Yifan chuckles, “You match the place.”_

_Junmyeon looks down at his maroon shirt and chuckles as well. A man scampers over and escorts them to their table. Yifan orders some wine for them both, after asking for Junmyeon’s preference (he didn’t have any, he is a more rum and coke guy anyway)._

_As they were waiting for their drinks, Junmyeon’s attention gets stolen by a small terrace garden he spots by his left. Yifan clears his throat to gain the younger’s attention. Junmyeon looks at him and smiles sheepishly, and Yifan smiles back._

_“There are some things I want you to know Junmyeon,’ Yifan starts and Junmyeon can feel the anticipation curling around him again._

_“Okay,” Junmyeon whispers._

_“One, I find you extremely attractive, and to be honest, I haven’t stopped thinking about you since I saw you for the very first time.” Junmyeon starts blushing again and his gaze drops to the starched linen tablecloth. “And two, I am not exactly looking for a relationship.”_

_The tone of Yifan’s voice makes Junmyeon look up again. The low light in the restaurant casts a shadow over Yifan’s face, and it makes him look older, more dangerous in a sexy way (Junmyeon mentally slaps himself). He is not smiling anymore, and his gaze is sharp and steady. Junmyeon gulps, “Okay?”_

_“It wasn’t random, me choosing you. When I saw you, I realised you are perfect for what I need. I enjoy sex, but...no one gets why I don’t want to settle down yet, seek something permanent, or get myself into a relationship. I don’t have a good track record with those. I want you as my lover.”_

Junmyeon feels a bit strange at Yifan’s request. Junmyeon was wary but then Yifan cleared it up…

_“I am unwilling to a commitment. But that doesn’t mean I will treat you like a sex slave. That is demeaning. I want you to enjoy this as much as I will,” Yifan says. “If you agree then we won’t jump straightaway into it obviously. I want to make you comfortable, let you decide for your own.”_

Junmyeon opens the tap and splashes some water on his face. As he is wiping his face he thinks why, despite so many men and women asking him out, he never considered them. They felt bland and boring, and he wondered if he would actually enjoy a full-fledged committed relationship. But at first sight, he recalls how much desire flooded him when he saw Yifan. He liked how confident, sexy and domineering he was when he met Yifan the first time. He is also charming and witty with a subtle sense of humour. And Junmyeon won’t lie, he feels the magnetic pull of attraction as well.

He stares at his reflection, and closely watches himself. He hardly ever felt attractive himself. He was a slob and he cared very little about his appearance. Yet, Yifan wants him and desires him…

_“Junmyeon, I don’t how much you know about desire, but when I saw you I felt it. Desire is very potent, and there is only so much I can do to escape it. I don’t just open my private book collection to everyone.”_

He looks down at his watch, his mind made. It took him ten minutes to reach a decision. He opens the door and walks back to their table. Their entrees have arrived and Yifan is smiling and taking to the waiter. When he spots Junmyeon, he politely dismisses the waiter. Of course, they would need privacy for further discussions, Junmyeon muses.

As Junmyeon takes his seat, Yifan sits up straighter. Yifan opens his mouth to speak first, but Junmyeon beats him to it when he says with a steady, determined voice, “Yes. I agree to what you are offering.”

 

Junmyeon’s jaw drops when he enters Yifan’s apartment in Cheongdam-dong. It is a penthouse apartment in the clouds tastefully decorated in hues of black, blue and grey. Also, Junmyeon reckons the entire floor of his apartment building can probably fit into the living space alone, with space to spare, maybe.

Beside him, Yifan chuckles at his awe-struck face. “I like the expression on people’s faces when they enter my apartment. I take great pride in it. This is the first thing I got with my own money.”

“It is a nice apartment,” Junmyeon says a little breathlessly. He can see the balcony from where he is standing in the foyer. But his feet take him to the even bigger bookshelf on the left. He is amazed to see that Yifan reads nearly every genre available (he even spots a book on astronomy tucked in between a John Grisham and a Dostoevsky). Surprisingly he spots a book in French. He grabs it and looks up in askance at Yifan who had come to stand beside him. Junmyeon timidly asks, “You know French too?”

“Yes. But I am terribly rusty. I think the last time I used French was, perhaps, twelve years ago?” Yifan replies.

“You were around my age then,” Junmyeon says quietly, suddenly very aware of the age difference of eleven years.  

Yifan takes the book from Junmyeon’s hands and hums. “Siwon and I went to Europe twelve years ago. We lived in hostels, ate food at small family-run restaurants and walked wherever we could. It was the last fun, carefree vacation we had, I think.”

Not only older, but also experienced things that Junmyeon cannot begin to wrap his head, or think about, around at his age. Then he also remembers how both Siwon and Yifan started this company at only twenty-four, and over the next seven years they worked hard to rise to the top. The gap in age is now eclipsed by the gap in experience, in the differences, in the way Yifan has lived his life at twenty. He is a bit solemn when he says, “Your life sounds more fun at twenty than mine.”

“Everyone lives their life differently Junmyeon. Aren’t you here living all by yourself in Seoul? How many twenty year olds are responsible for themselves?” Yifan says as he walks backwards.

Junmyeon follows him and has a small smile on his face when he says, “Did you read my file?”

“Didn’t need to. Sehun willingly gave me your bio.” Yifan’s eyes crinkle as he smiles, all teeth and gums.

Junmyeon groans and rolls his eyes. Yifan laughs, his voice deep and echoing in the huge apartment. Without realising, Junmyeon had followed Yifan to the kitchen cum dining space.

With a man like Yifan, one would think he never uses his kitchen and it would look greatly clinical and unused. But to Junmyeon’s surprise, the kitchen is, in reality, pretty cozy-looking. It also looks used, Junmyeon spots faint stains on the cream tiles behind the stove. Yifan realises what Junmyeon is looking at. He laughs apologetically, “That was when I cooked ratatouille. It turned out good, but somehow I ended up smearing sauce all over.”

“You cook?” Junmyeon is honestly surprised at this revelation. He is also surprised at how open Yifan is, telling tid-bits about himself so freely. If Yifan wants Junmyeon to start trusting him, he is going the right way, Junmyeon reckons.

“Of course,” Yifan says with a chuckle. “I was living in student dormitories since fifteen. If I didn’t learn how to cook, how was I going to survive?”

“I know how that feels! I had to learn how to feed myself as well!” Junmyeon laughs.

Yifan watches the way Junmyeon’s eyes cutely crinkles around the edges when he smiles. He also notes how his cheeks flush a beautiful peach. He takes a deep breath as he feels too warm under his collar—Junmyeon is affecting him like no other. He steps closer to Junmyeon, who was leaning against the counter. Junmyeon stops smiling when Yifan gets close enough to touch him. Yifan cups his face and rubs his thumb over one peach cheek. He whispers, “Are you sure about this?”

Honestly, Junmyeon still has lingering doubts, he wouldn’t lie to himself. But since the dinner, they had been talking, sharing anecdotes about their lives. He gets that Yifan wants him to feel comfortable with him, and he appreciates that very much. And he does feel comfortable around Yifan now. Right now, as Yifan softly rubs circles on his cheek, he feels okay, and he feels ready for whatever it is that will come next. So, he softly whispers back, “Yes.” Also, the thrill of something new, something uncharted in his books, is spurring him on.

Yifan kisses Junmyeon’s other cheek, and places more kisses as his plump lips touch the latter’s earlobe. His deep voice sends shivers down Junmyeon’s spine as he says, “You can stop me anytime you want. The first rule of our arrangement is this: if you don’t want to, I will never force you.”

Junmyeon nods his head, and his hands grab the front of Yifan’s shirt when the latter gently bites his ear. Desire skitters down his body and he wonders what Yifan will do next. To his dismay, Yifan pulls back and smiles, “Let’s talk shall more, okay? I want to tell you some things, that you must remember.”

“Okay,” Junmyeon nods again, a little breathlessly.

“Would you like some wine?”

“Okay.” Junmyeon bites the inside of his cheek as he curses his inability to say anything else other than “okay”.

Yifan perhaps gets it, he smirks as he releases Junmyeon and tilts his head to the side, “Go wait in the living room. I will be right with you.”

Junmyeon nods as he walks towards the living room. The space is open and vast, and Junmyeon is sure it looks great when it is daytime. There are more bookshelves, albeit smaller than the one that one can see when they enter the apartment down the foyer. There is a large television hung up on the wall surrounded by small and big picture frames of paintings. A comfy couch, two more chairs, a glass and steel coffee table, a soft grey rug and a bar at the corner complete the space. Junmyeon sits down on the couch and waits for Yifan with bated breath and heart racing.

Yifan joins him a couple minutes later with two glasses and a bottle of red wine. He pours them their drinks and hands a glass to Junmyeon, who takes it with a subdued “Thank you”. Yifan sips his drink and puts down the glass on the coffee table. He says, “So, I want you to remember a few things.”

Junmyeon nods as he takes his first sip to indicate that he is listening. Yifan continues, “One, as I said this is about you enjoying it as much I will. So, tell me what you want, don’t keep your wishes to yourself. Two, if you ever feel uncomfortable, you can stop. I won’t force you, ever, I promise you that.”

Junmyeon nods his head, “Okay, I get it.”

Suddenly Yifan grins as he scoots closer and pecks Junmyeon on his cheeks again. “Has anyone told you your cheeks look like peaches?”

“Uh,” Junmyeon starts blushing and that seems to amuse Yifan some more.

“You should see yourself in the mirror!” Yifan taps one long finger on Junmyeon’s cheek. “Like peaches.”

Junmyeon bites down on his lip to rein in the sassy comment. He doesn’t think Yifan is ready for that side of him yet. Yifan says, “So, anyway, think you can remember those two things?”

“Yes,” Junmyeon nods. He got it as clear as day. Now can they get to business? He has been getting more eager as the night progressed. This is all very new to him, but he knows that Yifan knows what he is doing, so his excitement levels have been increasing ever since their drive to Yifan’s place.

Yifan finishes his drink and cups Junmyeon’s neck. his thumb rubs soothing circles on Junmyeon’s nape, and the latter’s eyes flutter at the gentle, lulling motion. When he opens his eyes properly he realises Yifan has moved in much closer, when the older says in a husky voice, “But tonight is not about me.” Junmyeon nearly sighs in disappointment, but his heart picks up pace when Yifan continues in that sinful voice, “Tonight, I am going to take my time with you. Tonight is about you, and I promise not to hurt you. Remember what I said, okay?”

Junmyeon nods as Yifan comes closer. His eyes shut involuntarily when he feels Yifan’s lips touch his own.


	5. Chapter 5

Junmyeon is like a temptation that Yifan cannot resist, even if he tried his hardest. Throughout the dinner, as Junmyeon talked and laughed at the things he said, Yifan had tried his best to not kiss those enticing lips. He also tried to not stare too much at the pale expanse of neck and ogle at the sharp contrast of pale skin against the maroon fabric. Yifan wondered if Junmyeon knew how good he looked in dark colours. The black silk shirt and now this—Yifan made a mental note at dinner to subtly tell Junmyeon to wear only dark colours from now on.

Comfortable on his couch, Yifan _finally_ gets to kiss Junmyeon. And Junmyeon’s lips are slightly chapped but perfect as they tentatively move against his. Yifan can feel his inexperience, and his hesitation, but under his fingertips, he can feel Junmyeon’s thundering pulse. Yifan puts some pressure and licks along the seam of Junmyeon’s lips.

Yifan hears, and feels, the tiny gasp that Junmyeon emits. But he opens his mouth, and Yifan delves in, while simultaneously pulling Junmyeon closer. Junmyeon tastes like the wine they were drinking, but he is far more intoxicating. Yifan’s fingers dig deeper into Junmyeon’s soft hair as he tilts his head back. Junmyeon’s ragged moan when he sucks on the younger’s tongue makes his blood boil.

He pulls back a little, for air and to tell Junmyeon, “Sit on my lap.” He taps Junmyeon’s thigh for emphasis.

The shocked look in Junmyeon’s eyes amuses Yifan a little. Junmyeon’s hair is messy, his lips are red and his cheeks are flushed the most delicious shade of pink, and Yifan thinks he hasn’t seen anything this beautiful. Yifan squeezes Junmyeon’s thigh, and the latter nods. He moves and straddles him, trying to not sit directly on Yifan’s crotch. The older man smirks. We shall get there, he thinks as he realises how tight his pants feel now.

Yifan pulls down Junmyeon again by the neck and resumes kissing him. When Junmyeon’s tongue tentatively curls around his, Yifan groans. This time, Yifan lets his hands roam all over Junmyeon’s clothed back, then back into his hair. He pulls at the strands and Junmyeon’s head falls back with a strangled groan that sends blood rushing straight down to Yifan’s groin.

Yifan starts kissing Junmyeon under his jaw, then down his neck. He sinks his teeth near Junmyeon’s pulse, and as he sucks he hears Junmyeon gasp out his name. He licks over the bite he made to soothe the pain. He moves back and looks at the dark red mark on Junmyeon’s neck. He smirks in satisfaction. He continues to kiss along Junmyeon’s collarbone, nipping every now and then as his fingers make quick work of unbuttoning Junmyeon’s shirt. He doesn’t get to completely remove the shirt, but that is okay.

The maroon shirt falls of one shoulder and Yifan kisses way up to the juncture between Junmyeon’s neck and shoulder. He can hear Junmyeon taking deep breaths as his lips kiss a line from the latter’s neck to shoulder. He sucks a mark on Junmyeon’s shoulder as well. The younger makes a noise and loses his balance, and he comes resting right on top of Yifan’s semi-hard cock.

The contact makes both men groan. Junmyeon is hard as well, and Yifan cups his bottom and pulls him closer. Junmyeon keens at the sudden friction on his cock as pleasure shoots up his spine, overwhelming him. This is an entirely _new_ sensation. He rests his head on Yifan’s shoulder to catch his breath. Yifan smirks as he whispers directly into Junmyeon’s ear, “Did I ever tell you that you have a cute butt?”

Junmyeon whines into Yifan’s shoulder, “ _Yifan_.”

Yifan chuckles and runs his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair. The younger picks his head up and says in a shaky voice, “Can I please kiss you?”

Yifan grins before he feels Junmyeon’s swollen lips n his He has kissed a lot of people, but the way Junmyeon kisses back, hesitatingly yet eagerly is novel and spurring his desire to crazy levels. His lips are soft against Yifan’s as they move with more confidence now. He experimentally bites down on Yifan’s lower lip, which makes the latter part his lips, eager to see what Junmyeon does next. To his surprise, the younger sucks on his lower lip and Yifan shudders.

Yifan grabs Junmyeon by his butt and pulls him down on his erection, as he pushes his hips up. Junmyeon unconsciously grinds down and Yifan groans, _“Junmyeon_.”

Yifan grabs Junmyeon’s neck with one hand, and with the free hand he palms the front of Junmyeon’s pants, and he feels the younger hardening under his touch. Junmyeon pants as Yifan squeezes him through the pants, which feel too constricting and annoying. In all his virgin life, he never wanted anyone to touch him this bad. So, when he whines, the filter between his brain and mouth malfunctioning, “Please fuck me.”

Yifan stops what he is doing and looks at Junmyeon in surprise. The younger having realised what he said, starts blushing furiously (he has never been so whiny and needy). Yifan’s finger dig into the flesh into Junmyeon’s nape, his gaze darkens as he says in a low, husky voice, “Say that again.”

Junmyeon blinks, but he is too far gone to care. He whispers, his voice dripping in barely concealed lust, “Please fuck me.”

Yifan growls as he crashes his lips against Junmyeon’s in a harsh, blinding kiss that makes the latter lose his breath. Yifan licks, bites and sucks, dragging moans and mewls out of Junmyeon. Then when Yifan’s hands untuck his shirt and brushes against his nipples, Junmyeon breaks the kiss for much needed air.

“I am going to fuck you so good,” Yifan promises darkly as Junmyeon inhales. Yifan’s words, heavy with desire, knocks out the breath out of him again.

Yifan had said desire is a potent thing, and Junmyeon understands it now. He never wanted to be touched so badly. He enjoyed sex through his phone’s small screen and like every other hormonal youth, he was okay with his own hands. But this, Yifan’s lips on his, moving with so much passion and his large hands on his body has ignited an ache Junmyeon doesn’t recognise, but he knows what he wants. He wants those large hands on him— _everywhere_ on him.

Junmyeon’s thoughts are rudely interrupted when Yifan starts kneading the flesh on his butt and resumes kissing him, the older curling his tongue around his. This time the kiss is extra aggressive and demanding, wet and filthy—all tongue and teeth—and Junmyeon nearly melts. Then a sharp ripple of pleasure shoots up Junmyeon’s spine when Yifan’s one long finger slips down the waistband of his trouser and traces his entrance. Junmyeon shivers and he feels blind, hot need blaze through his veins. He wants Yifan badly, and he wants Yifan _now_.

“Up,” Yifan growls as he, with much willpower, pulls back, and slaps Junmyeon’s ass lightly.

Junmyeon bites back the whimper from the fleeting touch to his butt as he gets up from Yifan’s lap. The front of his pants rub uncomfortably over his erection, which makes him wince. However, his gaze gets caught by the impressive tent in Yifan’s trousers and he makes sure no part of his jaw is on the floor.

The older gets to his feet and grabs Junmyeon’s wrist. He smiles down at Junmyeon, “Are you okay?”

Junmyeon nods his head quickly. Words can never convey just how _okay_ he is right now.

Yifan shakes his head in amusement, and Junmyeon feels a bit embarrassed by his excessive eagerness, but he is too gone to feel sorry about it. so when Yifan starts walking, his grip strong and firm on Junmyeon’s wrist, the latter follows without question.

They finally stop at the third door down the corridor. Yifan opens the door, and Junmyeon realises it is the master bedroom, and it is Yifan’s room. And suddenly, the reality of the situation sucker punches Junmyeon in his gut. Here he is, an awkward, inexperienced (obviously) virgin about to say sayonara to his virginity. His knees wobble and he feels like leaving the room and running all the way to his home. He is ready to swim the river even.

Thankfully, Yifan puts a halt to Junmyeon’s sudden panic attack by shutting the door and grabbing the latter by the neck again to kiss him. This time, since they are standing, the height difference enables Yifan to taste every corner of Junmyeon’s sinful little mouth. He sucks a mark at the corner of Junmyeon’s upper lip, right on the faint mole before taking a break for air.

The sight of a flushed, panting Junmyeon with wide eyes and swollen, thoroughly-kissed lips has Yifan’s cock twitching a little. But first things first, Yifan finishes unbuttoning the rest of Junmyeon’s shirt. He drops the clothing item on the floor, and appreciates the red flush covering most of Junmyeon’s torso. He is so pale, and Yifan wants to mark him all over.

Junmyeon is fit and his body is firm in all the right places. Yifan lightly brushes his fingers against Junmyeon’s clavicles and over his dusky nipples, that perk up in attention. Suddenly he feels something digging on his chest. He looks down to see Junmyeon rubbing his knuckle over a button of his shirt. The younger looks up at him through his lashes and murmurs, “Why am I only shirtless?”

“Fair enough,” Yifan grins. He tips his head back and smirks, “Do the honours then.”

Junmyeon gulps. He has never undressed a man in his life. Should he do it sexily or should he do it normally? How does one even do it sexily? Is there even a way to unbutton shirts sexily? He is pretty sure there isn’t. So, mentally he says fuck it to technique, and starts unbuttoning as fast as he can with his shaky hands.

And when the grey shirt falls from the taller man’s shoulder’s, Junmyeon notices two things: one, Yifan is so disgustingly lean and broad; and two, he has tattoos. _Tattoos_. Junmyeon feels his mouth go dry. He demurely traces the scorpion on Yifan’s left bicep (it is a scorpion, right?). He whispers in awe, “Cool.”

Yifan chuckles, “My mother didn’t think so.”

Junmyeon shakes his head. “Of course she wouldn’t.”

Yifan chuckles once more before pulling Junmyeon close, crushing the shorter against his chest, and the brush of bare skin against skin sends a new wave of desire flood Junmyeon’s senses. His skin burns as Yifan’s large hands roam all over his bare back. Nervously, Junmyeon traces the firm expanse of skin in front of him. He likes the way Yifan’s skin breaks into goosebumps under his touch. He likes how Yifan is as affected as he is.

Their lips seek each other again, and Junmyeon sighs in pleasure. Yifan slowly backs Junmyeon till the back of his knees hit the bed. Junmyeon plops down on the mattress, lips still miraculously attached to Yifan, who bends down in tandem, still hungrily kissing him. Junmyeon never wants to stop kissing Yifan, he probably would not stop now if he had to.

Instinctively, Junmyeon scoots back, and Yifan follows. Yifan gently pushes him down on the bed, and Junmyeon falls back on the pillows. Yifan breaks the kiss, and grins when Junmyeon chases his lips. With his knees on either side of Junmyeon, Yifan takes a pause to admire and appreciate Junmyeon’s debauched appearance. Junmyeon’s black hair was pushed back when the night began but now is a mess over his forehead, his chest is heaving, and the loveliest shade of pink covers his face and trails down his chest.

Yifan leans forward and dips his head, his wet lips catching onto a nipple. Junmyeon gasps and his back arches when Yifan’s tongue starts rubbing circles around the hardened bud. Then Yifan takes time to appreciate his body in light sucks and wet, open-mouthed kisses. He is on a mission to mark Junmyeon anywhere he can. By now, Junmyeon wants to take his pants off and ask Yifan to put his mouth somewhere else.

Yifan kisses up Junmyeon’s neck and when his lips are under the latter’s ear, he murmurs, “Do you know how irresistible you are? How are you still a virgin Junmyeon?” It truly amazes Yifan that Junmyeon had maintained his chastity for so long. at the same time, however, he is extremely turned on by the fact that Junmyeon chose _him_.

Yifan’s hand press down on the front of Junmyeon’s pants, which makes the latter moan. “I—I wa-wasn’t interested.”

Junmyeon hears the zip being pulled down on his pants and Yifan asking him, “Then why say yes to me?”

Oh, Junmyeon could hand the older man a list, but since he doesn’t have the time right now, he wheezes, “You are hot.”

“Thought so,” Junmyeon feels the vibrations of Yifan’s quiet laughter on his skin when the latter moves down to give his other nipple the same attention.

Junmyeon is too hot and too bothered, and his skin is so sensitive due to his arousal that he nearly sobs when Yifan’s hand travels down his body and slips inside his underwear. Yifan’s long fingers grasp his aching erection and suddenly he is stroking him in slow, torturous movements. Okay, Junmyeon will definitely start crying now because it _feels so, so good_. This is way better than touching himself.

Yifan gets rid of Junmyeon’s pants and underwear in one tug, and the sudden exposure to air leads to goosebumps erupting down his thigh. Yifan takes another moment to appreciate the milky thighs, begging to be touched. So Yifan rubs his hand down one thigh, and as his hand inches closer to Junmyeon’s erection, Yifan notes his frustrated moan with amusement. He dips his head and bites on the supple skin on the inside of the thigh. He makes sure to suck good, to leave a mark that won’t recede that soon.

When Yifan’s breath ghosts over the head of Junmyeon’s cock, the latter whimpers, “Yifan, pl-please.”

“Please what Junmyeon?” Yifan even has the audacity to smirk as Junmyeon writhes, annoyed and aroused.

“I don’t know, just— _oh_!” Junmyeon is interrupted when Yifan grabs his cock in one hand and licks a stripe down his entire length, from the root to the tip. His knuckles are white as he clutches the bedsheet for his dear life as Yifan takes him in, slowly, and the sensation of the wet and hot mouth on him makes him moan.

Yifan hollows his cheeks and starts bobbing his head, and Junmyeon sees stars behind his eyelids. He doesn’t even remember closing his eyes. Yifan’s tongue traces the vein under his cock which makes Junmyeon moan louder. His mind blanks out next as Yifan licks at the head and starts massaging his balls.

Junmyeon doesn’t know how, or when, but his fingers lodge themselves in Yifan’s hair, who looks on unfazed and groans a little when Junmyeon tugs too hard. Yifan starts moving faster now, and the loud, lewd noises turn Junmyeon on, and he feels a familiar tightness in his lower abdomen. He grips the strands of Yifan’s hair harder and rasps, “Yifan, I-I am close.”

There is a string of saliva connecting the red tip of Junmyeon’s cock and Yifan’s equally red lips as the latter pulls back. His large hands are resting at the root of Junmyeon’s cock. The older man hoods his eyes and whispers, “I want you come in my mouth Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widen and his breath hitches. Holy fuck he is going to disintegrate at Yifan’s smouldering gaze on him. His heart pounds and before he can formulate a sentence, Yifan rubs his lips on the tip of his cock. He gives one hard lick over the head and Junmyeon’s back arches. The last thing he registers, before his vision going white, is Yifan’s mouth on him again, and he comes.

Junmyeon doesn’t know when it stops, but it does and he feels boneless and the pleasure still hums loudly in his blood. He looks up to find Yifan wiping the corner of his mouth. That reminds Junmyeon that he just got his first blowjob (the best blowjob ever) and Yifan didn’t even shy away from taking his release in. Junmyeon blushes furiously and the glazed look in Yifan’s eyes has his skin prickling again.

“So, that’s how a virgin tastes like,” Yifan smirks and Junmyeon wants to hide. He leans over Junmyeon and brushes his fingers against his jawline. “You good?”

“Yes,” Junmyeon exhales. He can write an essay on how good he feels.

“Good. I enjoyed it. Now, are you ready for round two?”

“Round two?” Junmyeon asks, terribly confused.

“About my situation,” Yifan whispers and grabs Junmyeon’s hand. He places it on his bulge, and Junmyeon feels Yifan’s cock twitch under his palm. “We can stop here if you aren’t ready.”

Junmyeon feels the tiniest bit brave, so he squeezes Yifan’s impressive length. The older man groans. There is an edge in Yifan’s voice when he growls threateningly, “ _Junmyeon_.”

Junmyeon grabs Yifan’s neck with his free hand and pulls the latter down. He brushes his lips against Yifan’s and sucks on his lower lip. He pulls back when he feels Yifan responding. He whispers huskily, “I did tell you to fuck me, and you promised.” Junmyeon doesn’t know where this braveness is coming from, but he doesn’t care. A shiver runs down his spine and over his entrance when he thinks about Yifan’s cock in him. He knows it will be worth it.

Yifan cocks one eyebrow, “Shy to scandalous in seconds. Kim Junmyeon you keep tempting me so much.”

With Yifan’s body covering him like that, Junmyeon feels warm, so when the older moves away, Junmyeon whines at the loss of contact. Yifan smirks as he stands to the side, “Patience.”

And then Yifan takes off his pants, and Junmyeon has to gulp when he sees the former’s unclothed and very erect cock. It _is_ impressive and suddenly Junmyeon wonders how he will ever accommodate _that_. He is ridiculously shorter than Yifan after all. Yifan returns to hover over Junmyeon again, and maybe he can tell by Junmyeon’s wide eyes, as he gently runs his fingers through the younger’s hair and say, “I promise I won’t hurt you.”

Junmyeon snakes his hands around Yifan’s neck and murmurs, “I believe you.”

Yifan kisses him then, and Junmyeon can taste the salt and bitterness of his release on the former’s tongue, but he doesn’t mind. He feels Yifan’s hand on his softened cock, which stirs up in interest again at Yifan’s steady strokes. He hears a drawer being pulled and some shuffling. The drawer remains opened and Yifan pulls back. He beams down at Junmyeon before asking, “Are you absolutely sure?”

Junmyeon nods. “Yes.”

“Okay. I will go slow, as slow as you want. If ever you start feeling uncomfortable, tell me.”

Junmyeon nods again, not trusting his tongue which lies heavy in his mouth. It hits him again. This is it. When he leaves the room, he will leave behind some part of him here, and that excites him and scares him simultaneously.

Yifan uncaps the bottle of lubricant and generously coats four of his fingers. Junmyeon gulps and thinks how Yifan’s thick and long fingers are enough to take his virginity. The thought nearly has him giggling out loud, but he controls that. No need to convey to Yifan just how strange his mind works.

When Yifan is sure his fingers are lubed enough, he says, “Now, since this is your first time, I will use four fingers to prep you.”

Junmyeon nods again. His breathes shallowly, as anticipation coils tight around him, the need for Yifan a sharp throb in his system. He grabs on to the bedsheet again and waits. A couple seconds later he feels a finger nudging at the ring of muscles at his butthole. That feels good enough. He exhales, but then gasps when the finger pushes past and slips inside him. This burns acutely. The touch is both hot and cold at the same time, and Junmyeon shivers.

“Junmyeon, look at me,” Yifan orders in a commanding voice. Suppressing the thrill at the deep voice, Junmyeon looks directly at Yifan and his furrowed brows, the picture of intense concentration. “You okay?”

Yifan tentatively slips his finger in and out, and it stings, but Junmyeon breathlessly says, “It is strange. Bu-but I am okay.” He _is_ okay in a way. Yifan’s gentleness, and the way he comes to grab one of Junmyeon’s fists, and slowly entwines his fingers, releasing the death grip Junmyeon had on the nice cotton sheets, helps him relax a little.

Yifan nods and starts moving his finger in earnest. Junmyeon gasps at the burn, which slowly recedes and then Yifan slips in a second finger. He pants loudly, never breaking his eye contact with Yifan. But then the burn becomes negligible and he finds himself moaning at the slow drag. This isn’t enough, his head is buzzing and he wants more. “Yifan, _more_.”

Yifan leans closer and slips his tongue in Junmyeon’s open mouth, stealing his breath. He adds another finger and pumps harder and faster, and Junmyeon feels the pleasure hitting him like an electric shock. Yifan keeps sucking on his tongue as he adds another finger. And suddenly, Junmyeon’s vision goes white and his cock stiffens some more, as Yifan’s long finger brush against a specific spot inside him.

Junmyeon’s head falls back and his chest heaves as he tries to gulp down as much oxygen as he can. His head swims and he wants to feel that sharp stab of pleasure again. He gasps, “Yifan, I-I—”

Yifan can tell what Junmyeon wants to say. He doesn’t reply as he finds Junmyeon’s prostrate again and the moan that rewards him is music to his ears. As Junmyeon gets down from the high, Yifan slips in the fourth finger. He pumps faster, and watches the way Junmyeon unravels and breaks underneath him.

A slim layer of sweat covers Junmyeon and his pale skin glows under the low lamplight. Yifan swallows and leans closer to lick a stripe on Junmyeon’s neck. Junmyeon mewls, “Yifan, Yifan, I want you to—”

“I think you are ready,” Yifan smiles as he pecks Junmyeon quickly on his temple. He removes his fingers and Junmyeon cries at the empty feeling.

Yifan sits back on his haunches and grabs a condom from the bedside table. He rips the foil and is about to cover his cock, when Junmyeon sits up and his small hands cover his. Yifan looks down at the younger in confusion. Junmyeon steadily says, “Can I?”

“Yes,” Yifan nods. He watches Junmyeon take the condom from his hand and slowly roll the latex over his cock, which jumps in interest at Junmyeon’s touch. When the condom covers his entire length, Junmyeon lightly squeezes the middle. Yifan throws his head back and moans roughly. The primal sound arouses Junmyeon some more. Then he picks up the bottle of lube from the table as well and puts a generous layer over Yifan’s cock. As he slathers the lube, Junmyeon keeps teasing with light touches over the tip and hard squeezes everywhere else. Junmyeon tingles thinking how Yifan will be inside him soon.

Yifan grips the back of Junmyeon’s head and groans, “You are quite something, you know.” He never imagined that Junmyeon would take the initiative to tease him like that.

Junmyeon grabs Yifan’s broad shoulders and pulls him down with him. “Why, thank you.”

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

With that, Yifan rests his weight on his elbows on either side of Junmyeon and the head of his cock presses against Junmyeon’s hole. Yifan pushes in some more and Junmyeon hisses at the stretch. His head falls back and the veins on his neck pop as he closes his eyes, the sensation of being filled past his limits overpowering him. Yifan kisses the entire expanse of his neck as he whispers, “Just breathe Junmyeon, breathe.”

So Junmyeon starts breathing deeply. In and out he breathes as Yifan pushes and pushes till he feels his cock nudging against that spot again. Junmyeon groans, lost in an odd mix of pleasure and pain. Yifan pulls back, and pushes in slowly again, but the pain is lesser than last time.

Yifan thrusts in and out slowly one more time, before Junmyeon moans in desperation, “More, please!”

Yifan smirks before he says, “Your wish is my command.”

Junmyeon opens his eyes and even though Yifan is smirking, he can see the sheen of sweat and the obvious strain. He is trying to hold back, and Junmyeon’s heart races. But Yifan complies with Junmyeon and pulls his legs over his shoulder as he starts thrusting harder, and faster. The change in angle makes Junmyeon moan louder than ever.

Yifan’s hips snap forward and Junmyeon follows him every time he pulls out. Sometimes Junmyeon moans when Yifan hits his prostrate dead on; and sometimes Yifan moans when he feels Junmyeon’s walls clenching tightly around him.

The dark bedroom, illuminated by the lone lamp on the bedside table, is filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and erotic, loud, and sometimes, breathless moans. Junmyeon feels nothing else but the way Yifan fills him, and the way every thrust has him seeing stars. His voice is hoarse and he feels no shame in voicing his pleasure out loud.

Yifan is getting off on the sounds Junmyeon is making and the way his hips meet him at every thrust. He loves how Junmyeon has completely given over to the pleasure. He knows he won’t last long, not when Junmyeon keeps tightening around his aching length like that.

Yifan wraps one hand around Junmyeon’s leaking cock. He takes the bead of precum on the head and spreads it all over Junmyeon’s cock. He knows he is close, so close, but he wants Junmyeon to head over the edge with him. He bites Junmyeon’s earlobe and says, in a tight voice, “Come for me Junmyeon.”

Yifan watches Junmyeon’s back arching and his abdomen clenching. And right when he comes, his walls squeeze down on Yifan’s cock, and the older comes a second behind Junmyeon. He clasps Junmyeon tight as he comes hard, and fills the condom. He slumps over Junmyeon, disregarding the stickiness coating the latter’s stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

Yifan is still buried deep in Junmyeon and the latter is still riding his high, and they are not moving. Yifan’s hot breath fans against Junmyeon’s sweat slicked skin as Junmyeon keeps him clasped close to him. Junmyeon tries to wrap his head around what happened and Yifan is trying to collect his breath.

A minute or two pass before Junmyeon says as he reckons his heartbeat has calmed down enough, “Yifan?”

Yifan pulls back and smiles down at Junmyeon. “You okay?”

Junmyeon smiles, “I am very okay.”

Yifan chuckles, “Let’s get you cleaned okay? To the bathroom.”

Junmyeon doesn’t really want to stand, not really, not when he feels so tired and sated, but Yifan pulls out, and the squelching sound makes the younger grimace. The emptiness that follows is so peculiar. Sex is so messy, he muses as Yifan holds his hand to help him stand. And then the pain hits.

“Ow!” Junmyeon doubles over and winces. “Oh wow, okay.” The pain starts from his lower spine and radiates down his legs. He briefly wonders if he will be able to even walk tomorrow. Sex is also plenty painful, he ruefully concludes.

“A warm bath will help with the pain,” Yifan says. Junmyeon looks at him and is satisfied to see the guilty expression on his face. He is in pain because of Yifan and his manhood after all, the older should feel all the guilt in the world (Junmyeon is petty like that). “You stay here, I will draw a bath.” He gently pushes Junmyeon down on the bed and leaves him alone as he enters the en suite bathroom. Soon, Junmyeon hears the tap running.

So Junmyeon sits back down and that makes the pain shoot up his spine, and he winces some more. Yifan better draw the best bath in the world. He crosses his arms and glares at the floor. He finally picks up his head and observes the room. It is big, but not very much. It only consists of a bed, two doors, one of them which is the bathroom, a huge painting above the bed and a lived-in stuffed chair by the window. The lamplight enables Junmyeon to see that the colour scheme is all neutrals here, unlike the greys downstairs. Prim and proper but tasteful is Junmyeon’s final verdict.

The semen has dried on Junmyeon’s chest and he glares down at that too. The events of the last few minutes make him grin. He is no longer a virgin! And his first time was amazing, judging by how his skin and lips still tingle, and he still can feel the aftermath of the orgasm on his body. He had heard horror stories of blood, not being able to orgasm and whatnot. But Yifan was a gentle yet powerful lover. And there will be more to come.

He has no grand expectations, but he briefly wonders just what Yifan’s and his relationship is. He knows what he agreed to, and he is excited. If his first time with the older man was anything to go by, he kind of is looking forward to what else he can do.

And it terrifies him _and_ excites him to no extent.

Yifan returns to the room, stark naked and Junmyeon gulps again. Even the highest paid porn stars have nothing on Wu Yifan. Also, he lost his virginity to this man of _all_ the people in Seoul. This man is just that attractive. The broad shoulders, the nice firm stomach (Junmyeon reckons busy CEOs have no time for abs) and the narrow V that tapers down to long, long legs. Yifan smirks, “Like what you see?”

Junmyeon narrows his eyes even though he can feel his cheeks heating up at being caught. He mutters, “You are awfully smug.” A little part in his brain tells him he should cover up his nakedness, but another part reminds him that Yifan is in his birthday suit as well and he has nothing to hide in front of Yifan does he?

“And you,” Yifan helps Junmyeon get to his feet. “Are awfully sassy.”

With slow steps, Junmyeon winces every now and then as he walks to the bathroom. As he steps inside, he quite cannot control his gasp.

The bathroom is done in warm amber marble that looks more expensive than this apartment. And the big white bathtub looks so tempting. Yifan has drawn a warm bath with a nice, calm-scented soap. Yifan steps in first and informs Junmyeon when he sees the younger admiring his surroundings, “I got this tub custom-made because of my height.”

“Of course!” Junmyeon chuckles.

Yifan steps in the bath first, still holding Junmyeon’s small hands. Junmyeon sighs as his feet dip in the warm water. Yifan sits down at one end, while Junmyeon sits opposite him. Junmyeon closes his eyes and hums in pleasure. Yifan was right, the warm water does ease his pain a lot. He sinks further, till the water reaches his chin. He mumbles, “This is nice.”

“Bergamot,” Yifan frowns. “Or so the bottle says.”

Junmyeon grins, “Bergamot is nice.”

“You okay now?”

“Much better, thank you.”

“Junmyeon,” Yifan’s voice gets a little serious. Junmyeon opens his eyes and peers at him in curiosity. “There are a few more things I want to tell you.”

When Junmyeon nods his head, Yifan continues, “Our relationship won’t be conventional. I am not going to be your boyfriend. If you expect a white horse and carriage, then I will have to stop whatever this is. I enjoyed sex with you, I really did. And it would be a loss to not venture further with you, but you are young and you are bound to be optimistic. You will be my lover and nothing else. I cannot promise you anything else.”

Junmyeon sits up straight and smirks. He knew all these deep down. He had a feeling that Yifan simply takes in lovers and pushes them aside when the right time comes. He fathomed as such when Sehun told him about the email incident. And he doesn’t expect a fairy-tale ending either. He is only twenty, he is supposed to have fun, not get too attached to man ten years his senior. Wu Yifan promises him fun and then some. He says, “I am aware. And I am not someone with stars in their eyes. Our attraction is physical, so I do not expect anything like a commitment. I am too young for that shit. I don’t want a boyfriend just for the sake of uploading couple selfies on Instagram. I am younger than you, but I am not idealistic; I am practical.”

Yifan smiles, “You are smart, I’ll give you that.”

“Can I tell you why I chose you?”

Yifan leans closer and places his hand on Junmyeon’s knee. “Please.”

“I have a pretty boring life and I wanted to have some fun. You seemed like fun.”

Yifan throws his head back and laughs for a while. After his laughing fit is over, he says, “You are quite something.”

Junmyeon shrugs his shoulders. “That is just how I roll.”

Yifan says nothing, just smiles and rubs his lips as he deeply regards Junmyeon, maybe trying to understand the younger.

 

The sheets are nice and warm under Junmyeon’s back, and he smiles in his sleep, not even bothered by the harsh sunlight filtering through the light cotton curtains. Last night was great, Junmyeon thinks as he stretches his legs. He sits up and rubs his eyes. He yawns and stretches his hands. His spine straightens and a dull echo of pain skittles along his lower back. That makes him smile again.

Sleep cakes his eyelids still as he replays all the words Yifan said to him last night in his mind. He looks beside him to see an empty space. Last night Yifan had slipped under the covers beside him, after giving him some aspirin, and Junmyeon thinks Yifan might have ended up nuzzling his neck later in the night. But it is a vague memory, Junmyeon thinks he might have been dreaming. He cannot imagine Yifan being that affectionate for some reason.

He looks around for his clothes when he spots a black robe, neatly folded, at the foot of the bed. Junmyeon picks it up and is amazed by the softness of the cotton fabric. He places his feet on the floor, and gingerly stands up, fearing the pain. And it comes, but it is a dull throb and kind of manageable. He drapes the robe around him and chuckles when he sees the robe brushing the floor. Yifan is six feet something, hence it is not a surprise Junmyeon is swimming in his clothes. The sleeves too end up covering his hands. Junmyeon pushes it back and suddenly he can smell the glorious smell of bacon frying.

Junmyeon walks out of the room, which does look wonderful in natural light, and as he gets down the staircase, he gasps in awe. The apartment is filled with paintings almost everywhere, and all of them are beautiful. Junmyeon would love to stay and admire, but bacon beckons and he needs to know where it is coming from, as judged by his suddenly grumbling stomach.

He makes his way towards the kitchen and he is surprised to see Yifan in a t-shirt and pyjamas as his back faces him. The older is hunched over the stove frying bacon.

Junmyeon quite likes the visual of Yifan cooking. It is such an odd contrast to the powerful CEO he is six days a week. Junmyeon walks around the counter, and leaning on it, chirps, “Good morning!”

Yifan whips around, a little startled, flipper in hand. Then his face breaks out into a grin, “Good morning. Did you sleep well?” His hair is down, covering his eyebrows entirely, and Junmyeon likes how years younger it makes him look.

“Yes.”

“And…are you okay?”

Junmyeon grins, “Much better now.”

“Good. I was feeling really bad that I hurt you.”

“I am okay now,” Junmyeon reassures him again by touching Yifan’s forearm.

“Okay, now go sit down, and watch me show off my cooking skills.”

Junmyeon laughs as he turns around to walk to the small table-for-two pushed at the corner, beside the refrigerator. But then his foot catches on the hem of the robe, and he looks on silently as the floor rushes up to catch him.

However, before he can grace the floor with his face, a hand winds around his midriff and pulls him back. Junmyeon huffs when he feels Yifan’s warm chest pressing on his back, “Just how tall are you?”

Yifan snickers, “Six feet one.”

“Damn you are tall…but thank you.” Junmyeon cranes his neck back to look at Yifan. The older smiles at him, and then his eyes flicker to Junmyeon’s lips. Junmyeon waits with bated breath, and soon Yifan leans down and kisses him.

Yifan cups Junmyeon’s jaw as he slots his lips against Junmyeon’s with a tender passion that turns the younger’s knees to jelly. Junmyeon’s eyes flutter close as Yifan kisses him, slowly, softly, almost languidly, taking his time. Junmyeon sighs and melts into his embrace. Yifan’s kisses are something, he can get addicted to them.

Junmyeon pulls back first as his lungs protest. Yifan smiles, “You have such nice lips.”

“Yeah, you too.” Junmyeon grins up at him and taps a finger against Yifan’s lips.

“Now go sit down,” Yifan mock scolds Junmyeon as he pushes the latter lightly.

Junmyeon pouts but goes down to sit down. He watches Yifan finish cooking the bacon, then bring out two plates and wiping them. Yifan proceeds to plate a stack of pancakes (Junmyeon drools a little) and bacon. He places the food and maple syrup on the table and says, “I hope you like it.”

Yifan hands Junmyeon the knives and forks as he sits down. Junmyeon gushes, “I love pancakes. But I hardly make them nowadays.” He drizzles some syrup over his pancakes.

“Why not?”

“Too much effort.”

“Well, you can always do what I do. Make your own mix with flour, baking soda and salt and store it in a good air-tight jar. Saves time.”

Junmyeon puts down his fork and looks at Yifan in renewed awe. “That is actually good advice. Never thought CEO Wu Yifan would dish out tips on pancakes.”

Yifan smiles and chews for a while before grinning. “Ah, never judge a book by its cover.”

Junmyeon nods and places a hand on his heart as he says, “I shall stop doing that from now onwards, I solemnly swear.”

Yifan’s gummy smile in return is a nice sight to see.

 

Junmyeon didn’t have to go to his internship today. He specifically told Yong-sun that he wouldn’t be able to come in on Saturdays since he works at the café in weekends. But Yifan had to go to work, but since it is a Saturday and a half-day, everyone comes in late, by ten in the morning at the least. So Yifan insists on dropping Junmyeon home. The younger keeps protesting, but Yifan is relentless, so Junmyeon shakes his head and climbs inside Yifan’s Audi.

On the ride Yifan asks Junmyeon about his college and future plans, and Junmyeon finds it nice to talk to the older man like this. Yifan even gives him some good advice. Soon enough, they have crossed the Han river and winding through Sinchon. A Saturday for college students means empty streets because no one is going to wake up before two in the afternoon, so the streets are nearly deserted and the cafés haven’t come to life yet. Junmyeon points Yifan at the right direction and they finally arrive in front of the former’s residence.

Yifan grins up at the grey block of building, “My student dormitory looked something like this!”

Junmyeon unfastens his seat belt, and smiles, “It is quite okay actually. I mean everything works, electricity, water and the caretaker is actually nice.”

Yifan laughs, “You got luckier than me in this regard! I remember distinctly, right before my college entrance exams, we didn’t have electricity for a week. Imagine fifty rooms filled with a hundred students, most of them are stressed out and are at the edge of their sanity. All the students rioted, even I joined in!”

Junmyeon laughs and raises his eyebrows. “That’s terrible. I would have started crying.”

“Oh we all did!”

Junmyeon and Yifan break into huge grins together before the former unlocks the door. He puts one foot on the ground and smiles at Yifan as he says, “Well, thank you then. See you on Monday.”

Yifan leans in and pulls Junmyeon back, closer to him, by his neck. Junmyeon licks his lips before slotting his lips against Yifan’s in a pleased sigh. He really, really likes kissing Yifan.

They kiss for a while and Yifan pulls back first. He grins, “That ought to keep me happy till Monday, I think.”

Junmyeon giggles a little. “Okay.” He pecks Yifan chastely once. “Have a good day.”

“You too.”

Junmyeon gets down and Yifan waves at him before restarting his car. Junmyeon watches the car leave and then he sighs. His heart skips a beat and he bites down on his lips to control the laughter he can feel bubbling in his stomach. He can still taste Yifan on his lips, and feel the heat of Yifan’s touches on his skin. Last night happened, he has Yifan’s attention and his life is so far so good.

“Good morning Junmyeon!” someone calls him from behind.

Junmyeon turns around to see the building’s caretaker, Cha Hakyeon, waving at him, trash bag in one hand. Junmyeon bows, “Good morning Hakyeon-sshi!”

“Been out all night?” Hakyeon genially asks.

“Eh,” Junmyeon fights the blush threatening to spread across his cheeks. “Been out with my college friends. Got too drunk, had to crush at a friend’s place.” Sometimes he is amazed how smoothly he lies. He can get an Oscar for his lying skills.

Hakyeon sniggers, “That sounds familiar! Anyway, have a nice day!”

“You too!”

Hakyeon walks away humming. Junmyeon deeply exhales and shakes his head. He quickly heads for the elevator before he encounters any more friendly neighbours who will proceed to ask him more embarrassing questions.

Junmyeon walks into his apartment and finds Jongin horizontal on the couch, eyes closed and headphones covering his ears. Junmyeon’s hip knocks against the shoe rack as he is removing his shoes, which alerts Jongin to his presence.

The younger sits up and scowls, “Where have you been?”

Junmyeon neatly places his shoes on the rack as he wonders about the anger in Jongin’s voice. But he chooses to ignore it as he replies, “I was out with fiends.”

“What friends hyung?”

Jongin’s scalding tone and patronising question somehow ends up irking Junmyeon. The older stomps towards the kitchen and says nothing. He pours himself a glass of water and watches Jongin join him in the kitchen from the corner of his eyes. Junmyeon keeps up his silent act as he finishes his drink and is about to skirt around the counter to leave when Jongin blocks his way.

Jongin calmly says, “You are lying.”

Junmyeon loses his cool. He really doesn’t need Jongin’s peculiar yet infuriating attitude right now. He was feeling good and thinking about meeting Yifan again, but Jongin decides to rain on his parade. He shoves Jongin and shouts, “My life is none of your business!”

Jongin doesn’t even budge. But his eyes fall on Junmyeon’s neck. He grabs the collar of Junmyeon’s shirt and glares at the reddish bruises all over the pale column of Junmyeon’s neck. His voice gets tight when he speaks in a low tone, “What are these then hyung?”

Junmyeon’s jaw tightens at the way Jongin is looking at him. There is anger and judgement in the younger’s eyes, and Junmyeon doesn’t understand why. But suddenly he feels small under Jongin’s piercing gaze. And he doesn’t understand that either.

Jongin’s fingers are still clenched around Junmyeon’s collar and the space between them gets hot and uncomfortable. Jongin ducks his head and lets go of Junmyeon’s collar. Junmyeon quietly says, “I need to go work.”

Jongin sighs and nods, and moves aside to let Junmyeon pass. The older walks around the Jongin, his shoulder bumping against the latter. Suddenly Jongin grabs him by the wrist, and Junmyeon looks over his shoulder with a frown. The younger says, “I am sorry. Your life is none of my business, you’re right. It is just…I was worried.”

Junmyeon’s heart clenches tightly in his chest and he feels heavy. He smiles a little and says, “It is okay. I am sorry for shouting at you.”

Jongin releases Junmyeon’s wrist and grins down at him, “Hyung forgave me? Dinner is on me then!”

Junmyeon laughs as the awkward atmosphere lifts due to Jongin’s brighter-than-sunshine smile that never fails to light up this apartment, and his heart. “Don’t buy anything too extravagant!”

“Buy? I can also cook you know,” Jongin pouts and looks extremely offended.

Junmyeon just flicks him on his forehead and enters his room to change for his part-time job at the café-cum-bookstore. He takes a quick shower and changes into a black t-shirt and jeans. He doesn’t bother with drying his hair as he leaves his apartment to head out. He bids goodbye to Jongin, promising the latter to come home early. He misses Jongin’s heated gaze on him when he runs his hand through his wet hair.

Junmyeon finds himself thinking mostly about Yifan and then about Jongin and the look in his eyes in the kitchen throughout the bus journey to work and all through his shift at the café. Even the antics of his co-workers couldn’t distract him enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh Sehun wonders why his boss is staring out of the window and smiling. There is a weird glow in his eyes and he looks too relaxed for a Monday morning. And there was the other thing that is bothering Sehun to no extent—his boss has been texting someone ever since he sat in the car.

Now, Yifan is not much of a texting person. After working for him for more than a year, Sehun knows that Yifan likes being to the point and calls people for directly conveying what he wants. According to him, texting is unreliable; the message could be misinterpreted, misunderstood or connection might be unstable and the message can reach the receiver too late. So, the fact that he is texting and _smiling_ at his phone raises a few red flags in Sehun’s head. His hand itches to grab Yifan’s phone and check. But that would be a sure shot way to get fired. And that would stop his nice side earnings from Siwon (he does spy on Yifan for Siwon sometimes—all for his boss’s good of course).

The phone beeps again, and Sehun knows it is another message from that person who has his boss smiling on a Monday morning (they haven’t been to the coffee shop yet for the first cup of the day). Yifan replies by typing at the speed of light. Sehun raises an eyebrow in surprise and thanks his face muscles for not betraying him (results of a resting Bitchface he has practiced for years). Then the impossible happens—his boss actually chuckles. And Sehun loses his grip on reality, he gasps, and he gasps loud enough for Yifan to raise his head and scowl at him. Yifan asks in a gruff voice, “What?”

“You…,” Sehun hesitated. He doesn’t want to offend Yifan since the man is the reason why he is not consuming ramen three times a day. But Yifan always told him to be honest with him, so he just goes with it, “You just laughed. On a Monday morning. That too before your first cup of double espresso.”

Yifan shrugs and leans back, “Didn’t know my good mood can be such an inconvenience to you Mr Oh.”

“Sorry sir,” Sehun clears his throat, a bit scared now. “It’s just I have never seen you so happy on a Monday morning.”

A corner of Yifan’s lips curl into a smirk as he stares at his secretary. “I have my days.”

Sehun doesn’t bother asking anymore as the car reaches the café a block away from the office. Sehun and Yifan usually go in together and Yifan pays for both of their orders. But today, Sehun nearly falls to the floor when Yifan places a third order—for a caramel coffee. He quickly thinks—Siwon likes his coffee black; the director that Yifan is friendly with also likes his coffee black—and draws a blank. So who is Yifan buying this coffee for?

Yifan pays likes always and they head back to the car. Sehun, however, keeps eyeing the coffee that Yifan places in the holder. The car starts and Yifan slowly sips his coffee. Sehun’s mind races as he sips his own mochaccino. Right now, he feels like he stepped into some alternate dimension, because this reality doesn’t make any sense.

Soon, they are at the office and the car heads for the private parking, and Sehun spies a man standing at the CEO’s parking spot. As the car nears the figure, Sehun’s jaw unhinges when he recognises the man. It is Kim Junmyeon.

The pieces kind of click into place, and the picture is completed when Yifan bounds out of the car as soon as it becomes stationery, walks towards Junmyeon and hands him the coffee. And the small kiss Yifan places on Junmyeon’s temple also helps.

Sehun gets out of the car and his mouth is open. He wants to say something, but his brain has chosen to shut down his speaking ability.

Junmyeon giggles, “Told you his face would be priceless!” Yifan too snickers along, much to Sehun’s chagrin.

Sehun makes a noise and points a finger at Junmyeon. He blinks a few times, trying to understand this development. He stutters, “W-what?” Yifan was texting Junmyeon; Yifan bought coffee for Junmyeon; and Yifan was smiling and looking out of windows like some male lead in a drama due to Junmyeon. He is now certain he _has_ stepped into an alternate dimension.

Yifan shakes his head. He cups Junmyeon’s neck and strokes it before muttering, “See you later.” He finally addresses Sehun, “Pick your jaw from the floor and let’s go. We have a busy day ahead.”

Junmyeon smiles at Yifan and ignores Sehun as he walks away. Yifan starts walking and Sehun mutely follows as he is still trying to make sense of what the fuck just happened.

 

Ever since Saturday, a thought has been plaguing Junmyeon. So, when Monday rolls over, Junmyeon makes up his mind to talk to Sehun about his mental anguish. As he walks towards the station, he gets a new message. He takes out his phone from his pocket to find a new message from Yifan. And instantly his mood lifts and he starts to smile.

**_From: Yifan_ **

_Good morning_

**_To: Yifan_ **

_Good morning ^^_

**_From: Yifan_ **

_I was thinking about you this weekend._

Junmyeon blushes a little before typing out his reply.

**_To: Yifan_ **

_Me too._

**_From: Yifan_ **

_Will you like to lunch with me today?_

But Junmyeon already promised Sehun that he will have his lunch with him. He needed to talk to Sehun about something important.

**_To: Yifan_ **

_Sehun hyung wanted to lunch with me though_

**_From: Yifan_ **

_That’s alright. We can always get lunch some other day._

**_To: Yifan_ **

_I am sorry_

**_From: Yifan_ **

_Don’t. Say, I always get myself coffee every morning, would you like me to bring you some?_

**_To: Yifan_ **

_That’d be lovely, but aren’t you with Sehun right now? He told me he usually comes with you every morning._

**_From: Yifan_ **

_So?_

**_To: Yifan_ **

_He will never stop talking about you buying me coffee._

**_From: Yifan_ **

_He has to get used to it._

Junmyeon’s heart skips a beat for no damn reason. Fuck Oh Sehun and his taunts. If Yifan wants to buy him coffee, who is he to stop Yifan?

**_To: Yifan_ **

_Well, I haven’t told him about our date, so if you do buy me coffee his face would be priceless. I would love to see that face._

**_From: Yifan_ **

_I’d like to see that face as well._

**_To: Yifan_ **

_Oh yes!_

_BTW I like caramel coffee though._

**_From: Yifan_ **

_Roger that. Meet me in my parking lot in ten._

**_To: Yifan_ **

_Okay!_

Junmyeon just cannot stop smiling. Yifan has been texting him sporadically since Saturday. Junmyeon is not much into texting, preferring to call people, so he appreciated how Yifan didn’t bombard him with texts. Also, the lack of emoticons gives Junmyeon a sense of peace. The perks of having an older lover?

This weekend went relatively well. Jongin was normal, his work went okay and he finally finished the last few episodes of this drama he was religiously following. He even managed to get himself off at the thought of Yifan and his fingers in him in the shower while Jongin (thankfully) was out on an errand.

After the entire incident at the parking lot, and Sehun’s beautiful shocked face, Junmyeon’s heart soars and he feels like nothing can go wrong today. Except it does.

As he is finishing his coffee—which is great by the way—Kim Kibum finds him.

The copywriter from hell zeroes in on the hapless intern and clicks his finger under Junmyeon’s nose. “You! You look like you are doing nothing, come with me!”

And Junmyeon gets stuck writing copies for a baby-care brand. But it doesn’t sail smoothly. Kibum hates all his first copies and he ends up rewriting them all over again. This abominable cycle of rewrites continues for the rest of the day, jailed in Kibum’s swanky office.

Junmyeon ends up missing lunch, thus missing his opportunity to talk to Sehun. Jungkook takes mercy on him and buys him some ramen when Kibum leaves for his lunch (Junmyeon has never hated anyone this much in his life). Junmyeon drowns in gratitude and swears to pay Jungkook back.

Finally, when the clock hits eight in the evening, and all the interns have left an hour ago, Yong-sun saunters in Kibum’s office, where Junmyeon is imprisoned, and frees him. She shakes her head, “Kibum, Junmyeon isn’t supposed to stay for so long. let him go, he can finish whatever he is doing first thing tomorrow.”

Yong-sun’s voice is genial but even Junmyeon can hear the subtle command in it. Kibum hears it too. He presses his lips and glares at Junmyeon for a moment; Yong-sun is the boss and he has to obey her. He curtly says, “You can leave then. We will continue this tomorrow.”

Junmyeon gets up hurriedly, packs his messenger bag at light speed and bows down to both Yong-sun and Kibum. He nearly skips out of the office. He has escaped hell today and yes, he has to return tomorrow, but for now, he shall enjoy his (short-lived) freedom to the fullest. Maybe he could hit the nearest KFC and buy a bucket of chicken to celebrate. Jongin likes chicken…

As he is walking towards the elevator, Yifan calls. Junmyeon’s steps falter as he accepts the call. He meekly says, “Hello?” The older called him for the first time since exchanging numbers.

“Hi,” Junmyeon thought Yifan sounded sexy in real life, but he sounded even better on the phone. “Sehun said you were working with Kibum today. So, can I safely guess that you are still in the office?”

“Ding ding, correct answer. I am about to leave actually.”

“Well, would you like to have dinner with me then?”

Junmyeon grabs the strap of his messenger bag and tries to breathe slowly. He replies, “Sure. So, do I meet you at the parking lot?”

“Actually, no. I am still in my office, got a lot of work to do. But I can take a break.”

Junmyeon can hear the smile on Yifan’s face. For a stoic businessman, Yifan smiles freely. Junmyeon has started to think the popular grim face of Yifan’s splashed all across media platforms is a PR stunt. There is a smile on his face too when he says, “Sure.”

“I ordered Chinese, is that okay?”

“It is.”

“See you.”

Junmyeon is still stupidly smiling as he heads for the private elevators. He remembers the passcode and his hands shake a little as he punches in the numbers. He needs to get a grip and act like he has not been dying to get Yifan all for himself since Saturday.

The doors open and Junmyeon takes a few deep breaths before walking out of the elevator. He realises the entire floor is empty. Choi Siwon’s office is dark and both secretaries are absent. Well, Junmyeon is relieved that Sehun is nowhere to be seen. If Sehun saw him walking into Yifan’s office, that too after hours, Junmyeon would have never heard the end of it.

Junmyeon raises his fist to knock on the door to Yifan’s office, but it swings open before he can do so. Junmyeon’s breath hitches when he takes in Yifan’s appearance. The CEO was all prim and proper this morning, but now his tie is missing, the top three buttons on his powder blue shirt is undone and his hair is messy in the sexy way. Junmyeon gulps and tries to smile, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Yifan reaches for Junmyeon’s hand. “Heard the elevator arrive. Come in.” The older drags him inside. “Excuse me for the mess. I got super annoyed with our Japanese collaborators.”

“Important project?” Junmyeon asks as he glances over the office space. It is quite a mess. Yifan’s tie is hanging off a lamp; his suit jacket is on the floor at the bottom of the bookshelf; and the work table is invisible under all the papers strewn all over its surface. “Wow, you made quite a mess.”

“That’s why I called you. I needed a distraction.” Yifan looks over his shoulder and smirks.

Junmyeon turns his gaze down and tries not to smile like an idiot. Yifan moves towards the sitting area where one can enjoy an excellent view of a nigh time Seoul. They sit down and that is when Junmyeon realises the food is already here. He narrows his eyes at the containers and says, “Umm, Yifan, you already ordered for two. You didn’t have a hand in Kibum-sshi making me his sacrificial lamb today, do you?”

Yifan guffaws as he picks up his chopsticks. “Trust me, I didn’t. But when a grumpy Sehun informed me you were stuck in Kibum’s office, I knew you weren’t leaving until he allowed you to.”

“Is Kibum-sshi like that with everyone?” Junmyeon picks up some chicken and starts chewing. God, the food is good!

“Yes. Back when Yong-sun hired him, she consulted me. Kibum was a force to reckon in the ad agency he used to work in New York. When he moved back to Seoul to take care of his ailing mother, we struck gold. He is brilliant, but his fuse is short.”

“He is brilliant, and I did learn a lot from him, but he is also kind of scary.”

“I know! Everyone in the ad world quivers at the mention of Kim Kibum.”

They talk and eat, and soon the food is finished. Yifan gets up from the couch and grabs two beer bottles and Junmyeon simply raises an eyebrow when he finds the bottles are very nicely chilled. He asks, “You have a stash of chilled beer in your office?”

Yifan laughs. “I have a mini fridge under my desk! I actually have an impossible sweet tooth, so I also stash candies there.”

Junmyeon shakes his head and chuckles, “Perks of being the CEO I guess.”

“Absolutely.”

One bottle turns to two and a few minutes later Junmyeon finds himself pressed close to Yifan. He has abandoned his half-finished beer a long time ago. His hands are instead wrapped around Yifan’s broad shoulders for his dear life as the older licks a stripe up his neck. One moment they were laughing about something, and the next moment Junmyeon leans over and Yifan meets him halfway to seal his mouth against the younger.

Junmyeon groans when Yifan pulls his hair back and nips at his jawline. Yifan brings his mouth to his lips and whispers, “Up, I am taking this to the bedroom.”

Yifan gets to his feet and pulls Junmyeon up with him. His heart picks up pace as it dawns on him that he is going to have sex again. He would get home so late, but he doesn’t care, not when Yifan is looking at him like the older cannot wait to ravish him.

They make their way to the corridor where Junmyeon had spied two doors the first time he entered the office. Yifan opens the door on the left and switches on the light. Junmyeon notices that this bedroom looks more like a hotel room. It lacks colour and personality, but Yifan doesn’t live here. Just a plain bed in metal frames, a set of drawers beside it, a rug and a mirror completes the interior.

Yifan shuts and locks the door behind him. Junmyeon is startled when he feels arms wrap around him from behind. Yifan brushes his lips against Junmyeon’s ear. “I thought you looked quite sinful in dark colours, but this white shirt is good on you too.”

Junmyeon tilted his head, allowing Yifan to place kisses all over his pale neck. Yifan sucks a bite and Junmyeon moans, throwing his head back on the former’s chest. Yifan’s hands roam down his body, one hand tries to unbutton his shirt and the other comes to press down on the front of his crotch. The sudden touch has Junmyeon keening. Then Yifan slowly starts running his hand up and down in a slow merciless pace.

Junmyeon pushes back because Yifan’s dangerously light touch is making him embarrassingly hard. He gasps in surprise when he feels Yifan’s erection pressing into his lower back. His vision goes blurry for a second when Yifan tightly squeezes his now hard cock.

Yifan managed to get half of Junmyeon’s shirt unbuttoned, but he is too impatient. He turns Junmyeon around and grabbing him by the neck, slips his tongue into the younger’s mouth.

As Yifan is kissing Junmyeon, he also pushes him towards the bed. When they reach the bed, Yifan pushes Junmyeon down. The younger gracelessly falls, but the wanton look in his eyes drives Yifan’s libido higher. Junmyeon perhaps could hear his mind as he sits up and leans back on the bed by supporting himself on his elbows. This action leads to the shirt falling off one shoulder and the visual is striking.

Yifan makes quick work of his own shirt and joins Junmyeon on the bed. Junmyeon doesn’t wait any longer and drags Yifan down to kiss him, to tug at his lower lip with his teeth and then stroke his tongue along Yifan’s. Junmyeon lies down on his back and Yifan covers him completely. The lower part of their bodies come into contact and they groan together.

Yifan presses down, and rolls his hips. The sounds that Junmyeon make are downright filthy and Yifan grins. He leans down to pull one pert nipple into his mouth.

As Yifan grinds on Junmyeon’s crotch and keeps flicking his tongue around his nipple, Junmyeon loses his mental composure and isn’t even sure what he is saying. He wants to focus on the agonising pressure on his cock and he also wants to feel the way Yifan scrapes his teeth against the other nipple. But he cannot, this double assault on his senses ratchets his desire to impossible levels. He thinks he says something, but he doesn’t know. It is only when the pressure on his crotch eases and the cool air hits his chest that he realises something is very, very wrong.

Junmyeon peels his eyes open and blinks up at Yifan in confusion. The older is frowning down at him, but his eyes aren’t angry. There is an odd look in his eyes and Junmyeon can see the lust swim in them. Junmyeon carefully asks, “Is everything okay? did I do something?”

Yifan leans in closer, his lips barely brushing against Junmyeon’s. He mumbles, “Did you?” Junmyeon takes a deep breath. What did he exactly do? Did his inexperience pierce through the haze of lust surrounding them and now Yifan reckons he doesn’t want him anymore? “Don’t you remember what you said?”

Junmyeon gulps as he tries to recollect, but no matter how much he stresses his memory, he cannot remember. He looks at Yifan helplessly and hopes he didn’t say a bad joke about the other’s fingers. That’d be a sure deal breaker.

Yifan chuckles darkly. “You just said, I repeat ad verbatim, ‘Fuck me daddy’.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widen. Firstly, he feels mortified. Secondly, he feels like kicking himself in the head for revealing his carefully guarded kink. And third, he feels terribly confused when Yifan starts unzipping his pants. Junmyeon drags his teeth over his lips. “Umm.”

“What? You asked daddy to fuck you, so let me,” Yifan nonchalantly says as his eyes burn through Junmyeon, reawakening his desire. The younger lamely nods, his tongue thick in mouth as he remembers what Oh Sehun said at the party. He had forgotten about the whole “daddy kink” part. Now, he is just so fucking turned on.

Soon enough, Yifan has managed to take his pants off and proceeds to finish undressing himself. Junmyeon sees Yifan rummaging through the bedside drawer, which has him raising an eyebrow. “You planned this, didn’t you?”

Yifan chuckles as he returns to hover over Junmyeon again. He places the lube and condom on a pillow. He says, “I may have. I may have imagined taking you bent over my desk. Now I’d like you to repeat what you said to me before.”

Junmyeon swallows down the knot in his throat as he imagines being bent over the desk as Yifan fucks him. He watches Yifan uncap the lube and coat his fingers. Junmyeon spreads his legs and complies as he breathlessly says, “Fuck me _daddy_.”

Yifan makes a choking sound as he sharply watches Junmyeon’s pretty pink mouth form the words. He never thought for someone who looks so innocent, Junmyeon could form words like that. But all in all, it was hot as hell; and he is so turned on. He had wondered if it was safe to talk about his kink to Junmyeon, but he is glad things turned out this way.

“Yes, baby,” Yifan growls as he rubs Junmyeon’s puckered hole with his thumb.

Yifan’s voice and words thrill him. And the teasing is excruciating. He ends up whimpering, “Daddy please.”

“Please what?” Junmyeon can tell Yifan is enjoying it, and so is he.

“Daddy, _please_ put your fingers inside me.” At the back of his mind, Junmyeon does wonder where all his shame went to. And he hopes it stays wherever it is, because he doesn’t want to stop being this shameless and needy.

Thankfully, Yifan just smirks and complies. He slips his finger inside and Junmyeon sobs in gratitude. It still burns, but not like his first time. It is easier to adjust this time. So, it isn’t too long before Yifan slips in two more fingers.

Yifan brushes against his prostrate and Junmyeon sees stars. Yifan keeps steadily pumping and each time he presses close to the right spot, Junmyeon feels a little bit more insane with need and thinks he can come like this. But he won’t.

When Yifan puts in the fourth finger, Junmyeon snaps. He grabs Yifan’s free hand and begs, “ _Enough_. Please, please—”

“Please what? Tell me clearly.”

Junmyeon knows Yifan knows, as judging from the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He also knows what Yifan wants to hear. His voice shakes as he whispers, “I want you to fuck me daddy.”

“That’s more like it.”

Junmyeon doesn’t help Yifan with the condom this time. He spreads his legs wider when Yifan comes back to rest between his thighs. He pulls up Junmyeon’s legs and puts his hands on both knees. Yifan asks, his voice hard, “Ready?”

“Yes daddy.”

Yifan doesn’t say anything else as he thrusts in, slowly and steadily, careful not to hurt Junmyeon. The younger may no longer be a virgin, but he is still tight as hell, and Yifan is half-crazy with the need to thrust faster and rougher. But he doesn’t, instead lets Junmyeon get used to the stretch and his girth.

Junmyeon blanks out as Yifan slides in slowly. It burns a little, but Yifan has stretched him out adequately and he can feel Yifan’s thickness pressing hard against his walls. Last time, he was too anxious to please and not fuck things up. Today, he wants to remember every single thing in detail. He keeps his eyes open, which is a hard thing to do, and watches Yifan’s gorgeous face.

Junmyeon gasps as Yifan pulls out and then thrusts back in, filling him so well. He doesn’t stop the moan spilling out from his lips. As Yifan pulls out again, Junmyeon rocks his hips down, eager to meet Yifan’s every thrust. He doesn’t know how he is doing it, but he lets his body take over.

Yifan keeps up the steady pace, and Junmyeon knows it is for his benefit. But he has had enough. He grabs Yifan’s face. When the older feels Junmyeon’s hands on his face, his eyes fly open. Junmyeon says in a needy, breathless voice, “Harder daddy.”

Junmyeon watches Yifan’s Adams’ apple bob. He licks his lower lip and nods, “Okay baby.”

Yifan captures Junmyeon’s lips and bends the younger’s body in half. And then he thrusts back in, harder and faster. The new angle has Yifan’s cock hit Junmyeon’s prostrate and he cannot stop moaning at the heady pleasure.

The thrusts are sharp and fast now. Yifan is so damn deep inside Junmyeon, the younger can feel it and he can also feel his end coming closer. Yifan keeps hitting him in the right place and his cock leaks with neglect. He throws his head back and closes his eyes. His hand winds down and he starts tugging at his cock.

Yifan watches with awe as Junmyeon’s small hand curls around his own cock and smears the precum over the entire length before he starts tugging it. Yifan moans when he feels Junmyeon’s walls squeezing down mercilessly on his cock. He realises Junmyeon is close. He growls, “Come for daddy, baby.”

Junmyeon nods his head and bites his lips, having heard Yifan loud and clear. His hand works faster and when he rubs his thumb over the slit, his back arches and he falls over the edge, crash landing hard. He comes hard as strings of white spurt out and stain his white shirt, and some of it even lands on Yifan’s chin. His orgasm travels through his body and burns his blood. His nerves feel shot and his skin is so, so hot.

Yifan pulls out and looks down at Junmyeon’s beautiful blissed out face. When Junmyeon opens his eyes, Yifan smiles down at him. Then using his thumb, he collects the drop of semen on his chin. He doesn’t break the eye contact as he licks his thumbs clean. He watches Junmyeon gulp and look at him with shiny eyes. The younger eyes dart down and get as wide as saucers. Yifan looks down at his still erect cock. He hadn’t managed to come yet. Well, to the bathroom then.

Junmyeon quickly sits up and before Yifan can move, his slightly shaky fingers remove the condom off his cock. Yifan whispers in shock, “Junmyeon! What are you doing?”

Yifan gets an answer when Junmyeon crouches in front of him, his warm breath hitting the head of his cock. The younger looks up at him through his bangs, and the peculiar mix of innocence and want in those deep eyes makes Yifan shiver in arousal. Junmyeon asks, “Can I suck you off daddy?”

 _Fuck_. He would have doubted Junmyeon’s virgin claims if he wasn’t the one to take it in the first place. Junmyeon could be so sensual sometimes, and he isn’t even aware of it. He nods and grabs onto Junmyeon’s soft hair strands.

This is the first time Junmyeon is giving anyone a blowjob. He is nervous, but he is determined. Yifan made him orgasm so hard, thus it is only fair Junmyeon return the favour. It is unfair that he gets to come and Yifan doesn’t. He knows he lacks experience, but he remembers how Yifan gave him his first blowjob (as if he could ever forget that).

Tentatively, Junmyeon kisses the head of Yifan’s cock and lightly massages it with his lips. He even flicks his tongue and licks up the dot of precum on top. It is salty and bitter, but it is so _Yifan_ —masculine and powerful. He closely watches Yifan, gauging his reactions. Yifan groans when he licks at the head and his grip gets a tad bit tighter on Junmyeon’s hair. Junmyeon fathoms he is doing so good so far.

He wraps his lips around the top and flattens his tongue on the underside. He bobs his head a little and Yifan’s sharp gasp tells him he is doing okay. The one problem that Junmyeon realises now is that Yifan is too damn big to completely fit into his mouth. But he tries as he takes more of Yifan in. When he feels Yifan’s cock twitch, he uses his hand to grip what he can’t take in.

He moves his head up and down, his hand following the pattern in tandem. Yifan moans wantonly when Junmyeon licks over the throbbing vein. Junmyeon does that a few more times, and watches Yifan’s face twist in pleasure. He also feels Yifan’s finger tighten some more in his hair. Before he can understand, Yifan’s hips buck and his cock pushes at the back of Junmyeon’s throat.

Tears well up in Junmyeon’s eyes as he tries to not give into his gag reflex and start coughing. Saliva drips down his chin as Yifan rubs at the corner of his eyes. The older softly says, “I am sorry. I won’t do that again. You are doing so good baby. You’re doing so good for daddy.”

The praise makes Junmyeon very happy. So, he relaxes his gag reflex the best he can and inches further up Yifan’s cock. Then he swallows around Yifan’s cock, which draws out the sexiest and deepest moan out of Yifan. Junmyeon’s ego swells with pride. Yifan is unravelling over him and it is all thanks to him.

Yifan grip on his hair is near painful now. Junmyeon wonders why before Yifan rasps, “Baby, I am close.”

That is the only warning Junmyeon gets before a rush of strong, salty liquid fills his mouth. He gags a little at the sudden onset of fluid but he doesn’t protest. He lets Yifan come in his mouth and swallows it all down.

When Yifan is done, Junmyeon’s jaw slackens and the former pulls out. Yifan’s breath falters as he looks at Junmyeon tiny red mouth, shiny with saliva and semen. He pulls Junmyeon up and kisses the younger, not caring that he can taste himself on Junmyeon’s tongue. He kisses him deeply and thoroughly, hoping Junmyeon gets all his silent compliments.

Junmyeon is the first one to pull back. He pants, “Did…did I do okay daddy?”

Again, the contrast of those innocent, open eyes and that debauched mouth, fuses Yifan’s brain a little. He runs his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair, gently massaging over the places he might have gripped too tight. He whispers back, “You were the best baby.” And he wasn’t even lying.

Junmyeon smiles and his eyes crinkle adorably. He giggles, “That was the first time I sucked a guy off!”

Yifan snickers along. “Thank you.”

Junmyeon beams, his face is glowing in the aftermath of their tryst and Yifan is taken aback by it. “You are welcome.”

He scratches Junmyeon’s scalp a few more times before smirking as he remembers a very important question he wanted to ask. “So, how did you know I like being called that?”

Junmyeon’s mouth falls open as he gapes. His blush returns with a vengeance as he protests, “I didn’t!”

“Then?” Yifan narrows his eyes, now a little suspicious.

Junmyeon drops his gaze and looks at anywhere but Yifan as he quietly says, “I, uh, I have a daddy kink.”

Yifan at first thinks he heard wrong, but when he is sure he didn’t, he just starts laughing loudly.

Junmyeon just feels greatly embarrassed and tucks his head under Yifan’s chin.


	8. Chapter 8

After they had cleaned up, Yifan didn’t even give Junmyeon an option to protest when the older informed that he was dropping the other home. Since Junmyeon’s shirt was spoiled, Yifan gave him one (he had a small wardrobe in his bathroom). The shirt is a bit loose on Junmyeon but he doesn’t mind. Yifan kept the dirty shirt and promised to return it to Junmyeon after he gets it cleaned.

An hour later, it is nearing eleven and they are in front of Junmyeon’s complex; and Junmyeon is trapped between the car door and a warm body, as Yifan gives him the _best_ goodnight kiss. Yifan’s lips are warm and pleasant against Junmyeon’s, who forgets that he is out in public and that anyone can peep out their window and watch two men make out. When Yifan does pull back, Junmyeon’s head is light and there is a happy buzz under his skin.

Yifan smiles, “See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon says a bit dreamily, and then yawns.

Yifan laughs softly, and kisses the corner of Junmyeon’s lips. “Goodnight Junmyeon.”

“Goodnight Yifan.”

The older gets back in his car and Junmyeon stays on the sidewalk till the car disappears into the night. He allows himself to grin like an idiot as he rubs his lips, which feel all tingly. He feels nice and there is a skip to his step as he walks to the elevator. Even as he enters his apartment, he is awfully happy.

However, Jongin is still awake and as soon as Junmyeon enters the room, the former is standing behind the door and asks, “Who was that man?”

Junmyeon’s blood runs cold at the caustic tone the younger used. He has never heard Jongin sound like that. He has never seen that dark expression on Jongin’s face either as the latter rakes his gaze over Junmyeon’s body. It is kind of scary. Jongin frowns, “Is it his shirt you are wearing?”

For a second, Junmyeon considers lying, but then he chooses not to. He straightens up and squares his shoulders, “That man is Wu Yifan and yes, I am wearing his shirt. And yes, he is the one I had sex with.”

Jongin’s eyes widen at the blunt statement. He fists his hand and there is a slight tremor in them. He opens his mouth to say something, but then doesn’t. He stomps towards his room and slams the door close. The loud noise startles Junmyeon as he tries to understand Jongin’s behaviour.

He must have that talk with Sehun.

 

As he drives back to Gangnam, Yifan thinks about Junmyeon. It is after eleven now, the streets are relatively empty and it is also kind of nice and quiet. He drives slowly, not bothering to head to the office anytime soon. He hates working all night, hurting his brain over stupid projects. Well said project will bring them a lot of investment, but it is still so annoying.

However, Junmyeon proved be a great distraction, and gave Yifan a new motivation to go back to work and finish all the paperwork. A small smile forms on his face as he thinks about the younger. Kim Junmyeon turned out to be quite puzzling in a way. His confidence yet his uncertainty in combination is sort of endearing. It keeps pulling Yifan closer and deeper. Suddenly, Yifan wants to unearth Junmyeon, not only because they share a kink, but because the younger interests him.

The last time Yifan took a lover was four years ago. Baekhyun was younger than him as well, but it soon turned messy and made Yifan extremely uncomfortable. It took a restraining order and an out-of-court settlement to deal with that situation. Junmyeon though, he is even younger than Baekhyun, but he is extremely level-headed and practical. At the same time, he is a little child-like, eager to please and always looking to learn more, in and out of the bed (Yong-sun gives him glowing reports about her intern whenever asked). He remembers his conversation with Junmyeon after their first time in the bathtub.

_“I am aware. And I am not someone with stars in their eyes. Our attraction is physical, so I do not expect anything like a commitment. I am too young for that shit. I don’t want a boyfriend just for the sake of uploading couple selfies on Instagram. I am younger than you, but I am not idealistic; I am practical.”_

He had played it cool and brushed it off like it meant nothing, but he was shaken by Junmyeon’s words. Maybe he had judged Junmyeon too quick, maybe he had pigeonholed Junmyeon’s character too fast at first glance. He had to recalibrate everything he had seen and learnt so far to realise that Junmyeon is much more than he lets on. He could be anyone he chooses to be—the efficient intern, the sometimes-sassy young man, the sometimes-shy lover. It is rather an alluring quality, which makes Yifan yearn to discover more.

Then there is the new development that makes Yifan a little worried. It had started the morning when he made Junmyeon breakfast: every time the younger smiled, his heart raced without any rhyme or reason. It happened this morning too, and the night as well, when Junmyeon shyly smiled at him, looking apologetic about borrowing his clothes.

It is a charming smile. Junmyeon’s eyes crinkle adorably and his cheeks get this light peach tint, which makes his happiness honest. Yifan has seen a lot of fake smiles, but Junmyeon’s smiles are always genuine, real, and he likes them.

Yifan really likes them a lot.

 

Next morning when Yifan meets him in the parking lot again with coffee in hand, Junmyeon kisses Yifan on his cheeks and murmurs, “Can I talk to Sehun for a while please?”

Yifan sees the frown on Junmyeon’s forehead and he can tell it might be an urgent matter, privy only to the two old friends. He nods his head, “No problem. I can do without my secretary for a while.”

“Thank you so much!”

Junmyeon kisses Yifan’s other cheek, and then walks over to Sehun, who has been standing at a distance watching the spectacle unfold. Yifan bought coffee for Junmyeon _again_. Maybe he should get used to this, if it is going to become a regular thing, right? When Junmyeon is standing right before him, he says, “It is going to take some time for me to get used to you and Yifan. Sorry, if I am still dumbstruck and haven’t started to torment you about it.”

“I actually like you when you are dumbstruck,” Junmyeon deadpans.

Sehun punches Junmyeon, but there is no malice or real strength behind it. From the corner of his eyes, he watches his boss walk into the private elevator. He says, “Myeonie, I will—”

Junmyeon grabs Sehun’s forearm and shakes his head. “I told Yifan that I need to talk to you and he said it is okay.”

“You are not going to talk about you and Yifan are you? Because I’d be weirded out. I mean you are my friend, but Yifan’s my boss and I’d like to think the less I know how he really is in bed, the better for me…” And he babbles on much to Junmyeon’s despair.

Junmyeon blushes a little and then sighs in exasperation. He patiently waits for Sehun to finish his nonsense. When it does get over, Junmyeon grimly says, “Dear lord, do you ever stop? I am here to talk about Jongin.”

Sehun frowns, “Jongin? What did that oversized puppy do?”

Junmyeon sips his coffee and scowls. “He has been behaving so strangely…” With that, Junmyeon tells Sehun about the way Jongin behaved each time he returned home after a night with Yifan.

Sehun listens intently. When Junmyeon is done speaking, the older scratches his chin and thinks. He is eerily silent for a couple of minutes before his face clears and slowly says, “I don’t know, and I could be way off the mark…But you said he only behaves like this whenever you return home after spending time with Yifan, right?”

Junmyeon nods his head vigorously, “Yes.”

“It seems like, and I am being a hundred percent sincere here, he is jealous Jun.”

Junmyeon frowns, “Jealous?”

“Jealous of Yifan.”

“Why would he be jealous of Yifan?” Sehun glares down at him, hand on his hip. Junmyeon wants to ask what the older meant, but as he mulls over his hyung’s words, he suddenly realises. “No…no way hyung. That cannot be right.”

“Think about it. He is really nice and sweet to you. And all that niceness and sweetness goes out the window when you return home with love bites all over your neck. Put yourself in his shoes Jun.”

Junmyeon does, and when he does, he sees things a little clearly. If he liked someone and they returned home in the morning with love bites decorating their neck, he’d be mad too. He shakes his head, “No hyung, Jongin cannot like me like that.”

“But Jongin does like you like that.”

Both men stand in the May morning for a while. Sehun says nothing as he lets Junmyeon absorb the situation. They quietly finish their drinks and separate as they step indoors. But Sehun’s words lingers on, making Junmyeon anxious and confused.

Could Jongin really like him? He never saw any indications as such. Jongin was nice, kind and helpful to everyone. So, Junmyeon wonders how could Sehun say that Jongin treated him any different? Is there something he missed?

Jongin bought him a cake this birthday, and Junmyeon fully knew he was running low on money. But he has seen Jongin do this for his best friend as well. Jongin sometimes makes him dinner, and Junmyeon lets him, because honestly, the younger is a far better cook than him. Jongin doesn’t treat him as anything special, not really…

However, it doesn’t explain his behaviour. Junmyeon has never seen Jongin so cold and furious. Then Junmyeon remembers moments where he might have felt some things. But he always chooses to ignore them. He doesn’t want to think about all that now though, he has to solve the change in Jongin’s personality.

Kibum doesn’t keep him for too long today, which makes Junmyeon almost sob in happiness. He only had to rewrite three of the seven copies he wrote! Today was a good, productive day (as far as he is concerned). Now he should head home, and he kind of dreads the confrontation. Either Sehun is wrong and Junmyeon and Jongin can laugh about it and move on with their life, or Sehun is right and both of them keep dancing around each other for the rest of their lives. And Jongin is his favourite dongsaeng too!

He quietly enters his apartment and finds Jongin in the kitchen, cleaning cups. They both share a look, and Junmyeon feels like he got silently accused of some grave crime. He takes off his shoes and steps closer to the kitchen.

Jongin speaks first, “I thought you’d be coming home late tonight as well. I am surprised.”

And the switch flips. Junmyeon fists his hands and glares back at Jongin. This was starting to irk him so fucking much. “Jongin—”

“You know I looked up Wu Yifan on Google. Wow, didn’t think you were of that type,” Jongin mocks with a cruel smirk on his face, that, Junmyeon thinks, doesn’t suit him at all.

“What are you talking about?” Junmyeon calmly asks, even though he is seething inside.

Jongin circles around the tiny counter and stands in front of Junmyeon, his height making feel Junmyeon small for the first time in his life. “The fucking-your-own-boss-for-benefits type. And not just any other boss, the CEO and co-founder of Wu-Choi, who is worth millions. Didn’t think you fuck rich dudes to better your resume.”

Junmyeon doesn’t register how or when his hand rises and crashes down on Jongin’s cheek. The sound of skin against skin resonates in the small apartment before the din that follows. Jongin’s head is ducked as he breathes hard and Junmyeon is mad, so mad. He slapped Jongin and he has never slapped anyone.

He must have slapped hard because Jongin cups his own face, and when he removes his hand, it gives Junmyeon some satisfaction to see the imprint of his own hand on Jongin’s cheek. He grabs Jongin by his collar and shakes him hard. Junmyeon shouts, “How fucking dare you? Do you really think so? Then fuck you because I don’t care! Even if I am fucking someone, it is none of your damn business!”

Jongin grabs Junmyeon’s hands on his collar and shouts back, “It is my business!”

“Oh yeah? Why?”

“Because I fucking like you too much hyung!”

As Jongin realises what he let slip, his eyes widen and he drops his hands. As Junmyeon realises that Sehun was right, he drops his hands from Jongin’s collar.

Junmyeon’s heart pounds in his chest. Jongin steps back, falters and then pushes Junmyeon aside. He runs to his bedroom and Junmyeon hears him locking it.

Junmyeon doesn’t know how long he stands there, stupefied, as the ringtone of his phone brings him back to reality. He picks up his messenger bag, which he had dropped to the floor when Jongin started talking shit, and fishes his phone out of his bag. It is Yifan calling. Junmyeon accepts the call, because now, he is the one in need of a distraction.

“Hello?” Yifan says as soon as Junmyeon picks up his call.

“Hello.”

“Are you home? Or at the office?”

“I am home.”

“Oh good. I was heading home as well. I was hoping we could get dinner, I would cook for you.”

Junmyeon chuckles. “It will take me some time, like an hour, is that okay?”

“Yes. See you then?”

“Okay.”

Junmyeon puts his phone back in his messenger bag and sighs. He glances over at Jongin’s locked door and shakes his head. Jongin needs his space, and so does Junmyeon. It would be better if he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this, but remaining chapters will be uploaded only after the reveals. :(  
> I am busy but I will finish this!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now that the reveals are done onwards we go! And I just want to thank the mods for being super patient with me, and i don't know if i did the prompt any justice, but i tried. And thank you to all those who are reading this!

When Yifan answers the bell, Junmyeon cannot help the huge grin that breaks out on his face at the sight before him. Yifan is dressed casually in a grey sweatshirt and flannel pyjamas, his hair is down, and he must have been cooking because he is wearing an apron and there is a ladle in his hand. Junmyeon reads the lettering on the apron and giggles as Yifan ushers him in.

Junmyeon walks inside, Yifan’s free hand on his lower back, a gentle and steady presence. Junmyeon turns around and stands on his tiptoes to chastely peck the older on his lips. Yifan looks on confused but pleased as he asks, “What was that about?”

“Well, your apron explicitly told me to kiss the cook!” Junmyeon giggles, pointing at the curly neon pink writing on the black fabric of the apron.

Yifan shakes his head as he takes the sight of Junmyeon dressed down in this seashell pink shirt and acid-washed jeans. This outfit makes Junmyeon look even younger than he already is. His hair looks freshly shampooed and Yifan is so tempted to pet his head. _Too cute_. Exercising great restrain, he just cups Junmyeon’s neck and says, “You look very nice by the way.”

The colour on Junmyeon’s face rivals that of the t-shirt as he ducks his head. He mumbles, “Huh. Thanks, I got this shirt at the flea market.” He bites the inside of his cheek. _Why did he just say that of all things?_

Yifan says in a very serious voice, “The flea market is every student’s best friend.” Then he laughs, “I will never forget the leather jacket I got at only 11000 won in Seocho.”

Junmyeon laughs a little and raises his head. He is mesmerised by the soft look on Yifan’s face—take him out of his CEO garb and Junmyeon is amazed by the transformation. Yifan has so many layers and Junmyeon wishes he gets enough time to see them someday. Then he feels a morose. He won’t have that time, will he? After all, Yifan and he aren’t a long-term thing…

To drag himself out of the sadness starting to creep in, he smiles up at Yifan, “So, chef Wu, what are we eating tonight?”

Yifan grins, “Braised pork and hefen. I hope you don’t mind spicy food!”

“As long as it is not set-me-on-fire spicy…” Junmyeon says warily. He is not known for his spice tolerance.

“Don’t worry. Just making some of my mother’s recipes.”

Junmyeon trails behind Yifan as they walk towards the kitchen. There are two pans on the stove, one is busy bubbling away and the other has nothing in it. Junmyeon looks over at the counter and realises Yifan must have been in the midst of chopping spring onions before he came. He points at the chopping board and says, “Do you need any help?”

Yifan looks over his shoulder, busy stirring something in the pan, “Could you? I need to check on the pork.”

“No problem,” Junmyeon smiles as he finishes chopping the spring onions. He also chops some onions and ginger; and cleans the bean sprouts. He knows he is not the greatest cook, but he is smug about his chopping skills. He’d like to thank Gordon Ramsay’s cooking shows for that (he has spent many weekends vegetating on his bed binge-watching cooking shows).

“Holy shit, are you secretly training to be a chef or something?” Yifan says in an impressed voice behind him.

Junmyeon smiles, “I just watch a lot of cooking shows. By the way, what is hefen?”

“You’ll see. Bring over the chopped vegetables here, will you?”

Junmyeon obediently brings the things and stands a little bit away from Yifan as he turns the heat under the wok. He watches keenly as Yifan fries some marinated beef, and sets them aside. He doesn’t stir-fry them, Junmyeon asks him why out loud. Yifan explains, “This prevents the liquid inside from leaking out.”

Junmyeon nods and watches Yifan heat some oil and start frying the onions, then ginger and bean sprouts. When the vegetables are softened, Yifan pushes them to the side of the wok and slides in some sort of white, wide noodles. Junmyeon curiously peers closer, “Is this hefen?”

“Yes. Hefen are sliced rice dough. It is kind of like ttaekbokki but longer,” Yifan answers. Junmyeon now nods, very eager to taste the dish. “This is a Guangzhou specialty. I randomly found this on an online store last Sunday.”

He tosses the noodles and vegetables with two types of soy sauce, salt and sugar. He puts in the beef and fried everything together for some time. then he adds the spring onions and turns off the heat.

Junmyeon ends up clapping, completely astonished by Yifan’s stir-frying skills. “You know you could have your own cooking show.”

Yifan chuckles and throws a stray piece of spring onion at Junmyeon’s face. “Shut up. Go sit down, I will bring the food.”

“No, let me help,” Junmyeon puts his hands on hips and semi-glares.

Yifan rolls his eyes. “All right, grab the bowls then.”

Together, Junmyeon and Yifan set the table. The braised pork smells so good that Junmyeon is already salivating. Suddenly, it strikes Junmyeon how domestic this setting is. He has known Yifan for such a little time, yet he is so comfortable with him. Junmyeon frowns as he takes his seat opposite Yifan, who notices his expression. He says, “What? My presentation not up to five star marks?”

Junmyeon shakes his head and smiles, “No, they all look wonderful.” He pushes aside his disturbing thoughts to pick up a piece of pork with his chopsticks and place it in his mouth. The burst of flavours surprises Junmyeon. It is sweet and salty, yet with a subtle hint of spice at the very end. “Wow, okay, what? Why are you a businessman and not a chef?”

Yifan laughs, “I nearly became one, but cooking is more like a stress-buster, you know? I love it as a hobby. So I thought to myself what if I did become a chef and cooking day after day made me frustrated? I would hate it if my favourite hobby became a chore’.

Junmyeon nods. “I get it. But seriously, you are very, very good.”

“Thank you,” Yifan says a bit shyly. Junmyeon is surprised to see the dash of pink on his cheeks.

“So these,” Junmyeon serves himself, and Yifan, some rice noodles, “Are all your mother’s recipe?” He eats a bit of the noodles, and his taste-buds sing the hallelujah.

“My mother’s mostly, and some from my grandmother as well. They were both great cooks.”

Junmyeon places his chopsticks across his bowl. He had heard the melancholy in Yifan’s voice. “Were?”

“Well, my grandmother’s dead and I haven’t seen my mother in seven years. She lives in Canada and I cannot catch a break to go see her.”

“That’s terrible. If I stopped going home for seven years, my mother would disown me.”

Yifan laughs. “My mother feels the same. But she still loves me too much to actually go through with her threats.”

“But…”

“But?” Yifan cocks an eyebrow as he chews.

“Don’t you miss her?”

“Of course I do. That’s why I keep calling her, asking for recipes.”

“To keep her close to you in a way?” Junmyeon smiles, an unknown feeling makes his heart thud at the soft look in Yifan’s eyes.

“Yeah…you can say that.”

They both share smiles, and resume eating. They talk over other mundane things, and work, as they finish their dinner. After cleaning up, they migrate to the living room with a bottle of red wine. Yifan pours them both a drink and they chat some more. They curl up on the sofa, leaving very little space between them.

“I was born in Guangzhou, but I don’t remember much about my life there. I was really young when my parents moved to Canada. When I turned fifteen, I became a rebel after my parents divorced and wanted to stay as far as I can them both and their drama, so I came to Korea. I had an uncle living here, and he did say I could live with him, but I wasn’t done with my rebellious phase yet, so I moved to a dormitory to live on my own, desperately trying to establish my dominance,” Yifan says with a grin. “I would like to go back and punch my fifteen-year-old self in the face. I was such an asshole to my parents…”

“We are all assholes at fifteen,” Junmyeon laughs. “I had an emo phase at fifteen!”

“So, I am imagining a fifteen-year-old Junmyeon with eyeliner and hair over his eyes by the way.”

“That’s not too far from the truth!”

“I need photographic evidence. I should ask Sehun…”

Junmyeon groans and closes his eyes. He throws his head on the back of the sofa and says, “Sehun was the one who started it. He showed me Green Day and my life wasn’t the same after that.”

Yifan chuckles, “You really wanted to be like Billie Armstrong didn’t you?”

“Yes I did.”

Junmyeon has a fond smile on his face as he walks down nostalgia lane. He doesn’t notice Yifan looking at him with something akin to adoration in his eyes. Yifan silently watches him as he sips his drink. He wonders if Junmyeon is honestly unaware of his beauty and how it is like a magnet, pulling Yifan closer and closer. He puts his glass down and leans closer. When he is a hair breadth’s away from Junmyeon’s lips, the latter startles, “Yifan?”

“Can I kiss you already?” Yifan asks.

Junmyeon smiles before filling the gap between them. Yifan sighs as he tilts his head to kiss Junmyeon back, feeling content for some reason at th contact.

Before any of them could understand, Yifan is on his back and Junmyeon is straddling his hips, licking into his mouth. After two times, Junmyeon has grown a lot more confident and Yifan lets him direct this kiss. He winds his fingers in Junmyeon’s soft, berry-scented hair as the younger starts nipping along his jaw. Junmyeon is shy but willing to try, and Yifan loves it.

Yifan stretches out his neck, allowing Junmyeon to kiss along the long column of his neck. A sharp bite at the base has Yifan moaning and heat pooling in his belly. Junmyeon’s lips are so, _so_ soft against his skin. They move with an uncertainty that is strangely enticing.

“Baby, you’re doing so good,” Yifan groans, his voice a deep, low baritone that sends shivers down Junmyeon’s spine. “Don’t stop.”

“I wasn’t planning to,” Junmyeon whispers huskily, his lips brushing against Yifan’s earlobe.

“Do you have a great hurry to go home?”

“I…” Junmyeon spaces out as thoughts of Jongin crawls back to the surface. He was content, he was distracted by Yifan and his earthy scent, but at the mention of ‘home’, he got reminded of Jongin instantly. He sits back up and bites his lips as he tries to push back Jongin and his confession to the back of his mind, and focus on Yifan.

Yifan scowls up at Junmyeon, wondering what the frown on his face is about. He sits up, jostling Junmyeon, who slips down his legs and sits at the farthest corner of the couch, knees tucked under his chin.

“Junmyeon? What’s wrong?” Yifan places a hand on Junmyeon’s knees, greatly concerned at the troubled look on the latter’s face. “Junmyeon? Did I do something?” He wonders if he hurt Junmyeon in some way, or if Junmyeon doesn’t want to do this anymore. Either reason made Yifan scared for some unexplained reason.

Junmyeon shakes his head. He mulls over the idea of sharing this with Yifan. Maybe his perspective can help; maybe the older can help. “No, you didn’t do anything. It’s just…I don’t want to bother you.”

Yifan crosses his legs and looks imploringly at Junmyeon. “You are allowed to bother me.”

Junmyeon smiles nervously. “It’s about Jongin.”

“Your roommate and neighbour from Daegu, right?” Junmyeon had told him about Jongin in passing. He is pleasantly surprised the other remembered.

“Yes. He just said he liked me.”

Yifan widens his eyes. He drags his teeth over his lower lips. “So…do you like him back?” He can’t explain the tight knot of tension inside him as he waits for Junmyeon’s answer.

Junmyeon ponders over that simple question. What would he answer with? He cannot deny his heart had jumped once or twice whenever Jongin smiled or did something stupid yet endearing. But something always pulled him away from nursing a full-fledged crush on Jongin. Maybe because Junmyeon was unwilling to get too involved with someone at twenty. He wanted a few adventures, wanted to make a few mistakes, before dating someone for real. Those fleeting feelings for Jongin were temporary. He never felt like acting on them. After some consideration, he says, “I don’t know? He is a really nice kid. But I feel like he is not meant for me. I mean, I won’t deny that I could have liked him back if I wanted, but I don’t know. I just don’t see myself like that—one part of a couple.”

Yifan heaves a sigh, in relief as he feels the tension dissolving. Yet, a doubt remains. “But, if you do like him…I wouldn’t mind, if, if you left…you are not obligated to stay.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widen. “No, no! I am okay here! I like your company a lot Yifan! I like being with you…” Then he bites his tongue when he sees Yifan’s shocked expression. He doesn’t want to think he is getting too attached to Yifan or anything. That wasn’t why he said that…

Yifan feels all the doubts vanish as relief washes over him. Junmyeon likes being around him, he enjoys his company—that is good. It makes happy, oddly. He feels proud of himself that he managed to get Junmyeon to be comfortable around him, that the younger could feel like he can talk to him. It was important, but he cannot figure out why yet. He shakes his head at Junmyeon’s terrified expression, “I like being with you too Junmyeon. You make me feel young again.”

Yifan’s gummy smile is fond and it eases Junmyeon’s anxiety a little. He isn’t too sure that Yifan didn’t misinterpret his words, but he is happy to hear Yifan’s response as well. Yifan drags him closer and tucks Junmyeon against him. Junmyeon is shocked by all this affection, but he doesn’t complain. Yifan is warm and broad, and comfortable, so he melts a little in the former’s embrace. He rubs his nose on Yifan’s soft sweatshirt and mumbles, “Can I stay here for the night? Like in a guest room, or something? I am not ready to face Jongin yet. I need to rehearse my speech in my head.”

Yifan chuckles and Junmyeon feels the vibrations. “You like to be prepared, don’t you?”

“To face potentially friendship-ruining confrontations? Damn right, I do.”

“Fine then, I have no problem if you stay. Just one condition though.”

Junmyeon raises his head and pouts, “What condition?”

Yifan’s breath halts at that pout. Was Junmyeon so unaware of his appeal? That pout is weakening Yifan down. He wants to kiss Junmyeon so badly, but he is going to give Junmyeon the space he needs tonight. “Since I haven’t cleaned the guest room in months, you have to share the bed with me.” Okay, he is not going to give Junmyeon _all_ the space.

Junmyeon smiles, and it sort of blinds Yifan. “Yes sir!”

Yifan wants to ease Junmyeon’s worries, since he believes a frown doesn’t suit his face. “It will be okay.”

Junmyeon sighs as he falls back on the couch. “I don’t know. Jongin is an important person in my life, I don’t want to lose him to this.”

“You won’t. Talking helps, you know. Don’t run the next time if he reaches out.”

“What would you do?” Junmyeon sits straighter and tilts his head to the side. He suddenly remembers that Yifan is older and much wiser than him, maybe he could help with this. “If a friend liked you as more than a friend, what you do?”

Yifan purses his lips and thinks. After a few seconds, he says, “I would try to make my friend understand why I can never like him like that and ask him if a relationship is worth ruining a friendship over. If he is a good friend that I don’t want to lose, I would try to make him see why my rejection isn’t worth it. Your friend needs to see to which he gives his priority to—his friendship with you or his wish to be in a committed relationship with you and lose you in the process.”

Junmyeon hums as he mulls over Yifan’s words. “You are right. I need to talk to Jongin. I don’t want to lose him as my friend.”

“There you go.”

Junmyeon smiles up at Yifan and the older returns the smile. Junmyeon’s heart stutters at the smile and the gentle look in his eyes. When he said yes to Yifan and their odd little arrangement, Junmyeon didn’t anticipate how Yifan would start affecting him outside their carnal need for each other.

Honestly, Junmyeon wonders if he might end up regretting his choices.

 

Next morning Yifan is the first to wake up. He is an early riser, a habit instilled in him ever since he was a teenager. He had developed a routine ever since then. Wake up, exercise a little, eat and then get ready to go to work. But today, he just lies on the bed, smiling at the head resting on his shoulder.

Junmyeon and Yifan did establish distance between them before falling asleep. A gap was kept but Junmyeon must have rolled over anyway and ended up with his head on Yifan’s shoulder, and he doesn’t even mind. Their limbs have entangled as well somewhere through the night, and Junmyeon had one arm thrown over Yifan’s torso.

Yifan reckons it is sort of creepy to stare at someone while they are sleeping but he cannot stop himself. He let Junmyeon borrow a blue sleeping shirt, which ended up too long and too big for him. He smiles at the memory of Junmyeon’s mini tantrum of last night.

_“You are such a giant!” Junmyeon whines as he tries to push back the sleeves, which to his dismay fall back and cover his entire hand, only the tips of his fingers are visible._

_Yifan grins, “But you look so cute.”_

_“I am not cute. Kittens are cute, puppies are cute. I am not!” He even stomps his foot._

_Since the nightshirt was long enough, Junmyeon skipped pants. Clad only in his boxers and the shirt, which fell to the middle of his thighs, Yifan is blessed at the opportunity to ogle at Junmyeon’s legs, which in his opinion, is_ wonderful _and a work or art. He says, “You have great legs.”_

_Junmyeon stops scowling and looks down at his legs. Suddenly he feels shy, and self-conscious. He pulls down the hem and pouts, “Stop trying to change the subject.”_

_“Bet you’d look really nice in a skirt,” Yifan ends up saying just to watch Junmyeon’s reaction. Also Junmyeon in a dress would be_ nice _to see…_

_As expected, Junmyeon profusely blushes as he splutters, “What. I am going to bed!”_

Yifan smiles as his traces the curve of Junmyeon’s nape with his fingers. Even his neck is wonderful, as if sculpted by the most skilled sculptor. A collar around that neck would be nice too…Yifan shakes his head. Seven in the morning is too early for him to run away with his fantasies. He needs to get breakfast going.

Even though he doesn’t want to, and he wants to spend more time admiring Junmyeon’s beauty in silence, he pushes the younger, careful not to wake him up. But it ends up waking Junmyeon anyway, who blinks in confusion first, then recognition. He sits up and rubs his eyes, the sleeves covering his entire fist. He yawns as he says groggily, “Good morning.”

Yifan has this amazing urge to crush Junmyeon to his chest and protect the cuteness that is Kim Junmyeon in the morning with his flushed face and messy hair. It kind of scares him—he has never wanted to do this with anyone. Yifan swallows down his urges and sits up as well. He smiles as he tries to pat Junmyeon’s hair down. “Good morning. Sleep well?”

Junmyeon yawns again. “Yes. You?”

“Hmm. Breakfast?”

“Yes, please.” Junmyeon smiles and _again_ , Yifan can feel his heart behaving funny. 


	10. Chapter 10

It is a Wednesday the next day, so Junmyeon needs to report to work. Yifan drives him in record speed without breaking any laws (which is a miracle). Junmyeon again tried to coerce Yifan to let him go, he can always catch a bus or train, but Yifan firmly said it was okay, and he always keeps a change of clothes in his office, so it is not that much of a big deal.

Trepidation trickles back in after the relaxing morning Junmyeon shared with Yifan. Honestly, he is starting to love these moments with Yifan, especially when he woke up today with the older still in bed with him. He drags his teeth over his lower lip as a different kind of fear gets a hold of him. But first things first, he needs to talk to Jongin.

Junmyeon twists the doorknob after unlocking it. As he steps in, he is surprised by the silence. Usually, Jongin wakes up before him and makes them coffee. Junmyeon looks down at his watch, it is close to eight-thirty now, Jongin should be up and about. He steps inside the kitchen and his gaze falls on the pink post-it note on the refrigerator. He steps closer and reads it: _I am sorry I had to leave early. I need to apologise to you._

Junmyeon huffs. Damn right, he requires that apology. Whatever Jongin said was not very nice. He is not using Yifan, he had no hidden intentions when he chose to get involved with him. Yifan was sexy and Junmyeon was tired of being a virgin at twenty. Simple as that. Except Yifan has made him breakfast twice and it is doing things to Junmyeon.

But no, he is digressing. He needs to push Yifan aside for a while and focus on Jongin. He decides to call the younger. Jongin picks up at the very last ring. “Hello?”

“Jongin, you have to stop avoiding me,” Junmyeon says exasperatedly.

“I…I am sorry hyung. I said all that because I was angry!”

“I know, but I need to talk to you as well.”

“Okay hyung.”

“Why don’t we meet for lunch? There is a nice restaurant near my office. I will text you the address later.”

“Okay. See you.”

Before Junmyeon can say anything, Jongin cuts the call. Junmyeon stares at the mobile phone in his hands for a while. If someone had told him his life would turn this dramatic at twenty, he would have laughed in their face. He was Kim Junmyeon with a nice, safe life with zero complications. Now he is the lover of a man eleven years older than him and the guy he has known since the other was in diapers is crushing after him.

Junmyeon just shakes his head and sighs. He took three months off from college to focus on his internship, but he almost wishes he hadn’t. As he steps inside the shower, he takes back his wish, because if he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have met Wu Yifan. He likes the kisses, the touches, the heated gazes, but he likes the laughs they share and the slow morning-afters the most. He enjoys the attention and he thrives under the care. Yifan is showing him _and_ his body a good time, so the rest of the world be damned—he is going to enjoy all the time he has with Yifan.

 

The atmosphere at Wu-Choi is sort of celebratory today. Choi Siwon and Jessica Jung just announced their engagement to the rest of the world, and every employee is pleasantly surprised by this announcement. Junmyeon gets caught up with it as well, and soon he is at the reception area of the media department watching the press event on the huge television with the others. To enable people to work without any problems, Siwon had chosen a hotel far from the office building to deliver the news and talk to the press.

Junmyeon smiles a little as he watches the couple on screen. Jessica Jung is a beauty and Siwon is terribly handsome; and no one can argue that they do not make a good-looking couple. Together, standing on the podium, they scream power couple. They look ready to take on the world together.

The Weeknd’s _Wicked Game_ starts playing, and Junmyeon is so engrossed watching Siwon talk about Jessica, that he almost doesn’t realise it is the ringtone of his phone. It is only when Jungkook points it out that Junmyeon fishes the phone out of pocket. It Jongin calling. He says apologetically, “I am sorry it took me so long to answer!”

“No problem hyung. I, uh, I am here, in front of your office, on the opposite of it actually,” Jongin says. Junmyeon can hear the nervousness in his voice.

Junmyeon shuffles out of the department after grabbing his bag. He hurries out and reaches the entrance under five minutes. He spots Jongin right away, standing on the opposite side, shifting awkwardly on his feet, dressed in a black button-down and denims. Junmyeon waves his hand, and when Jongin notices him, he gestures at Jongin to cross the street (the restaurant is not on the other side).

Jongin carefully crosses the road and joins Junmyeon. He sheepishly smiles, “Hyung—”

Junmyeon raises his hand and shakes his head, “Let’s sit down first, okay?”

Jongin nods and quietly follows Junmyeon as the latter starts walking. Three buildings down, they reach the family-run restaurant which is a great hit with the corporate crowd for good food and affordable rates, that too in a neighbourhood like Gangnam. Junmyeon had felt blessed when he found this place.

The owner, Minjun, is already familiar with Junmyeon. The man spots Junmyeon right away and waves his hand. “The usual Junmyeon?”

“Yep! But I got a friend with me, so the menu please!” Junmyeon says.

“Junho will be right there with you.” Minjun walks to the back of the restaurant towards the kitchens.

Jongin looks at the encounter and says, in an awed voice, “It’s amazing how you make friends everywhere.”

Junmyeon laughs, at Jongin’s attempt at lightening the tension, and at his comment. “I got my charms.”

They sit down and Jongin starts speaking, “Hyung, I am sorry.”

“I know,” Junmyeon sighs. “You were jealous. But your words weren’t exactly kind. I am not sleeping with Yifan for benefits.”

Jongin shakes his head vehemently. “I know you wouldn’t!” He palms his face and mutters, “I am so sorry. My stupid crush on you blindsided me.”

Junmyeon shifts in his seat and feels awkward. “Crush?”

“Yeah,” Jongin removes his hand from his face and bores holes in the table’s surface with his gaze, “I have liked you for a long time.”

Junmyeon twists his fingers in his laps and mimics Jongin—boring some more holes in the table as well. “Jongin…I don’t—”

“I know!” Jongin sits up and his eyes are wide as he almost shouts. “I know you don’t see me like that! And, and I don’t expect to…but I couldn’t control my jealousy.”

Junmyeon sighs. Whatever Yifan said resonates in his mind. The older gave good advice, but Junmyeon doesn’t know how to verbalise it to Jongin. But he has to try. “Jongin, look. You are a very dear friend to me and I don’t want to lose you. I never thought you would have such feelings for me, and I am sorry I cannot reciprocate them.”

“I don’t blame you,” Jongin says, sounding defeated. “I knew you wouldn’t. And I don’t want to lose our friendship either. I will get over this one day. Just…bear with me?”

Junmyeon smiles as his heart lurches. He feels guilty for not feeling the same way Jongin does. “Okay, okay. I am still sorry.”

“Don’t be hyung,” Jongin grins, but Junmyeon can se his smile not reaching his eyes. He feels this twisting sensation in his gut, and he hates it. He didn’t want to upset Jongin, but he didn’t want to give the younger any false hopes either.

They proceed to eat their lunch, filling their time with superficial topics. Jongin’s smiles do get genuine, yet Junmyeon cannot shake off the guilt.

Outside the restaurant, unbeknownst to Junmyeon, Yifan watches him laugh with Jongin from his car. The CEO safely assumes that is Jongin, and he watches Junmyeon’s eyes crinkle at something Jongin says, Yifan feels a strange thing. He doesn’t name it, choosing to ignore it. He has a busy few days ahead, he doesn’t need to fill his head with Junmyeon and his smiles.

 

Saturday rolls in without Yifan noticing it. He had been too busy for the last two days with interviews and fielding the media every time they hounded him outside the office. He even avoided meeting Junmyeon, and that is taking a toll on him. For two days, he hasn’t seen the younger, and he didn’t think he would miss Junmyeon this much. Today is far less hectic and for the first time in a month, he finds time to sit with Siwon and eat a very late lunch at their favourite Vietnamese restaurant.

Yifan is going to be the best man, Siwon had appointed him in that post since they were in college. Yifan had no place to argue, but this meant he now had to organise the bachelor party, which is quite the headache (he is not a party animal). He watches with narrowed eyes as Siwon is all smiles as he texts someone. Yifan huffs, “I wanted to have lunch with my friend, but here I am, third wheeling again.”

Siwon doesn’t look up from his phone as he smirks, “then bring your new lover with you the next time. I would like to meet him.”

Yifan drops his chopsticks and stares at Siwon. “How did you know?”

Siwon puts his phone down and pointedly stares back at his friend. “I know you know that I pay Sehun to keep an eye on you. Ever since the Baekhyun fiasco, I have been wary, you know that.”

Yifan picks up his chopsticks, and even though he appreciates the way Siwon cares for him, he still feels like his private space is being invaded. “Junmyeon is different.”

“I heard he is a decade younger than you. Yifan—”

Yifan frowns, “As I said, he is different. You don’t know him.”

“Fine then! I want to meet him!”

“Why? He is not my boyfriend.”

“Then what is he?”

“He and I are…we are not like what I had with Baekhyun, okay?”

“Oh yeah?” Siwon cocks an eyebrow and smirks. “You sure behave like a boyfriend.”

Yifan narrows his eyes again. “What do you mean?”

“Sehun says you buy Junmyeon coffee, drop him home and cook him food.”

Yifan gapes. “Wait…how does Sehun know about me cooking for Junmyeon?”

“You buy your groceries online and Sehun is supposed to keep a track on your spending. You asked him to, remember? And you only buy hefen in bulk when you want to impress somebody with your stir-fry skills.” Siwon looks awfully smug as he leans forward on the table with his elbows.

Yifan picks up his jaw from his bowl of soup and noodles. He hates Sehun and he hates Siwon, but he hates his best friend more though. He just silently glares at Siwon, who gets all serious as he says, “Yifan, admit it you care for him. And it terrifies me that you have started caring so soon, I mean, you met this boy how long ago? I hope you know what you are doing.”

Yifan tucks his chin, and murmurs, “Junmyeon is different.” And he isn’t even using that as an excuse. Junmyeon is different; and Siwon is right, he is alarmed at the way he has started to care for Junmyeon in such a short amount of time. The younger, with his charms and smiles, occupies Yifan’s thoughts whenever he isn’t bogged down by work (even then sometimes). Right now, his chest feels tighter as the full effect of staying away from Junmyeon so long hits him. He pushes away his half-finished bowl of pho and gets up.

Siwon is busy slurping noodles, but he asks Yifan, “What’s wrong?”

“I need to go. I will see you later.” Yifan pays his half of the meal, and grabbing his jacket rushes out of the restaurant.

He unlocks his car and heads for Sinchon.

 

Even though Yifan did text Junmyeon to say he would be very busy with more press events and interviews for the next two days, he doesn’t anticipate the way he would miss the older. He hasn’t kissed Yifan for two days and it is terrible. Junmyeon is too addicted to kissing Yifan, and he needs his fix.

He is at Skyway, the café-cum-bookshop he works at during the weekends. It has more comic books than actual books, but Junmyeon cannot complain—he gets his manga fix from here. His afternoon shift is nearing its end, and there are only two customers now. His boss, Jaebum, finds him staring at his phone behind the cash counter. “Waiting for a special call?”

Junmyeon startles and starts blushing. Jaebum chuckles at him. “You should see your face!”

“Sorry,” Junmyeon mumbles. “I am waiting for a text.”

“Oh,” Youngjae, an employee in this establishment, joins in, slightly teasing. “Did Junmyeon get a beau?”

Junmyeon palms his face. “Youngjae please.”

“What? I have seen you grinning down at your phone way too many times. The only time a man grins at his phone, while blushing is when he finds a beau.”

“Is your word of the day beau?” Jaebum asks, annoyed at the overuse of the mentioned word.

Junmyeon laughs as Youngjae glares at Jaebum. Right then his phone rings and the caller name has his heart racing. He excuses himself and walks towards the back of the café. If he took the call in front of his colleagues, they would never stop teasing him.

When he regards he is at a safe distance from Jaebum and Youngjae, he accepts the call, “Hello?”

“Junmyeon.” Junmyeon bites his lips when Yifan just says his name in that deep voice of his and then takes a deep breath. “I am waiting for you in front of Skyway. I _need_ to see you.”

Junmyeon can feel the need in Yifan’s voice. He nods his head, only to realise Yifan cannot see him. He whispers, “Okay. Give me five minutes.”

He returns to Jaebum and Youngjae squabbling. He clears his throat to gain his boss’s attention. Jaebum says, “Yes?”

“Can I leave early today? I need to go somewhere,” Junmyeon lies, hoping Jaebum buys it.

Jaebum looks at the clock, Junmyeon still had twenty minutes to go before his shift ends, but Jaebum is a benevolent boss. “Okay, Youngjae can cover your twenty minutes.”

Youngjae tries to protest but Jaebum swiftly has him in a headlock. Junmyeon smiles before heading for the backroom to put his apron away. He says his goodbyes in a hurry and sprints out of the door. He finds Yifan soon enough, parked directly opposite the café, looking terribly handsome in his white shirt and black pants. He is wearing sunglasses to shield his eyes from the late afternoon glare, and Junmyeon’s takes a deep breath at how hot Yifan looks by simply leaning against his car.

Yifan takes off the sunglasses and the smile that he sends Junmyeon’s way, melts the latter’s insides. He looks for any incoming cars and when he sees none, he runs over to Yifan. He stops in front of Yifan and grins, “Hi.”

Yifan wants to cup Junmyeon’s face and kiss him so badly. “Hi.” He unlocks the car and says, “Come with me?”

“Where to?” Junmyeon asks as he slides in, taking the passenger seat.

Yifan jogs around the car and gets inside. As he stats the car, his gummy smile makes an appearance, “I have no destination in mind. I just wanted to see you. The last two days have been insane.”

They drive by the river as Yifan recounts tales of his days hiding from the press and their persistent questions about when he will tie the knot. Junmyeon tells him about Jongin and his job at the café. It is amazing how well they fell into sync, surrounded by a bubble of comfort as they talked about everything and anything.

Yifan stops the car by this spot by the river as the sun dips low in the sky. The sky is flush with reds and oranges, and Yifan realises he hasn’t appreciated a sunset in ages. He even says so in a wistful tone, “I haven’t seen a sunset in so long.”

“Well, you are a busy man,” Junmyeon says as he rests his head on Yifan’s shoulder.

“And I am only going to get busier,” Yifan says with a sigh. He wraps an arm around Junmyeon’s shoulder and lets the younger nuzzle his neck. The minimal contact seems to melt all the stress off him. The soothing woody scent coming from Junmyeon also calms him down.

“So, I won’t be seeing much of you?” Junmyeon asks in a sad tone.

“I am afraid so. I am going to China next week. Jessica wants to expand further and she asked for our help.”

“Hmm,” Junmyeon digs deeper into the embrace, pressing his nose into Yifan’s shirt. He can smell his cologne and he decides he likes it. “Jessica and Siwon makes a nice couple.”

Yifan chuckles, “I will never forget the day they met. Siwon dropped his coffee on her pristine white shirt.”

Junmyeon giggles, “Seriously? Did you all meet a long time ago?”

“In college actually. Jessica has just moved from the USA and on top being pretty and nice, was new at the college, thus every guy out there wanted to impress her. Siwon was one of the many. I honestly thought he would never get a chance. I was so surprised when he got a date with her, that I had to sit down and process it!”

“So Siwon-sshi and Jessica-sshi had been together for a long time? How come the press got a hold of them now?”

“They broke up after Jessica left for America. When she returned after a few years, they didn’t waste any time to pick things up from where they left.”

“Oh. They must really love each other then, to come back to each other like that.”

“They do. I have third-wheeled them enough to know!”

“Oh god you have been the third wheel too?” Junmyeon pulls back and laughs.

“Why? Do you have war stories to share as well?”

Junmyeon nods his head. “My brother used to drag me on his dates so my mother never got suspicious. He would just say he is taking me out, and mom would be like my older son is so nice to my younger one! Then he would buy me whatever I wanted to eat to buy my silence!”

“That’s terrible!”

“Hyung managed to get so many brownie points from mom! And I was too young to even realise!”

Yifan’s heart skips a beat as he looks down at Junmyeon smiling at some memory. He cups Junmyeon’s face as he leans down. Junmyeon stops smiling and his lips part as he widens his eyes. No other words are exchanged as Yifan slots his lips against Junmyeon’s.

Junmyeon’s eyes flutter close when Yifan kisses him. _Finally_. He didn’t know how much it ached to not have his touch until this moment. Junmyeon grabs the front of Yifan’s shirt and tilts his head to side as Yifan’s tongue licks along his lower lip. He parts his lips and lets Yifan in.

Yifan groans when their tongues touch. Electricity shoots down his spine and he wants more. He runs his hands down Junmyeon’s back and under his shirt. Junmyeon is so warm as Yifan’s fingers run along his spine.

Junmyeon wants more, so much _more_. With his lips firmly attached to Yifan’s, he clambers on top of Yifan. The manoeuvre is a bit risky, but he doesn’t care. He sits down on Yifan’s lap and sucks on the latter’s lip. He pulls back, and briefly enjoys the flush on Yifan’s cheeks. He leans forward and brushes his lips under Yifan’s ear. He whispers, “I need you daddy.”

As soon as the magic word spills forth from Junmyeon’s lips, Yifan moves into action. He growls as he hungrily kisses Junmyeon by grabbing his neck and with his other free hand, squeezes his ample behind through the denim he is wearing. Junmyeon groans into his mouth.

“Get back in your seat,” Yifan orders, his voice ridiculously low, edged with barely held back lust. “We are going to my place.”

Junmyeon shakes his head. He doesn’t think he can handle the journey to Cheongsam-dong with how hot he feels. He wants Yifan and he wants Yifan _now_. “We can go to my place daddy. Jongin’s not home. He will not be home till Sunday.”

Yifan licks his lip. He can tell Junmyeon is impatient (and so is he) by his dilated pupils, red cheeks and heavy breaths. He wants Junmyeon bad, so he nods his head. Junmyeon climbs off him and gets back to his seat. He quickly buckles his belt and Yifan starts his car. His pants are tight and he hopes he can get them safely to Junmyeon’s apartment without any accidents.

 

As Junmyeon was sprinting out through the café doors, one of the customers, a man in his late twenties, had casually glanced up from his glass of cold coffee and watched with amusement at the barista’s haste. His eyes had followed Junmyeon out through the door and across the street where he stood in front of a tall man.

Byun Baekhyun nearly fell out of his seat when he recognised his ex-boyfriend. But then he smiled. He had been back from Japan for a week, and he had been blessed with an opportunity he simply cannot miss.

 

There are birds chirping outside and the sunshine is mellow as it filters through the cheap cotton curtains in the apartment in Sinchon. Junmyeon is the first to wake up as he slowly opens his eyes. It is just another lazy Sunday morning, except Yifan has his arm throws across Junmyeon’s waist and they are both naked under the light cover.

Junmyeon sits up, careful not to wake Yifan. Last night he had noticed the dark circles under Yifan’s eyes and Junmyeon had felt guilty for being so needy when the older was obviously so tired. He wants Yifan to sleep. Junmyeon smiles down at Yifan as his fingers trace the bite mark he made on the latter’s shoulder last night.

Last night was different, Junmyeon doesn’t know how or why, but he knows there was something different in the way Yifan made love to him, not once, but twice. The first time was fast, filthy and hungry…

But after a hasty dinner of kimchi fried rice and conversation on the couch, Yifan had taken his time. And Junmyeon had read enough about the difference between ‘getting fucked’ and ‘being made love to’. If those internet articles were right, then what Yifan did to him then was the second option. Junmyeon touches his lips at that memory. Yifan was still insatiable but the way he looked at him; the way he touched him…Junmyeon felt reverent.

_Yifan is lightly stroking Junmyeon’s collarbones in featherlight touches as he mutters, “You know, you are pretty damn amazing by the way.”_

_Junmyeon blinked in confusion at the sudden praise. He blushes as he ducks his head to hide the obvious redness blooming on his cheeks. They were sitting on Junmyeon’s bed and only a few minutes prior, Yifan was complaining about Siwon. A lull of silence had fallen as Junmyeon tried to calm his laughter as Yifan recounted a hilarious anecdote from his school days. And suddenly Yifan declares to the world that he finds Junmyeon “pretty damn amazing”._

_Junmyeon raises his head to convey his thanks when Yifan draws him closer, until the cotton of his shirt presses warm against Yifan’s bare skin (the man is only dressed in one of Junmyeon’s pyjamas). Yifan swoops in, kissing Junmyeon tenderly that assaults his senses like a drug, and feeds into those parts of his that longs for more of what Yifan can provide. Yifan manages to prise his lips away from Junmyeon’s long enough to say, “I want you Junmyeon.”_

_Junmyeon gasps for breath, head reeling with the intensity of the kiss, “Yifan…”_

_Yifan’s large, warm hands slides down Junmyeon’s back and slips under his shirt. Junmyeon doesn’t wait for Yifan to do the honours as he swiftly takes off his shirt. Yifan growls then, and pushes Junmyeon down on the bed. Junmyeon watches Yifan watching him, his hands around the other’s neck. Yifan’s dark eyes are heavy with longing, and Junmyeon realised the subtle shift in the longing. It wasn’t urgent or primal, it had a certain tender and passionate tinge to it and his heart races._

_And then Junmyeon feels nothing beyond the ecstasy of Yifan’s hot mouth on his nipples, his tongue hungrily circling it._

_“Yifan,” Junmyeon implores, not knowing why or what he wants. Yifan growls a laughing response and Junmyeon almost cries in despair when he withdraws and cold air replaces where he had been, only for his mouth to claim the other nipple. Yifan’s hands scoops his side, moulding to his flesh and it sends flares of heat up Junmyeon’s spine._

_Somewhere in some vague recess of Junmyeon’s mind, he is aware of Yifan’s hand on him, but it is the sensation of the cotton of his sweatpants sliding down his body that took precedence and the feel of Yifan’s hot mouth at his belly. Some time, he couldn’t remember when, he has wrapped his arms around Yifan’s neck and tangled his fingers in the latter’s hair._

_And then there is nothing between them but underwear, nothing that conceals Yifan’s need or hides Junmyeon’s want._

_The desire wells up as Yifan’s hand scoops down Junmyeon’s body, from his shoulder, over his chest, to his stomach, to his cock, that aches with something that feels like desperation. Junmyeon cannot comprehend why Yifan is taking his sweet time to appreciate every curve, every groove on his body, but he isn’t going to complain because he is loving it way too much._

_Yifan’s fingers slips inside Junmyeon’s underwear, a form squeeze on his throbbing length and then featherlight touches over his hole drives him crazy. Junmyeon quickly grabs the lube that he placed under the bed and thrusts the bottle into Yifan’s hand. The older chuckles before taking out his hand and coating them in the liquid._

_Yifan chucks the garment off Junmyeon. And then, so gently, so tenderly, he parts Junmyeon and the latter’s back arches from the bed. Junmyeon can feel what Yifan can, the slickness, the moistness that lets Yifan’s fingertips glide against his flesh. Yifan finds the tight bundle of nerves that combines agony with ecstasy, the pressure building and building until Junmyeon cries for release. “Daddy!”_

_Yifan’s lips finds Junmyeon’s nipple again and Junmyeon moans. Yifan dispenses with his underwear when Junmyeon suddenly remembers, “Daddy we are out of condoms.” His eyes are wide and he direly hopes Yifan doesn’t stop._

_Yifan raises an eyebrow before kissing his way up Junmyeon’s still-shuddering body, positioning himself over him. He groans, “I know I am clean, and so are you. Are you okay with me coming inside you?”_

_Junmyeon swallows as he whimpers, “Yes daddy.” He hazily wonders if this an important development in their relationship._

_Yifan’s erection bucks, eager now, and more than ready. Still he takes a moment to lap at one dusky nipple, to nuzzle Junmyeon’s neck before brushing the hair from the younger’s sublimely glowing face and pressing his lips to his cheeks._

_Junmyeon was so taken aback by this poignant touch, that he gasps out loud, “Yifan…” He shudders as he feels Yifan’s cock nudging him. Strangely, Junmyeon finds his muscles relaxing on their own as Yifan eases his way inside, until he fills him completely, all the time his dark eyes do not leave Junmyeon. Without the barrier of rubber, Junmyeon heaves as he feels_ everything _. It is suddenly so intimate and sacred. Junmyeon doesn’t want to question it._

_Yifan kisses Junmyeon then, a slow, deep kiss that speaks of possession as he starts to move inside him. Junmyeon gasps into his mouth as Yifan slowly withdraws. Junmyeon gasps again when Yifan returns, awakening every nerve ending._

_Every part of Junmyeon feels alive. Every part of his awake to Yifan’s slow seduction, welcoming him as he increased the pace and the rhythm. And still  Yifan’s eyes don’t leave Junmyeon’s face._

_Junmyeon clings to Yifan, inside and out, feeling it building again, that relentless ever-increasing tension as Yifan takes him higher and still higher with each deep thrust of his cock, until there is nowhere left to climb, nowhere left to go. When Yifan wraps his large hands around Junmyeon’s leaking cock, the latter gasps and bites down on the closest thing he finds—that is Yifan’s shoulder—as he tries to hold on._

_And then Junmyeon’s world explodes, shattering into tiny fragments as Yifan pushes him over the edge. And he isn’t alone, shuddering as his release coats his body. This time Yifan comes with him, his warmth filling him._

Junmyeon puts his clothes back on as he moves into the kitchen. He remembered how gently Yifan cleaned him up and then ended up cuddling him. Something shifted between them last night, and it wasn’t just the absence of condoms. Junmyeon cannot pinpoint it, but he mulls over it, tries to figure things out.

He is trying to get the coffee going with half of his mind elsewhere when he feels arms wrap around his midriff. He smiles when he feels Yifan kissing the top of his head. The older man’s voice is rough with sleep when he says, “I am actually six feet two you know.”

“So you are basically the big friendly giant,” Junmyeon quips as he leans back into Yifan, enjoying the contact. His heart pounds with an uncertainty he doesn’t understand.

“Bang on!” Yifan snickers and kisses Junmyeon’s cheek, who laughs with him.

Suddenly, Junmyeon feels afraid. Of attachment and unwarranted feelings.

 

Yifan has a spring to his step as he walks down the pavement in front of Junmyeon’s apartment. He is terribly happy. Last night was great, and Yifan feels different. He wonders if Junmyeon felt it too…

Lost in his thoughts, he bumps into someone. He quickly grabs the other person, a tall, young man, by his elbows and says, “Oh gosh, I am so sorry!”

The other waves his hand as Yifan drops his’. “It’s alright…” the younger was smiling till he starts looking at Yifan pointedly. “Are you Wu Yifan?”

Yifan is not a stranger to random people recognising him on the streets. So, he takes it in his stride and tries not to grimace when he nods his head, “Yes, hello.” He shakes the other man’s hand and as he smiles at the other, he suddenly realises he has seen this face before.

And his doubts are proven when the other says, “Hi, I am Kim Jongin, Junmyeon’s roommate…I, uh, I know you.”

Yifan’s smile is a bit tighter, which goes unnoticed by Jongin who smiles again. “Oh, yes, I have heard of you from Junmyeon.”

“So…you, uh, stayed over?”

“Yes.”

Jongin’s big brown eyes widen minutely. “Uh, okay, it was nice to meet you!”

“It was nice to finally meet you as well.” Yifan nods his head and Jongin bows back with one last bright smile.

As the younger leaves, steadily walking away, Yifan replays the bright, youthful smile and suddenly feels a whole lot older than he veritably is.


	11. Chapter 11

Five days pass achingly slow for Junmyeon. He missed Yifan too much and the rare texts he sent were not making Junmyeon any happier. He wanted to see the older so badly. Then suddenly on Wednesday night, he gets a text.

**_From Yifan:_ **

_Pack a bag for three days. We are going somewhere this Friday._

So now Junmyeon taps his foot on the sidewalk on a Friday morning. Those few words were all that Yifan told him. Yifan also told him to wait for him at eight in the morning in front of the 7 Eleven in Deungchon 3 (Sam)-dong. All that Junmyeon could gather was they were going somewhere, but he has no idea where. A little heads up would have been nice.

Fifteen minutes pass before Yifan appears in a taxi. The older opens the door and smiles brightly, “Come on.”

Junmyeon glares at him half-heartedly before hoisting his duffel bag over his shoulder and entering the taxi. As soon as he sits down, Yifan hands him a cup of coffee, which is warm and his bad mood lessens a little. He pouts, “Caramel coffee?”

“What else would I bring for you?”

Junmyeon gives Yifan a full smile, and the older knows he is forgiven, for now. Junmyeon takes a sip and makes a pleased, humming sound. “I thought you were still in China.”

“The investors there were surprisingly easy to handle. I would have to return next month but as soon as I got free I had to see you.”

Junmyeon smiles into his coffee. He softly says, “Oh.” The fact that Yifan might have missed him just as much he missed the older, makes Junmyeon very happy.

As the taxi moves through the city, Junmyeon realises they are heading towards Gimpo. He asks, “Are we heading to the airport?”

“Yup,” Yifan says, a sly smile tugging the corner of his lips up.

Junmyeon narrows his eyes at Yifan. “Where are you taking me?”

“You shall see.”

Thirty minutes later Yifan is paying the taxi fare. He grabs his leather duffel bag, and for the first time since meeting, Junmyeon takes a moment to appreciate Yifan. The older is dressed down in a red and black plaid shirt with a black t-shirt underneath, washed denims and black boots. The leather duffel and the black aviators, with the lazy hairstyle makes sure all eyes are on him as he walks towards the entrance of the airport. In contrast, Junmyeon feels underdressed in his One Piece shirt and sneakers. Then again, he is pretty sure Yifan would look like a model even dressed in a sack. Junmyeon mentally curses all six feet men in the world.

They are in time to board their flight, so they don’t linger around much. Junmyeon sneaks a glance at the boarding pass and gets to know they are going to Gwangju. He frowns a little wondering why Gwangju. After all the necessary checks are done, Yifan and Junmyeon take their seats in business class. All the opulence in the cabin makes Junmyeon a bit nervous, and terrible.

Yifan notices the distressed look on his lover’s face right away. He asks, “Are you okay?”

“I don’t like you spending so much on me,” Junmyeon shyly says. He is a poor student and he knows he cannot compare, but Yifan spending so freely on him makes him upset.

Yifan chuckles as he pokes Junmyeon on his chest, “Broke student.” Then he points at himself, “Rich CEO with plenty of money to waste. So, relax. I don’t mind. I like taking care of you.”

Yifan says the last sentence lightly, but something inside Junmyeon’s heart clenches and throbs. He locks his gaze with Yifan and forgets to speak, or breath. He had taken the window seat, so to stop the quiver in his lips, he looks away and stares at the airport tarmac. He misses the worried frown Yifan sends his way.

The flight to Gwangju from Gimpo is approximately an hour. Both Junmyeon and Yifan passed on the airline breakfast, choosing to eat when they land. It is a clear, beautiful June morning when they stand outside the airport, soaking in the sun after sitting in cramped, recycled air for almost an hour.

Yifan quickly calls the car rental service, and within a few minutes, the rental car arrives—a sturdy black SUV. Junmyeon’s mood is much, much better now. He takes his seat before Yifan and patiently waits for the older to finish talking and paying the rental service man.

As soon as Yifan starts the car, Junmyeon says, “So your great surprise trip was Gwangju?”

“Nope,” Yifan says as he taps on the GPS.

Junmyeon frowns. “Why the mystery?” He eyes the GPS and watches Yifan put in Mokpo as their destination. Junmyeon knows Mokpo is close to the sea. His heart picks up as he turns to look at Yifan. _He remembered?_ “Yifan?”

Yifan is slightly alarmed at the tone Junmyeon uses to call him. It is a hushed whisper strained with emotion. He glances at the younger from the corner of his eyes. “Yes Junmyeon?”

“Are you taking me to see the sea?”

Yifan bites his lips. Junmyeon sounds so unsure, so shocked, like a child who is worried his treat might be taken from him. He slowly says, “Yes Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon smiles as he looks down on his lap. He fights the tears as he softly mutters, “Thank you for remembering.” During the day they spent in Junmyeon’s apartment, he had sadly conveyed to Yifan that he had never been to the seaside. Junmyeon didn’t think Yifan would remember that.

Yifan doesn’t understand why Junmyeon expressing his heartfelt gratitude made his insides twist in an unfamiliar way. He sneaks a look at Junmyeon to see the younger smiling and it makes him happy. Yifan is happy he could make Junmyeon happy, and the happiness he feels can rival the brightness of the sun outside.

 

Yifan and Junmyeon finally make a stop in Naju for much needed nourishment. It is close to lunchtime, so they look up for restaurants in the former capital of South Jeolla. Naju is known as Little Seoul and Junmyeon is busy gawking through the window as he takes in the sights. He has never been this further south.

They find two bulgogi restaurants, located side by side, and both of them choose the one without the mile long line. As they wait outside the restaurant with the smaller line, Junmyeon says, “I think I saw the other restaurant on TV once.”

“That’s why the long line,” Yifan grumbles, hands in pocket. His sunglasses are back on his eyes, and Junmyeon feels irritable by the way a group of college girls were pointing the older and giggling. _Yes, Yifan is attractive, get over it._ Junmyeon feels extra possessive and he cannot fathom why.

Thankfully, they don’t have to wait too long and before Junmyeon faints from hunger, they are efficiently ushered to a nice seat in the restaurant (Junmyeon can people-watch from here).

Junmyeon, over lunch, ends up babbling about the last time he had a family vacation in Woraksan National Park as Yifan watches him. Yifan always likes watching Junmyeon when the younger gets all excited talking about something. Some days he wants to capture the flushed cheeks and bright eyes in a photograph, but he feels pixels can never capture the jubilance that is Kim Junmyeon. Thoughts like this have started to make him afraid. He doesn’t want to get too attached, but a tiny voice at the back of his mind tells him he will miss all this too much when it is, inevitably, gone.

But he chooses to live in the present and grins when he sees Junmyeon smearing sauce all around his mouth. Junmyeon catches Yifan grinning at him and soon turns as red as a tomato as he grabs a tissue to wipe his mouth. He still misses a corner of his lips, which Yifan helps in cleaning by swiping his thumb over it. Yifan licks his thumb clean and watches Junmyeon turn redder with amusement.

After lunch is over, Junmyeon finds an ice cream ship close by, and drags Yifan inside. They are supposed to be on a tight schedule, but Yifan lets his annoyance go at Junmyeon’s pout. He has admitted to himself that he is very weak when that pout appears.

Yifan doesn’t buy himself anything since he is quite full, but he fails to stop Junmyeon from buying himself a soft-serve cone. Junmyeon looks awfully smug at successfully paying for himself as they walk back to the car, with Yifan’s eyes on him as the younger licks the soft, pink ice cream with his tongue. As soon as they enter the car, Yifan grabs the back of Junmyeon’s neck and pulls him closer. Junmyeon swallows his yelp as Yifan’s tongue licks at the corner of his lips, before slipping in and curling around his tongue. The kiss was so unpredictable that Junmyeon forgets to respond, but when he does, Yifan pulls back. The older smirks, “The ice cream is quite delicious.”

Junmyeon’s infamous blush returns. It is now Yifan’s turn to feel smug as hell. He starts the car; they still have an hour to go before they reach Mokpo. That kiss would have to suffice.

 

When they reach Mokpo, Junmyeon quickly realises that this is not their final destination. Yifan parks the car at the dock in the city. As he is unbuckling his seat belt, he asks, “Yifan, where the hell are we actually going?”

“As I said, you shall see,” Yifan says with a mysterious smile. Junmyeon scowls, why is Yifan so extremely insufferable today?

It is one in the afternoon; the sun is at its brightest and Junmyeon starts to sweat as soon as he steps out of the air-conditioned interiors of the car. Yifan glances at his watch. “The next ferry will arrive in ten minutes or so.”

Junmyeon leaves Yifan alone as he strolls along the dock, watching the calm blue sea with pensive eyes. He cannot believe Yifan remembered when he had said that he has never seen the sea having grown up in a mountainous town. He is terribly touched, and as the clock ticks, he wonders how he will ever manage to give this up. But he has no other option. He cannot afford to get attached, he will have to cut their ties as cleanly as possible.

Four days ago, in his sunlit apartment, after Yifan had left, Junmyeon figured some things out.

His wistful thoughts are severed as he hears Yifan calling him. He rushes over, he can see the ferry docking. He is still in the dark as to where they are going. His south Korean geography isn’t that solid, but he tries to remember his lessons.

However, Yifan saves him the trouble when he answers all of Junmyeon’s questions, “We are going to Heuksando by the way. I have heard it is a beautiful place.”

They step on the ferry and Junmyeon has no interest in sitting down. He grabs a rail and peers down in the deep blue sea. Yifan joins him and chuckles, “Steady there. Here,” he sticks something on Junmyeon’s neck. “Seasickness patches. You have never been on a ferry I can safely presume, so precautions.”

Junmyeon gingerly touches the patch and nods his head, now a little wary. He suddenly realises he is on open sea, for the first time in his life. He is basically floating on a giant, endless water body in a large-ish device made of metal and wood. His knees wobble a little and he grabs Yifan’s elbow now. The older laughs, “There, there Captain Kim, let’s take a seat, shall we?”

The journey of two hours is spent with Junmyeon hanging on to Yifan for dear life. He thought he would be having fun, but the movement and speed, and the sound of wind rushing by sends his stomach rolling and his body feeling weak. Ferry rides are scary, he surmises. He is so scared, he even lets Yifan feed him crackers, not bothering to relinquish his grip on Yifan’s shirt. The few people on the ferry are sending them weird looks, but Junmyeon is beyond caring. He wants to feel his legs and feel solid land again. He will never complain about walking ever again. To makes matter worse, a couple with a baby behind them, start screaming and puking. The man goes, “I’m dying. I’m dying” while his offspring keeps puking. The woman looks nauseous but doesn’t do anything, too busy trying to calm her husband and handle her child. Judging by that, Junmyeon thinks he is faring far better. He also wants to give the woman a standing ovation.

Junmyeon whispers, “Why are you so relaxed?”

“Not my first time Junmyeon,” Yifan grins. It doesn’t help Junmyeon, his anxiety not easing down at all. He glares at Yifan and keeps his mouth shut.

When they reach land, Junmyeon nearly sings in joy. He turns his hand heavenwards and cries, “I will go to the temple every New Years from now on!”

Yifan laughs loudly, “And suddenly Kim Junmyeon turns the biggest believer!”

Junmyeon elbows Yifan and scowls, “Shut up you not-my-first-time Wu Yifan.”

“Come on,” Yifan takes Junmyeon by the elbow and walk towards the parking lot in the dock. Another SUV awaits them. “My friend has a villa here with the best view on the island. We are staying there.”

Junmyeon is transfixed by the beauty around him. the contrast of the blue sea against the grey, craggy cliffs topped by emerald green is a feast for his eyes. He can smell the salty sea and he closes his eyes to take a deep breath. He doesn’t hear a single thing Yifan says.

Yifan knows Junmyeon didn’t hear him. He watches Junmyeon’s face, slowly returning to its brightness as he takes in the view. Yifan too halts to appreciate the nature. The greenery is soothing for a city-dweller like him. He mutters, “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Junmyeon says breathily. He laces his fingers through Yifan’s hand and grins. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

The wind ruffles Junmyeon’s hair and they fall into his eyes, which look very close to tears. Yifan feels his chest getting tighter, like something big is trying to claw its way out. He gulps and mutters, “It’s my pleasure Junmyeon.”

 

There is a circular road on Heuksando Island that can take anyone all the way around the island along the seashore. As the SUV winds up the road, Junmyeon is watching, open-mouthed, the small inlet where the sea forms a gorge with hills surrounding at three sides, thus allowing people to settle around it. Junmyeon skips air-conditioner as he lets the sea air tangle his hair and hit his skin. Yifan’s friend’s villa is on a hill, apparently overlooking a cliff. Junmyeon is terribly excited.

When they reach the house, Junmyeon is amazed at the old-fashioned two-storey house with a sloping wooden roof and whitewashed walls. He says, “Whoa.”

“Nice,” Yifan nods.

A short, plump middle-aged woman opens the door and cheerfully greets them. “Hello! I am Kang Eun-ha. Master Sunggyu told me make sure you have a comfortable stay!”

“That is very nice of him, and you, Eun-ha-sshi,” Yifan bows. When Eun-ha tries to take their bags, Yifan loudly protests, “Absolutely not. We can carry our own bags Eun-ha-sshi, please do not bother yourself!” Yifan turns on his charm and Junmyeon watches with a smirk as Eun-ha’s cheeks colour a little before she grins and beckons them inside.

Junmyeon whispers, “I almost forgot you are Wu Yifan the charming CEO.”

Yifan grabs Junmyeon’s wrist and says with an enigmatic smile, “While we are here, you really should forget that.” Junmyeon doesn’t want to acknowledge the way his heart skips a beat at that.

The interiors are spectacular with cream walls and wooden floors. There is an extensive backyard that ends at the cliff that dips into the sea. Junmyeon ventures as close as he can and watches with bated breath at the way the water crashes against the craggy rocks. Heuksando is all blue, green and grey. It is truly beautiful.

He hurries inside when he hears Yifan calling for him. Eun-ha shows them their rooms on the second floor. Junmyeon finds a balcony and forgets about settling in his room to go check that out. Yifan simply shakes his head at the younger’s enthusiasm. It is too heart-warming. Yifan lets him have his way.

Junmyeon’s mouth drops open when he sees the view from the balcony. He can see only the blue stretching into infinity. There are a few random islands dotting the surface, and it all looks so ancient and dangerous that if a dragon suddenly appeared and perched on one of the islands, Junmyeon wouldn’t be too surprised.

“Eun-ha will come in every morning and make our food and leave,” Yifan says as he joins Junmyeon on the balcony. “She helps her husband down at the dock. They have a store down there.” He wraps his arms around Junmyeon from the behind and nuzzles his neck. Junmyeon smiles and leans back into Yifan’s embrace. “So, what do you want to do now?”

“Can we go visit the beach please?” Junmyeon turns his head and dons his best puppy face.

It works, and Junmyeon doesn’t know that yet, but it always works on Yifan, who smiles, “Alright!”

Junmyeon turns around and rising on his tiptoes, pecks Yifan on his lips. His unfiltered glee is infectious and soon enough, Yifan gets caught up in it as well. They freshen up, and Junmyeon puts on his shorts, and Yifan thanks every god out there for that; he gets to stare at those legs all day.

They hit the beach closest to the villa, which is small and secluded. There is no sand on this beach, mostly pebbles, but Junmyeon loves it. He discards his shoes and carefully walks over the small, smooth stones. He is itching to feel the sea on his skin. The sea breeze whips his hair into a mess that will possibly be severely tangled and the sun is nice and warm on his face. Junmyeon closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, as he angles his head towards the sun.

The view is excellent. The beach is separated from the rest of the island by two tall cliffs on either side, thus making a little private alcove. There is no golden sand but dark, round pebbles and the blue waves crash on them, frothing and gently going back. But Yifan doesn’t find that view excellent. He is only looking at Junmyeon.

Watching Junmyeon enjoying the wind in his hair and sun on his face is akin to watch flowers bloom in spring. Yifan likes poetry and he had never picked up a pen to write, never found the inspiration, but right now he could probably try writing a few verses on Junmyeon. It would be amateurish, but it would be true. Junmyeon is beautiful, and Yifan’s heart rabbits in his chest as he tries to catch his breath.

Junmyeon isn’t aware of Yifan’s gaze on him. He slides his shoes off his feet and starts walking down the beach, wanting to be closer to the water. Yifan warily follows him, anxious about Junmyeon’s safety. And as he feared, Junmyeon’s foot slips and is about to fall when Yifan catches him in time.

Junmyeon was too excited to care, so when he slips he briefly wonders if he brought band-aids. Then he feels arms under his armpits, holding him up. He looks behind him and sheepishly grins at Yifan’s semi-accusatory glare. The older scolds him a little, “Careful Captain Kim.”

“Aye aye sir,” Junmyeon grins, hoping he would be forgiven.

Yifan pulls him to his feet and shakes his head as he grins. “I like seeing you this happy. It is nice.”

Junmyeon’s heart skyrockets at the genuineness in Yifan’s eyes. He meant what he said and Junmyeon knows. It still doesn’t stop him from feeling strange, and sad. He tries to smile and feel enthusiastic again. He grabs Yifan’s hand and drags him towards the sea.

Yifan had seen the way Junmyeon’s face fell. He didn’t understand it; did he say something wrong? He just wanted to say what he felt, he didn’t mean to hurt Junmyeon. But all that is forgotten when Junmyeon shrieks in delight as the water caresses his feet.

Yifan smiles down at Junmyeon laughing like he has no care in this world. Then Junmyeon looks back at him and shouts, “Thank you so much Yifan!”

The waves crash against the rocks, and an unknown feeling crashes against Yifan’s heart.

 

After having fun on the beach (Junmyeon had fallen in the water, dragging Yifan with him) and watching the sunset, the two of them had returned to the villa, showered and went out again to explore the harbour and ate a sumptuous seafood dinner by a nice restaurant overlooking the sea. They returned home so exhausted that they did nothing else than change their clothes and fall asleep as soon as their bodies hit the bed.

In the morning Yifan is the first to wake up. He has Junmyeon tucked under his chin, and he doesn’t remember feeling this comfortable ever. However, he needs to use the bathroom, so he detaches himself from Junmyeon and sits up. Junmyeon stirs a little in his sleep and peels one eye open. Yifan chuckles and runs his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair. “Wake up sleepy head. We are going to Heuksan Mountain today.”

Junmyeon incoherently mumbles and drags the cover over his head. Yifan shakes his head and decides to go get ready before trying to wake Junmyeon up again. After he is done showering, he puts on his jeans and a loose grey shirt. He walks back to the bedroom to find Junmyeon hiding under the covers still. Yifan pulls the cover off Junmyeon, who whines and scrunches his face up. Yifan pokes his swollen cheeks and says, “Come on peaches, wake up.”

The nickname wakes Junmyeon up. He sits up and glares at Yifan through his half-closed eyes. He grumbles, “Peaches?”

“Your cheeks are all round and swollen up right now. So I will call you peaches now,” Yifan explains.

Junmyeon’s eyes open wide and he presses his mouth in a line. “Stop calling me peaches.”

“If you want me to stop calling you peaches, then get moving and get ready.”

Junmyeon sends Yifan a death glare, before shuffling off the bed with more incoherent mumbles. Yifan hears a cuss word, or two, in there. He shouts as Junmyeon walks out of the bedroom, “I will be in the kitchen!”

Yifan smirks before skipping downstairs. Cute yet angry Junmyeon in the morning was precious. He probably should have taken a few pictures.

As Yifan starts with breakfast, finding everything he required in the pantry (thanks to Eun-ha), he hears footsteps behind him. Junmyeon has joined him, dressed in a loose v-neck white shirt and grey shorts. The v-neck dips low enough, giving Yifan a wonderful view of those collarbones, making breathing hard for him. Junmyeon comes to stand behind him, leaning against the counter. He yawns as he says, “Can I help?”

Yifan’s eyes rake down the pale legs, and he forgets all about breakfast. He feels the urge to take Junmyeon and now. It is unbelievable how Junmyeon makes Yifan all hot and bothered when the former is essentially doing nothing. He puts back the pan on the rack and gets closer to Junmyeon, who blinks in confusion, suddenly very awake. Junmyeon recognises the look of naked lust in Yifan’s dark gaze.

Junmyeon’s breath hitches in his throat as Yifan lifts his hands to his mouth and presses kisses on to each finger in turn. Junmyeon’s heart thuds hard in response to each warm, soft pressure of Yifan’s mouth and he licks his lips, wondering why his lips are suddenly so dry. Still holding both of Junmyeon’s hands enclosed in one of his, Yifan lifts the other hand to Junmyeon’s head, stroking down softly over his back until he arches his neck to press himself against the caress, practically purring like a contented cat.

With a gentle but powerful tug, Yifan jerks Junmyeon close, so that the younger is crushed against the firm wall of his chest, and Junmyeon’s hips are cradled against Yifan’s pelvis. The heat of Yifan’s body floods Junmyeon, making every nerve tingle into life, the pressure and the closeness making it impossible to be unaware of Yifan’s arousal so close to where an answering need is already starting to unfurl low in Junmyeon’s body.

“Daddy…” Junmyeon murmurs, slipping into his role to easily. His voice has changed, softened; the dryness of his throat making it husky and raw.

“Yes baby?”

Yifan sounded unaffected, yet his words almost seem to fray at the edges in the soft unevenness of his tone. And hearing it, Junmyeon knows he has used up his ability to speak, his voice totally deserting him as he shakes his head, unable to meet the fierce burn of that dark gaze.

For a moment Junmyeon freezes, aware of the man who holds him with every cell of his body, of the heat and hardness of him that seems to surround him totally. If Junmyeon breathes, he inhales Yifan’s warm musky scent. Junmyeon could see nothing but Yifan. The bulk of Yifan’s body encloses Junmyeon, so that he cannot look past him to any part of the kitchen. And even though Yifan hasn’t kissed him, he almost feels that if he runs his tongue over his lips once more, he would taste Yifan there.

“Baby?”

Yifan’s voice is an invitation—the invitation is all Junmyeon wanted and more.

Slowly, Junmyeon lifts his head. This time his eyes meet Yifan’s full on and he doesn’t blink or look away.

“I want you.” The words are barely out of Junmyeon’s mouth before they are crushed back under the pressure of Yifan’s lips. But where he is expecting hard force, what he actually feels is slow, sensual enticement. Yifan takes his mouth with skill as he explores every inch. The wicked slide of his hot tongue along the division between top and bottom lip, into the crevice at the corner and then back again, probing softly but insistently, until Junmyeon has no option but to let his head fall back and open to Yifan completely.

And suddenly everything is on fire. The slow, seductive moments are gone and all is heat and hunger and blazing, stinging passion that has Junmyeon whimpering underneath Yifan’s kiss, writhing up against him. He is crushed against Yifan’s chest, his hips against Yifan’s arousal, and he flings his arms up and around Yifan’s neck, holding his head down and close to him to prolong the kiss.

The kiss is no longer enticing and slow but hot and hard and demanding. A demand that Junmyeon meets willingly, gives back willingly. He feels Yifan’s heart kick against his ribcage, lurching into a heavy pounding that Junmyeon hears echoed in his bloodstream. His hands clutches in Yifan’s hair, his body squirming against Yifan’s as he feels the burn of his fingers trailing over his shoulders, down the length of his spine. Yifan’s palms clamps over the swell of Junmyeon’s buttocks, drawing him closer than ever before.

“Yifan…” This time Junmyeon cannot keep up, his name is a whimper of need against his mouth. A sound of encouragement driving Yifan on. And Junmyeon hears him mutter something in thick Mandarin as he adjusts his position.

Junmyeon gets picked up and deposited on the polished surface of the counter. His shorts are dragged down in one swift movement and the smooth wood is cool against his legs. Yifan gets rid of Junmyeon’s shirt and starts to imprint burning kisses over his skin.

“Yifan…” Junmyeon says again on a sound of protest, of need, and the shivers come again, harder, fiercer, as Yifan cups his cock through the material of his underwear, stroking and grasping it until he cries out in shocked response.

That cry is captured in Yifan’s mouth again, swallowed down as he pulls Junmyeon closer once more, angling him halfway down to the counter, supported only by the strength of his arm at the younger’s back.

Junmyeon wrenches Yifan’s shirt off him gracelessly as he wants to feel his skin, hot and firm underneath his questioning fingertips. A gasping sigh escapes Junmyeon as he claws at Yifan’s chest, fingernails scrapping slightly over the tight buds of his nipples. His mouth curls into a smile as he feels Yifan’s body jerk in uncontrolled response.

“Junmyeon,” Yifan says roughly as his fingers reach down Junmyeon’s underwear. Junmyeon realises Yifan’s fingers are already coated with lube and he wonders when that happened. He then helps Yifan tug his briefs down his thighs. Junmyeon falls back on the smooth surface as Yifan slips in one finger, then two and scissors them inside him. Junmyeon arches off the counter and moans. Yifan picks up a tormenting pace, taking his time to open Junmyeon up.

But Junmyeon couldn’t wait, he has had enough of the sensual agony each time Yifan pressed down right _there_. It is delicious but Junmyeon’s patience is running dangerously thin. His hands are shaking as he fumbles with the button on Yifan’s denims, clumsy with need and a desperate urgency. He cannot focus with Yifan knuckle-deep inside him, so the older lays a restraining hand over his, and kisses the moans from his lips.

He hears the rasp of a zip and there is a moment of agonising tension, his breath holds in his lungs, before Yifan comes back to him again. lifting him so he is half on, half off the edge of the counter, Yifan opens his legs wide, knees bent, feet braced against the polished wood and moves between them. Yifan’s mouth takes Junmyeon’s again, his tongue probing deep, in the same moment that he uses his hands on Junmyeon’s hips to lift him, move him, then draw him down on his hard, hot cock.

“Yifan!”

Yifan’s name is a long drawn out sigh of pure satisfaction and delight, and for a moment Junmyeon would have been content to stay like that, close to Yifan, filled with him, abandoned to him. But Yifan is not prepared to wait or stay. Already he is moving, stroking deep inside Junmyeon, in and then withdrawing almost to the end, before plunging in deeply over and over again. Junmyeon’s hands are around Yifan’s neck, fingers digging into his shoulders as his mouth moves against the other’s jaw, kissing, licking, nipping at the skin, tasting the salt of his sweat against his tongue.

Junmyeon loses himself, unable to do anything other than absorb himself into the moment, giving himself up purely to sensation. Mindlessly, blindly, he is moving with _Yifan_ , on _Yifan_ , feeling _Yifan_ inside him, taking him higher until he finally pushes him over the edge into whirling, blazing oblivion of absolute ecstasy.

Junmyeon hears a voice cry out aloud, and he vaguely realises it is his own as ropes of white cover his stomach. He is surprised he came untouched. A few seconds later he hears Yifan too give a raw, exultant sound as he follows Junmyeon, and as he coats Junmyeon’s walls with white, the younger drifts slowly back to reality. All he is aware of is the strength of Yifan’s arms around him, his cock still buried deep within him, the heave of Yifan’s chest as he fights for the control of his breathing, the thud of Yifan’s heart underneath his ribcage, the scent of Yifan’s skin where Junmyeon’s head rests, totally limp and spent against Yifan’s shoulder.

Junmyeon breath tickles on Yifan’s skin when he asks, “Hey, where did the lube come from?”

“Um,” Yifan hesitates. “I was carrying a pouch in my pocket. I was planning to have you ride me in the car as we watch the sunset.”

Junmyeon pulls back and stares at Yifan in astonishment and awed disbelief, and then he starts laughing at Yifan’s sheepish expression. “Aren’t you the romantic!”

Yifan narrows his eyes and starts chuckling as well. He ducks his head as his ears turn red. “I tried.”

 

Mt. Heuksan was quite a hike but it was very beautiful. They hiked up Munamchangsong, which was like stepping into another world with its tropical evergreen forests and heavy, wet clouds that dropped to the forest floor occasionally. The sea from the highest point was breath-taking, Junmyeon couldn’t help himself from taking a few pictures. Then they walked down to Myeongsasipri, a white sandy beach that again made Junmyeon way too excited. Yifan watched Junmyeon from the shore and sneakily took some pictures of the younger when he wasn’t looking.

Like the previous day, they returned home bone-tired. A quick shower and a dinner later, Yifan and Junmyeon crash on the couch on the deck, staring ip at the stars in the midnight blue sky, with a bottle of wine on the glass table. Earlier Junmyeon was exploring the house and he found many pictures of Kim Sunggyu, the owner of the villa with his family. It reminded Junmyeon of the emptiness of Yifan’s office and home. He cautiously says, “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, go ahead,” Yifan says as he pulls Junmyeon closer.

Junmyeon puts his head on the crook of Yifan’s neck and says, “Why don’t you have pictures of your family anywhere in your house, or office? I mean, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“It is not that big of a deal Junmyeon,” Yifan says. “I actually have a supremely silly reason for that.”

“Oh really?”

“I told you how big of a rebel I was right? So, when I left home, I didn’t even take any pictures with me, which I now regret. I just wanted to be far, far away from my parents. And out of shame, I couldn’t even ask my mom to send me some later in life.”

Junmyeon tilts his head up and scowls, “So, you are telling me that the only reason you don’t have any pictures of your family anywhere is because you were too much of an angsty teen caught up in his own melodrama?”

Yifan avoids Junmyeon’s judgemental gaze as he coughs. “Um, yes.”

“Wow. Just…wow.” Junmyeon starts laughing and Yifan mockingly glares at him, till the former’s delight spills forth and infects him, and he starts grinning as well.

As Junmyeon looks up at Yifan and his gummy smile and his wet hair falling into his eyes under the soft yellow light on the deck, his heart lurches. Yifan is caring, funny and a nice person. He knows how to wreck Junmyeon apart and then put him back together with his kisses and touches. But when Yifan is like this, carefree and laughing with him, Junmyeon loves these moments. Physical attraction aside, Junmyeon has started to live for these affectionate moments.

Four days ago, in his sunlit apartment, after Yifan had left, Junmyeon had figured some things out. He _has_ gotten too attached to Yifan.


	12. Chapter 12

Junmyeon is a bit melancholy when he returns home on Sunday. He is a good actor, so Yifan doesn’t pick up on his mood, which he is thankful for. He wants to keep Yifan away from him, but he also ends up craving more of his attention. He is caught in a paradox of wanting Yifan and pushing him away. He falls too quiet on the flight back to Seoul and Yifan thinks he is tired. So, Junmyeon lets Yifan pull him closer and run his fingers through his hair, relishing the contact.

It is still early in the morning when they land at Gimpo. Junmyeon manages to convince Yifan to let him go home on his own—the older even pouts at him. At a secluded corner in the airport, Junmyeon soundly kisses him and tells him to learn some patience.

On the bus ride back home, Junmyeon lets himself drown in his misery as the city rushes by him. He instantly misses the paradise of emerald and blue he was in a few hours ago. They had fallen asleep on the deck and when the sun rose at five in the morning, they both woke up together, curled up into each other. Yifan’s soft, sleepy smile was the first thing Junmyeon saw, and he thought how he would love to see more of them.

But he wasn’t going to. He doesn’t know when this ends, but it will. And when it does, he will be the one on his knees picking up pieces of his heart.

Anyway, he had to go to for his shift at Skyway now. He has taken the evening shift, and that usually means he will stay till eleven in the night helping Jaebum clean up. Good thing he lives two stops away from the café.

It is two hours into Junmyeon’s shift when a short, handsome man slides up to the counter, all smiles and twinkling eyes. Junmyeon smiles, “Yes sir, what can I do for you?”

The customer leans on the counter and studies the menu board behind Junmyeon written in Jinyoung’s (the baker) beautiful handwriting. The man has a very nice rectangular smile when he says, “Well, I’d like the Mexican hot chocolate and five minutes with you.”

Junmyeon is about to take the order when the last half of what the man said filters in. He startles, “Excuse me?” He is no stranger to getting hit on, by men and women alike, but no one has been this direct.

The genial smile drops from the man’s face as he says in a flat tone, “I saw you with Wu Yifan a week ago. I am his ex.” The twinkle is gone from Baekhyun’s eyes as well and Junmyeon involuntarily shivers at the hardness in them.

Junmyeon gulps. He is curious as to why the man is here and what he could want. He is about to ask more when the man leans closer and says, “I am Byun Baekhyun by the way, and before he played with you, I was his favourite plaything.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widen. His heart drops to his knees. He says, with a shake in his voice, “Please take a seat. I will get your hot chocolate.”

Baekhyun leans back with a smug smile and heads for the most private seat in the café, which is tucked behind a bookshelf. Junmyeon watches him leave with his heart pounding and blood rushing in his ears.

_“…before he played with you, I was his favourite plaything.”_

Junmyeon goes about the hot chocolate mechanically as he plays the words said by Baekhyun over and over in his head. He realises his hands are shaking when he carries the hot chocolate over to Baekhyun. The man smiles up at him and gestures for Junmyeon to sit down. Junmyeon eyes the counter slyly, thinking it would be okay for a while. He sits down and frowns. He says, “I am not dating Yifan.”

Baekhyun blows the steam off his drink and smirks, “Oh, I know. Yifan doesn’t date. That’s what he says anyway.”

“What do you mean?”

“I saw the way you behaved that day. Even though Yifan doesn’t, you have far more deeper feelings for him, don’t you?”

Baekhyun looks awfully satisfied when Junmyeon starts blushing. Baekhyun had hit the bullseye, and Junmyeon wants to deny. He wants to deny it all. He splutters, “No—I am, I do not!”

“Does he treat you right and cook for you?” Baekhyun tilts his head and looks at Junmyeon with guileless eyes. “Because I remember how caring he was. And I remember the hefen he made for me. He is a terribly good cook isn’t he?” Then he sips his drink like he didn’t just break Junmyeon’s heart into tiny little pieces. Junmyeon looks down at his lap, trying to fight the tears.

Baekhyun continues as he smacks his lips. “You know, I was only a year out of college when I met him. Wu-Choi had only started to rise and damn Yifan in his all black clothes…who could resist him? Then, I was just like you right now. Falling with no destination. And Yifan never cared. He paid me to get rid of me by the way. Also, a silly restraining order. Can you imagine?”

Junmyeon head snaps up as he stares in disbelief at Baekhyun. “What?”

Baekhyun leans on the table, cupping his face in his palms. “Yep. The rich and the powerful, right?” He licks his lips as his eyes glint, like a predator going in for the final blow that will kill his prey. “He asked you to call him daddy as well, I suppose?”

Junmyeon stands up quickly, his chair crashes to the ground. He fists his hands and heaves. He has heard enough, and he doesn’t want to know anymore. He bows and says as he rights the chair, “Thank you for your concern. But I can take care of myself.”

Junmyeon is about to walk away when Baekhyun shouts, “I would be careful if I were you. Wu Yifan has money and connections, and you are far too young.”

Junmyeon halts and takes a few deep breaths. He says quietly, “The hot chocolate is on the house, enjoy.” He stomps off, heading for the bathroom, not really caring that more than two thousand wons will be subtracted from his pay check. He locks himself in any empty stall and tries to control the uncomfortable way his stomach is rolling.

He is nothing special to Yifan, and even though deep down he knew, hearing it get confirmed from someone else is making him feel sick. He clamps his hand over his mouth and forces back tears. He is not going to cry over something like this. He knew what he signed up for, there is no use deluding himself that something better could have happened.

Yet…he needs to know a few things. He brings out his phone from his apron with trembling hands and calls Sehun.

“Yo what’s up? I am kind of busy right now my dear dongsaeng!” the older quips.

“Oh,” Junmyeon feels defeated. “I, uh, I will call you later then.”

“Relax, I am only kidding. I am on a date with, wait for it, Kim Yong-sun!”

Even though Junmyeon is on the verge of tears, he smiles, glad for Sehun. “Congratulations hyung. You must tell me how that happened.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now will you tell me what got you so upset?”

Junmyeon gasps. “How did you know…?”

“I have known you since you were a foetus growing in your mother’s womb, my dear.”

Junmyeon lips wobble for a second before he composes himself and says, “Hyung? I need you to do something for me.”

“Tell me.”

“I need you to find everything about Byun Baekhyun.”

“Um, okay. But what did this guy do?”

“Yifan has a restraining order against him.”

Sehun sharply exhales and his voice is deadly serious when he says, “Did this guy try to hurt you?”

“No. But I need to know a few things.”

“You could ask Yifan.”

“No I cannot hyung!” Junmyeon exclaims. “He cannot know!”

Sehun sighs. “First Siwon sends me to spy on my boss and then you. Perfect…I will do it if you tell me why. You sound very sad Myeonie.”

The usage of his nickname and Sehun’s concern touches Junmyeon. He softly says, “If you tell me about Baekhyun first, I will tell you, I promise.”

“Okay Myeonie, okay. Give me some time, okay? I will have to be extra sneaky about this.”

“Take your time hyung, I don’t care. Thank you hyung.”

“I don’t know what’s going on, but please, please, know I am here for you, okay?”

Sehun had used his older brother voice, Junmyeon smiles at that. Sometimes he feels like Sehun is more of his brother than his actual one. He whispers, “Okay.”

Junmyeon ends the call and stares down at the device as its screen darkens. He can feel his world shattering and wonders if it was even his world to begin with. Was Yifan who he truly thought him to be? Did he make a huge mistake?

Then the tears flow, and Junmyeon hates himself. He is not weak; he doesn’t wear his heart on the sleeve; and smiles like sunshine don’t affect him. But he got weak from warm hands and deep brown eyes and electric kisses; he couldn’t control how he feels anymore; and smiles like sunshine makes his heart race.  He feels betrayed and cheated, but somewhere he reminds himself he isn’t entitled to feel all that.

He exits the stall when he remembers he still has to work. He splashes some water on his face and composes himself. When he exits the bathroom, he is relieved to find Baekhyun gone. He was not ready to face that man again, who came and went away like a cyclone, uprooting everything inside Junmyeon, leaving pain bare in his bones.

Somehow, Junmyeon manages to spend four more hours in Skyway before leaving. He forgoes taking the bus—he walks instead, thinking it would clear his head. It doesn’t, not really as Junmyeon faintly acknowledges that whatever he has had going with Yifan needs to stop. If this continues, Junmyeon is afraid he will lose himself.

That night as he watches Jongin sleeping slumped over the coffee table, Junmyeon bitterly wishes the feelings he had for Yifan could be transferred to Jongin. At least Jongin wouldn’t hurt him; he would _be_ someone special for him. But it is such a futile longing…

Junmyeon doesn’t bother to shower or change his clothes as crashes on his bed. Crying in the bathroom and walking four blocks had tired him out. He switches off his phone, noting the messages and one call Yifan left on his phone.

Junmyeon makes a resolution. He is going to end things with Yifan. He doesn’t know or when, but he has to. If he doesn’t, it will be too late and all he would be left with will be love for someone who doesn’t care.

 

Yifan glares down at his phone. He sent Junmyeon multiple messages, even breaking down enough to call him and disturb the other at work. However, it is all silent from the other end. Yifan chucks his phone aside in anger and lies down on his bed. Maybe Junmyeon didn’t get much sleep last night, he was tired on the plane this morning.

He thinks about the weekend he spent in Heuksando with Junmyeon. It was perfect—the place and Junmyeon. But he knows spending all that time with Junmyeon was more perfect than the place.

His bedroom is shrouded in darkness, but the light outside sheds some faint light inside. He fixes his gaze on a corner of the room and smiles. Come tomorrow, he is going to ask Junmyeon out, as in a date. Siwon was right, he has fallen too fast in his arrangement with Junmyeon. It was only when Junmyeon curled up like a cat against him in the airplane that Yifan realised he wants more of such things. He wanted to spend more time with the younger; he wanted to hold Junmyeon’s hand when they walk side-by-side; he wants to stay up all night talking and laughing with Junmyeon; he wants to see Junmyeon condescendingly smile at everything silly he says; he wants to hear Junmyeon complimenting him when he cooks; he wants more kisses and most importantly, he simply wants, and has started to need, Junmyeon.

It scares him but he is not afraid to ask this from Junmyeon. He knows there are a million reasons why Junmyeon might not feel the same, yet he wishes to try. He wants to put his heart out there once again in his lifetime and not get bitten back. He wants to break down his walls and let Junmyeon in. He wants to trust and he wants to love.

In fact, he knows he could fall in love with Junmyeon. Heck, he was already halfway in love with those smiles anyway.

 

To Yifan’s complete dismay, he couldn’t find Junmyeon in the office on Monday. Apparently, Yong-sun had taken him out for some work. In fact, he couldn’t find Junmyeon anywhere for the entire work week. Yifan knew he was in the building, and he was afraid that the younger was avoiding him for some reason. That stresses Yifan out, and the fact that he got too busy to even seek out the younger which has him shouting at Sehun thrice on Friday. Topping that is Sehun’s strange behaviour towards him. For a brief moment, Yifan wondered if the two friends were conspiring against him.

Junmyeon didn’t reply to the messages or pick up the calls Yifan sent. Yifan had a plan, he wanted to woo Junmyeon, and he was prepared for rejection. But what he wasn’t prepared for was this radio silence where he couldn’t even try in the first place.

It is Saturday when Yifan gets to know why Sehun was being all mysterious and why Junmyeon was avoiding him like the plague. The answers arrive with Siwon and Taehyung marching into his office in the evening, right before Yifan is about to leave.

Yifan is in the middle of loosening his tie when Siwon says, without preamble, “Someone tried to dig about Baekhyun.”

Yifan’s eyes widen. “What?”

Taehyung, Siwon’s trusty secretary for a long time, adds, “And that someone is in our company.”

Suddenly Yifan realises why Junmyeon might have avoided him. But how did Junmyeon even get to know about Baekhyun in the first place…He cautiously asks, “Who?”

“Your secretary,” Taehyung clears his throat. “Oh Sehun. He tried to be inconspicuous, but I had Daehyun fix an alert no matter how sneaky you try to be.”

Siwon crosses his arms and furrows his brows. “Why is your secretary looking up Baekhyun Yifan?”

Yifan flops back down on his seat. He steeples his fingers and sighs, “Sehun is Junmyeon’s friend.”

Siwon gasps while Taehyung looks on in confusion. He says, “Kim Junmyeon? Intern at the media department?”

“The very same,” Siwon answers. “Come with me Taehyung, I think Baekhyun is back in Korea. We need to keep him away from Yifan.”

Taehyung nods, “Okay sir. I will get Daehyun.” The tall secretary rushes out of the office.

Siwon walks behind Yifan and squeezes his friend’s shoulders. He says, “The only way Junmyeon could know is if Baekhyun somehow came in contact with him, which clearly implies he is back. Baekhyun is toxic, don’t let him do this to you again.”

“Junmyeon has been avoiding me Siwon…” Yifan whispers as he sees the future he envisioned disappearing bit by bit. He knows how Baekhyun is, and if the other said anything to Junmyeon, chances are the damage has already been done. “He hates me now.”

“No,” Siwon says with conviction. “Baekhyun probably gave him a very biased story. So, you could still save what you have with Junmyeon. Go find him, go tell him the truth.”

Yifan nods his head—Siwon has a very valid point. Even if Sehun told everything to Junmyeon, it would still sound very Baekhyun-biased. Only Yifan, Siwon and Taehyung know the truth about the disaster four years ago that would have destroyed the company and that eventually ripped Yifan’s faith on love apart.

 

 Junmyeon skipped work at Skyway today for two reasons. One was to help move Jongin out—the younger’s hostel accommodations came through. Jongin had sparse luggage so it wasn’t too much of a hassle to move. Junmyeon returned home exhausted in the evening.

Two is the reason why he is sitting on his sofa, in the dark, letting tears roll down the corners of his eyes. He replays what Sehun said to him last night on the phone.

_“Byun Baekhyun was Yifan’s former secretary. Apparently, Baekhyun and Yifan got romantically involved, and the Board claimed it was a serious offence, especially after Baekhyun accused Yifan of seducing him. Baekhyun was fired and a restraining order was issued against him by Yifan’s legal team._

_“It is funny how deep I had to dig this information out. It is like, as if, you know, Yifan and his team really wanted to keep this a secret.”_

Junmyeon had been up since the morning helping Jongin pack and all, so he kept himself busy. He didn’t want to fall to his dark and melancholy thoughts. But now in the silence and darkness, he lets those thoughts rise to the surface, in tears trailing down his cheeks. He doesn’t even raise his arms to wipe them away, he just lets them fall, like how he has fallen deep into despair.

This is all his fault. What was he thinking getting involved with a man like Wu Yifan? Baekhyun had said Yifan is powerful and connected, Junmyeon gets it now. But Yifan doesn’t have to go that far with Junmyeon, he doesn’t need a restraining order, he is more than capable of distancing himself from the older.

It will hurt, and something inside him will die, something he might not recover from, but it is okay. Junmyeon knows time heals most everything, right? He will be alright. Just, come Monday, he will need to confront Yifan and call it quits.

Junmyeon has seen the messages and calls, and some part of him desperately wanted to reach out, seek Yifan and the comfort he brings…It is ironic how he wanted comfort from the very man who bought him all this pain.

Then, breaking through the quiet, the doorbell rings. Junmyeon is startled. He frowns, wondering who could it be. He hurriedly rubs his face, not really caring much about his appearance. Chances are, if it is a neighbour, they might leave him alone if they see his puffy, watery eyes and red nose.

He gets up and shuffles to the door. He unlocks it and when he pulls it open, his jaw drops.

Wu Yifan stands in front of him, looking as messed up as he feels inside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a smol chapter i know


	13. Chapter 13

“Y-yifan?” Junmyeon asks, eyes going wide in surprise.

Yifan’s heart twists when he takes in Junmyeon’s botched appearance under the fluorescent light spilling from the corridor outside his apartment. Junmyeon’s eyes are red and watery; his cheeks were red as well from rubbing the skin too roughly; and Yifan could see the residual tracks left by tears. Yifan fights to breathe when he realises that Junmyeon’s present condition is his fault. He wants to apologise, he wants to crush Junmyeon against his chest and kiss all the tears away. But no words come out because Junmyeon cautiously speaks, “Come in.”

Yifan nods as he steps in with slow and unsure steps. Junmyeon turns around, back facing him and Yifan feels guilt slamming down hard on his heart. Junmyeon sits down on the couch and pats the seat next to him. Yifan folds himself and sits down, all the while watching Junmyeon and the way the younger refused to look at him. Baekhyun has done his work, and Yifan thinks that maybe he is too late to salvage things.

The apartment is still covered in darkness and Junmyeon really doesn’t want to turn on the lights. The dark protects him from Yifan—this way Yifan doesn’t need to know how much he has been hurting. He softly says, “I am sorry I was ignoring you. Yong-sun-sshi suddenly increased my workload and—”

Yifan finds Junmyeon’s knee in the dark and says, “I know you know about Baekhyun.”

Junmyeon emits a sharp gasp as he looks at Yifan. “How?”

 The streetlights outside provides for poor illumination, but Junmyeon can see the forlornness in Yifan’s eyes. “Sehun tried to look him up for you, didn’t he? It triggered certain alerts that Taehyung placed in the system.”

“Oh.”

Yifan continues, “And I am afraid Baekhyun lied to you.”

Junmyeon shakes his head. “Lied to me? But Sehun confirmed what Baekhyun said.”

Yifan shakes his head vigorously, “Sehun doesn’t know the truth. I hired him three years after everything happened. The truth is only known by me, Siwon and Taehyung. And now you.”

Junmyeon bites his lips as he ducks his head. “You don’t have to tell me.”

“You need to know.”

“Why?” Junmyeon’s voice is a faint whisper when he asks, heart pounding in his chest.

“Because…” Yifan gulps. He doesn’t have the right words. He hasn’t figured the entire thing between him and Junmyeon yet. He has no right answer. “Because I don’t want you to hate me.”

Junmyeon looks back at Yifan again, this time his eyes are swimming with unshed tears. Yifan tenderly cups Junmyeon’s cheeks and says, “I don’t think I can live with you hating me.” He removes his hands and Junmyeon instantly misses the warmth on his skin. Yifan continues, “So here goes…

“Wu-Choi had managed to create a solid, reputable position which enabled us profitable and desirable for investors and other companies. We were only going up, when Baekhyun entered my life…He was four years younger than me, and desperate for a job. And I won’t lie, he was cute and I wanted to keep him close to me. Getting attracted to him wasn’t a surprise, and I was over the moon when I learnt he felt the same way.”

Yifan pauses and takes a deep breath. “I hadn’t planned on dating him, but I started to fall for him gradually. Then one day I saw him rummaging through my locked drawers at the office. When I asked him, he gave a pretty good excuse. I never doubted him—I was so far gone and he knew it. I mentioned this to Siwon in passing and he asked Taehyung to do a background check on Baekhyun behind my back. Turned out, Baekhyun was the cousin of our biggest competitor, and he was nothing more than a corporate mole.”

Junmyeon gasps, “What?”

“Yes. Somehow Baekhyun got to know we knew his real identity, so he notified the Board and accused me of seducing him, and sexually harassing him before Siwon could get to them. I was done and heartbroken to do anything else. But Siwon and Taehyung were having none of it, so they managed to convince Baekhyun to retract his statement by offering him four million dollars. And Baekhyun took it and notified the Board his claims were false. It could have ended there, but it didn’t.

“Baekhyun might have got himself hired as my secretary to steal information, but his feelings for me were real. I, at the point, was utterly depressed. I didn’t even know Baekhyun was stalking me. One day, I come home to find Baekhyun on my bed. He tried to seduce me, but I wasn’t interested. I was still mad at him for playing with me and my feelings. I threw him out and I will never forget his eyes—they were cold and unforgiving. I called Siwon as soon as possible and he arranged for a restraining order.

“The last thing I heard about Baekhyun was that he was in Japan, working at the Japanese branch of his family’s company. I never thought he would return.”

Yifan stops, deeply sighs and leans back on the couch. He rubs his face and doesn’t dare to look at Junmyeon, who has fallen utterly silent throughout his explanation. He is sure Junmyeon doesn’t believe him.

Junmyeon believes him, but he had already made his decision. He turns towards Yifan and climbs on the latter’s lap. Yifan makes a surprised noise but he throws his arms around Junmyeon anyway. Junmyeon curls down, making himself smaller to tuck his head under Yifan’s chin. He can feel Yifan’s rapid heartbeats against his chest. He wonders if Yifan can feel his heartbeats as well.

Yifan is taken aback by Junmyeon, but he doesn’t wait to draw the younger closer and embrace him as tightly as he could. Junmyeon says, “I believe you, I do. But it is alright, I was silly for behaving like that.”

Yifan frowns, “What do you mean?”

“You, I mean, I didn’t need that explanation, did I? We are not boyfriends or anything. We aren’t in a relationship, right? I am sorry I overreacted.”

Yifan gnashes his teeth as he hears Junmyeon say those words. Junmyeon draws back and stares at him with placid, yet sorrowful eyes. Yifan gulps, trying to not break down in front of Junmyeon. He never even had a chance—Junmyeon doesn’t feel the same way like he does. He puts in a lot of effort to crack half a smile. He curls his fingers around Junmyeon’s neck and strokes the soft hair on the latter’s nape. “No, you deserved the explanation.”

Junmyeon puts his head back in the crook of Yifan’s neck again. Yifan feels Junmyeon take a deep breath as he rubs the younger’s back in long soothing strokes. Yifan still wants Junmyeon, and he promises himself that as long as Junmyeon wants him back, he will stay. He hears Junmyeon softly whisper, “Stay here tonight.”

Yifan replies, equally soft, too afraid to break the fragile peace between them, “Yes.”

That night, Yifan and Junmyeon climb under the covers together and share their silence through soft gazes and feather-light touches. They kiss a little, but both are too broken to do anything else. Yifan speculates with a peculiar poignancy in his heart when this all ends. He is unwilling to leave Junmyeon, because he knows his time is running low and it is only so long till Junmyeon keeps him around. And Junmyeon is already determined to end this, so he curls deeper in Yifan’s embrace, holding on, trying to imprint the warmth of Yifan’s hands on his back and memorising the nature of Yifan’s scent. Junmyeon maybe cried a little, and maybe Yifan feels it on his chest, the wetness seeping through the cotton. Yifan doesn’t mention it, and Junmyeon doesn’t explain.

When morning breaks, Junmyeon is the one to wake up first. He blinks the slumber from his eyes and settles back on the pillow to gaze at a sleeping Yifan. Junmyeon sighs as the dark bangs fall across his temple and casts shadows over his eyes. Yifan is so beautiful and he doesn’t understand how this happened sometimes. But time has run out.

Junmyeon traces the dark circles under Yifan’s eyes and runs his forefinger over the chapped lips that kissed him so delicately last night. His heart aches, so he stops savouring what he cannot hold on to any longer, what was never his to begin with, no matter how much he wanted it to be. He carefully removes Yifan’s limbs around him and gets up from the bed. He tucks Yifan under the covers with nimble fingers, even drops a kiss on the man’s hair-covered eyebrows. Yifan simply scrunches his nose as a response in his sleep.

Junmyeon cleans up, and as he is frying eggs, Yifan saunters in the kitchen, yawning. Junmyeon smiles brightly at him, “Good morning, sleep well?”

Yifan nods and wraps his long arms around Junmyeon, and kisses the top of his head. “Yes, and good morning to you too.”

“I am sorry I don’t have much breakfast today. I forgot to go grocery shopping.” Junmyeon returns to plate the eggs he had been scrambling.

Yifan peers over his shoulder, “It is okay. Say, where is your roommate?”

“Jongin moved out yesterday. He is at his hostel now.”

“That’s nice. So you are all alone now?”

Junmyeon waves his spatula and chuckles, “I am busy today Mr Wu!”

Junmyeon’s bright laughter eases Yifan. He can almost pretend that he is alright. He pouts and mock glares, “I am busy as well Mr Kim. I have to take my friend tuxedo shopping. The wedding is this Friday after all.”

Junmyeon hums as Yifan continues, “Um, Junmyeon? If it is not too much, I’d like you to come with me, to the wedding that is.”

Junmyeon looks at Yifan, who avoids his gaze as his ears redden. Junmyeon smiles and nods his head, “Sure. But there is one tiny problem.”

Yifan snaps his head up and frowns, “What problem?”

“I don’t have wedding-appropriate clothes!”

Yifan chuckles and cups Junmyeon’s face. He lightly kisses Junmyeon on his lips and says, “Let me take care of that, okay?”

Junmyeon nods and takes a moment to cherish the gummy smile before it is gone for forever.

 

Since Sunday, Yifan and Junmyeon started texting each other again. Yifan was relieved. Then, on Wednesday evening, Junmyeon sends a text that has him choking on his Greek salad.

**_From Junmyeon:_ ** _  
I took the extra key to your apartment from Sehun. I will be waiting with a surprise for you._

Yifan had to loosen his tie and try not to sweat as his over-imaginative brain provides him with unhelpful images. He has known Junmyeon long enough to know what lurks behind the angelic façade.

Junmyeon smirks at his reflection in the mirror as he sends the text. Yifan wouldn’t know what hit him. He fixes his bangs and runs a hand over the smooth velvety texture of the garment he is wearing. He has given himself the day after the wedding of Siwon and Jessica as the day he breaks this arrangement with Yifan. But that doesn’t mean he cannot leave without leaving a lasting impression on Yifan’s mind. And tonight, for the last time Junmyeon will let Yifan climb into his body and make him his. For one night, Junmyeon just wants Yifan for this one last night.

 

Yifan steps inside his apartment and is surprised to find it dark. Junmyeon said he is already here, yet the living room is empty and forbidding without all the lights. Yifan shouts, “Junmyeon, where are you?”

“Up here,” Junmyeon shouts back. Yifan realises he is in his bedroom. Junmyeon did say he is going to surprise him, and he has waited through his dinner with Siwon and Jessica, very eagerly, for this. He is terribly excited, and anxious.

Yifan loosens his tie and takes off his suit jacket. He enters his bedroom to find it empty, which surprises him. He clearly heard Junmyeon from this room, so where did he go?

“Hey.”

Yifan turns towards his right, facing the bathroom, and his mouth drops along with the clothing items in his hands. Junmyeon is casually leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face.

And he is in a tight black dress, with black stockings, and a black silk choker around his neck.

Arousal shoots straight down to Yifan’s crotch as he takes in Junmyeon’s appearance. If sin could become a living, breathing human being, Junmyeon would be it. The sleeveless, off-shoulder black dress moulds itself to Junmyeon’s slim figure and ends right at the top of his thighs, which are covered by lacy black stockings, that enhance his magnificent thighs and Yifan’s throat dries up.

When Yifan is done raking his gaze over his favourite body part on Junmyeon, he looks up. Junmyeon also has nice shoulders (second to his thighs on Yifan’s list), and the deep black against the flawlessness of his creamy skin has Yifan gulping. And Yifan doesn’t even know where to begin with the black choker around Junmyeon’s beautiful neck…

It is Yifan’s biggest fantasy come to life.

Junmyeon saunters over to Yifan, his eyes to the floor, his bangs covering them. He bends down in front of Yifan and picks up the tie that the latter abandoned. Closer, Yifan realises Junmyeon had smudged eyeliner under his lower lashes, and he just wants to smudge it some more. Junmyeon fiddles with the tie as he peers up at Yifan through his lashes. Yifan inaudibly gasps at the guileless expression on Junmyeon’s face. He looks so corruptible with the messy bangs and pink lips, but Yifan knows better. Yifan carefully watches as the younger closes the distance between them, the tie still in his hands.

“Won’t daddy kiss me?” Junmyeon says as he strokes the front of Yifan’s shirt.

Yifan scrambles to find his words, because honestly this is too much for his system. Desire, like the silence before the boom of thunder, coils around him. He brushes his thumb over Junmyeon’s lower lip and leans down to oblige the latter.

Junmyeon’s hands find purchase on Yifan’s nape as he kisses the latter back with an astonishing voracity that makes Yifan see stars. It also gets his pants feel uncomfortable when Junmyeon pushes his thigh up against his crotch. Junmyeon pulls back and Yifan chases his lips. Junmyeon chuckles as he presses his finger on Yifan’s small, swollen lips. “How do I look daddy? You didn’t tell me.” He even pouts his lips in mock anger

Yifan parts his lips and closes them around Junmyeon’s finger. He sucks on it, his tongue laving over the finger as he watches the hitch in Junmyeon’s breath. He releases Junmyeon and touches the choker on his neck. “You look beautiful. I want to fuck you so bad right now.”

Junmyeon smirks and Yifan gets impossibly turned on by the mischievous gleam in the former’s eyes. Junmyeon has planned something and Yifan desperately wants to know what. The younger nudges him backwards, towards the bed. Yifan drops down on the mattress, and raises himself by his elbows as Junmyeon climbs on top of him. Yifan gazes at the stocking-clad thighs on either side of his hips. He squeezes them and groans, “Did I ever tell you how fucking sexy your legs are?”

Junmyeon laughs. “Only a few hundred times. So, does daddy like this?”

Yifan strokes up and down Junmyeon’s thighs as he nods. “Daddy loves this.”

Junmyeon hoods his eyes and starts grinding down on Yifan’s erection. Yifan throws his head back and moans. Somewhere at the back of his mind, Yifan is amazed at the quick transformation from shy Junmyeon to confident and sexy Junmyeon.

Yifan wants to grab on to Junmyeon’s narrow hips and stop him from continuing this delicious torture. He just wants to rip those stocking and mark Junmyeon all over his legs and shoulders. But Junmyeon has plans apparently, because when Yifan tries to grab him, he pushes his hands aside. He leans closer and whispers directly into Yifan’s ears, “Can daddy do as I say?”

Yifan dumbly nods as Junmyeon starts unbuttoning his shirt. “Can I tie daddy up and ride him?”

Yifan’s eyes widen. Who is this Junmyeon and where did the boy he knew almost a month ago go? Again, he nods as he is rendered speechless. Junmyeon smiles before he starts kissing and sucking a trail down his exposed chest. Yifan completely gives over, overwhelmed by it all.

Junmyeon sits back up and gets up from Yifan’s lap. He calmly tells Yifan, “Sit by the headboard please.”

Polite yet so commanding. The dress had hitched up Junmyeon’s thighs and Yifan realises the younger hasn’t bothered with underwear. Also, he does as Junmyeon says, a little bewildered by the way he has chucked the control he had in their strange relationship. This is new for him, but he finds himself welcoming it with zeal.

When Yifan’s back hits the headboard, Junmyeon again sits down on his lap. However, this time he makes sure not to put any pressure on Yifan’s crotch as he says, “Put your hands behind your back.”

Yifan follows and crosses his hands behind his back. Junmyeon rises on his knees and using the necktie Yifan discarded, ties his wrists together in a gentle but firm hold. Junmyeon tests the knot’s effectiveness and sits back down with a smug expression. He chastely pecks Yifan on his lips. “Thank you daddy.”

Yifan is at a serious loss for words as Junmyeon politely thanks him while unzipping his pants. Junmyeon quickly relieves him of his pants and underwear. Then he leans down to lick a stripe on his cock, from the root to the tip. Yifan moans as his head knocks back on the headboard. He hardly registers the pain as Junmyeon starts stroking him with slow, slick movements. He groans, “Junmyeon.”

“Yes daddy?” Junmyeon asks, eyes all innocent and wide. Yifan’s heart pounds—how can someone look this angelic in a dress with his cock in their hand?

“You said you wanted to ride me baby?” Yifan asks hopefully. Junmyeon had stroked him to full hardness and he needs to get inside the former or else he is going to explode.

“But I have one more surprise for you daddy!” Junmyeon protests in all faux anguish.

Junmyeon will be his death, and if he dies with an erection and Junmyeon looking like sin incarnate on his lap, then that is the way he goes. He groans, “Okay baby.”

Junmyeon briskly kisses him, “I will be right back!” The younger gets up in a flash and rushes towards the bathroom. When he returns, he is holding a small tube in his hands. He repositions himself on top of Yifan again and says excitedly, “I found this thing on an online sex shop. I hope you don’t mind me using it on you daddy.”

Junmyeon pouts sadly, silently asking for Yifan’s permission. Yifan had his fair share of interesting sex toys from online stores. He hesitatingly nods his head, scared yet eager to see what Junmyeon will do. Junmyeon grins as he uncaps the tube and squeezes out this clear liquid in his palms. Yifan recognises the liquid as lube, but what he doesn’t anticipate is the sharp bite of cold when Junmyeon lathers it over his cock. And the stinging chill coupled with Junmyeon’s warm hands confuses him, but not unpleasantly so. Junmyeon explains, “Menthol lube. I wanted to try it on daddy for some time now.”

That explains the cold. When Junmyeon thinks he has put enough on Yifan’s cock, he wipes his hand on the dress. Junmyeon clambers up Yifan’s legs and hovers over his cock. The lube smears over Junmyeon’s stockings and he giggles, “Oh, this is cold!”

Yifan is now kind of upset his hands are tied, because that giggle made him want to kiss Junmyeon senseless. He tugs at the necktie around his wrist, and to his dismay, it doesn’t budge. Junmyeon smirks before pressing his thighs on Yifan’s cock. The sight of his erect cock glistening with icy lube being wedged between thick, stocking-clad thighs is too obscene and he loves it. If his hands were free, he would probably take a picture of it.

As Junmyeon finds the best way to sink down on Yifan’s cock, the older says in alarm, “Wait baby, are you prepared?” He doesn’t want to harm Junmyeon in any way.

Junmyeon cocks his eyebrows at him, as if he had asked the most redundant question of the century. “Of course I did daddy. I prepared myself while thinking of you.” Then he sinks down and Yifan’s brain fuses.

The lube is cold, too cold but Junmyeon is warm, and the sharp contrast between those two sensations, sends Yifan teetering over the edge. Even Junmyeon is shocked as he breathlessly mutters, “Oh, _oh_.”

Yifan’s head hits the headboard again as Junmyeon bottoms out. The younger throws his head back and moans, “Oh daddy is _perfect_.”

Yifan’s thighs twitch when Junmyeon rises and then falls back down again. Junmyeon keeps the pace slow and torturous, driving Yifan insane with the way he squeezes tightly around the older whenever his cock slides out of his hole. He wants to tear through his binding and fuck Junmyeon in earnest, but the younger just seems to tease him. Adding to his pace, is the switching chill and heat on his cock that makes Yifan moan shamelessly.

The dress has climbed up Junmyeon’s hips and Yifan can see his cock, red and hard, bouncing against his abdomen with every move. Yifan badly wants to touch Junmyeon, but he is rendered helpless. He watches Junmyeon’s blissed out face, sometimes scrunched up in concentration. He wants to run his hands over the tight thigh muscles as they support Junmyeon while the younger rides him like no tomorrow.

But soon enough, Junmyeon’s strength falters and Yifan can tell by the erratic movements that the younger is tired. Junmyeon opens his eyes and locks his gaze with Yifan’s. He bottoms out and presses his forehead on Yifan’s shoulder. His hands run down Yifan’s back as he says, “If I untie daddy, can he fuck me good and hard?”

Yifan growls, “I promise that. Just untie me.”

Junmyeon unties him and throws the tie away. Yifan doesn’t wait any more time in flipping Junmyeon over and down on the mattress. Yifan slides out as he orders, “Get on your hands and knees baby.”

Junmyeon is breathing hard as he does what Yifan tells him. When he positions himself, Yifan gets on his knees behind him. He pushes the dress up and kneads the flesh on Junmyeon’s rear. Junmyeon whines, “Daddy _please_.”

“Please what baby?” Yifan smirks. Junmyeon had toyed with him and now it is his turn.

“Please, please fuck me!”

“As you say.” Yifan doesn’t give any warning as he thrusts back in hard, with his balls slapping against Junmyeon’s skin. The younger gasps loudly as his hands give out, and he falls head-first on the pillows. Yifan picks up a harsh, unforgiving pace that renders Junmyeon helpless as he presses his face into the pillows to muffle his screams. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room, mixed with Junmyeon muffled moans and Yifan’s louder ones. Yifan curves over Junmyeon’s back and bites into his shoulder. “Is my baby okay?”

Junmyeon moves his head to the side and says between sobs of pleasure (Yifan hasn’t stopped driving into him, hitting his prostrate dead on), “Daddy feels so, _so good_.”

Junmyeon’s sweet, round face is shiny with sweat, his eyeliner is smudged under his eyes, and there is saliva dribbling down the corner of his lips as he moans. The wanton sound leads to Yifan picking up his merciless pace. Yifan leans closer and grabs Junmyeon by his hair to mesh his lips with the latter. Kissing him at this angle is awkward, but it is all tongues and teeth and so messy, but Yifan loves it.

Yifan licks into Junmyeon’s mouth as he wraps his hand around the latter’s cock. Junmyeon is so hard and heavy in his hands. He asks, “Do you want to come baby?”

Junmyeon whines as Yifan rams into his prostrate, “Please daddy, I want to!”

“Baby did so good today,” Yifan moans as he strokes Junmyeon hard and fast, with no finesse at all. Junmyeon’s walls tighten around his cock as after a few strokes, and the younger starts spilling on his hand and on the bedsheet with a strangled wail.

Yifan fucks Junmyeon through the latter’s orgasm. He knows he is close to his end when Junmyeon deliberately clenches around him. He closes his eyes and sees white behind closed eyelids as he slumps over Junmyeon. His orgasm crashes on him like thunder, travelling through his body, singeing every nerve ending before he comes, his cum filling Junmyeon to the brim.

They both pant, hard and heavy, as Yifan removes himself from Junmyeon’s back, he doesn’t wish to crush the younger with his weight. He pulls out and watches with a satisfied fascination at the way his cum dribbles out of Junmyeon’s hole and stains his stockings. He grabs Junmyeon by his waist and pulls him up against his chest.

Junmyeon feels practically boneless and Yifan chuckles at the way he puts all his weight on the older. Yifan holds him up and kisses up and down his slender shoulder. He says, “You know, you are goddamn fucking amazing.”

Junmyeon closes his eyes and chuckles, “Why, thank you.”

Yifan nuzzles under Junmyeon’s jaw and asks, “Where did you even get this idea from?”

“From a novel actually.”

Yifan laughs heartily, still utterly amazed at the man in his arms.

Too bad he wants to be amazed forever, and it is worse when he cannot say that to Junmyeon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREPARE FOR SADNESS

Junmyeon falls on the bed on his back and whines, utterly spent, “I am going to feel this for the next three days, aren’t I?” The pleasant post-coital buzz hums loud in his blood, despite the tiny ache in his lower back.

Yifan chuckles as he drags the spoilt stockings down Junmyeon’s perfect legs. He bunches the material and throws it away. He places chaste kisses down one thigh and says, “It’s all your fault really.”

Junmyeon gasps as Yifan’s soft lips map a trail on the inside of his thigh. “ _Yifan_ …” He is, for the lack of better words, thoroughly fucked. He doesn’t think he can take anything of the carnal nature anymore, no matter how great Yifan’s lips feel on his sensitive skin.

Yifan laughs, his breath ghosting over goosebumps on pale skin. He can feel Junmyeon tensing up. “Relax. I am just appreciating my most favourite thing in the world.”

Junmyeon snorts, “Well, I happen to like your lips a lot, let me appreciate them too?”

Yifan chuckles one last time before indulging Junmyeon. The younger sighs as he melts into the kiss. Yifan closes his eyes and savours the feel and taste of Junmyeon, committing it all to memory. Who knows how much longer he has, who knows when the kisses stop.

When they part, Junmyeon is panting, yet smiling up at Yifan with adoration gleaming in his eyes. Yifan stops breathing for a moment, but then he collects himself and runs his fingers through the younger’s hair. He says, “Lets clean you up, okay?”

“Okay.”

 

 

Junmyeon runs his hands down the smooth material of his tuxedo. He looks at his reflection in the mirror in the changing room and tries to push down his feelings. This is the last time—this is the last thing he accepts from Yifan.

The tuxedo is made of the finest material and it fits him like a dream. Even he believes he looks very good in this. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door, followed by Yifan’s muffled voice saying, “You okay in there?”

Junmyeon answers, “Yup.”

“Can I come in?”

“Sure. The door’s open.”

Yifan enters the room and his eyes glimmer as he rakes his eyes over Junmyeon. He takes in the lines of the younger’s thighs accentuated by the trousers, and the slim waist, which has him taking a very deep breath as he smiles. “You look incredible.”

Junmyeon snorts, “So, I only look incredible when I dress up, you say?”

Yifan pretends to think very hard about it by placing a fist under his chin and furrowing his eyebrows. Junmyeon sees right through it, so he rolls his eyes and lightly swats at Yifan. The older chuckles before coming closer and saying in a deep, thick voice, “Well, I do like it when you _dress_ up.”

The full connotation of the sentence sinks in, and now Junmyeon is terribly flustered. His gaze flickers to the side. Yifan’s breath fans over his face when the former says, “And I would love to see you like that again, by the way.”

Yifan misses the tightness in Junmyeon’s posture and the flash of grief in his eyes as he leans down to chastely peck the younger on his lips. Junmyeon inhales deeply and tries to smile as he counts the days in his head. No, it is _just one more day_.

So Junmyeon throws caution to the wind and snakes his arms around Yifan’s shoulders to pull him closer. He kisses Yifan, and when he feels the latter gasping, he nips at his lower lip and gently sucks on it. Soon, he feels Yifan’s fingers grasping his hair, so he tilts his head back, out of habit, for the kiss to get deeper. Junmyeon never wants to stop, but he can hear the phantom clock ticking, too loud, in his head.

Yifan’s lips move from Junmyeon’s lips to his chin to down his neck. It is sensory overload as he feels like every inch of skin kissed by Yifan’s lips is on fire. Junmyeon tugs at Yifan’s hair as he fights for his breath, “Yifan…”

Yifan’s hot breath hits Junmyeon’s ear as he whispers, “You’re so fucking irresistible, _god_ …”

Junmyeon wheezes, “We are in a changing room Yifan.”

Yifan’s low laughter rumbles against his skin as he pulls back. He takes in Junmyeon’s flushed appearance with much satisfaction. He likes it even more when Junmyeon’s eyes widen comically when he cups the latter’s buttocks and gives it a tiny squeeze. He fixes the younger’s hair and steps back. He smirks, “I will be waiting outside then.”

Junmyeon semi-glares at Yifan as the older leaves the room. He tries to calm down from the impromptu make-out session in the changing room of a high-end formal wear store of all places. He quickly changes back into his normal clothes and comes to join Yifan outside who is talking to an extremely attractive woman dressed in a pretty floral dress. Junmyeon recognises her right away, and so would anyone else. She is marrying Yifan’s best friend after all.

He gets all shy as he bows, “Hello Jessica-sshi.”

“Oh hello!” Jessica smiles as she shakes his hand. “I was hoping to meet you for such a long time Junmyeon-sshi!”

“She badgered Sehun to know where we are,” Yifan rolls his eyes.

“Oh?” Junmyeon is kind of confused as to why the Jessica Jung would be so interested in meeting him. Then he gets his answer when she says, “Yifan here doesn’t seem to stop gushing about you! And I have known him for too long, so I had to meet the man who got Mr Too-Cool-For-Words Wu all smiley.”

Junmyeon chuckles nervously as he scratches the back of his head. He misses the quick, worried glance Yifan sends his way. Yifan feels the heartbreak creeping in on him again, so he brushes it off and clears his throat, trying to project some semblance of normality as he cheerfully says, “Jessica is here to pick us up actually.”

Junmyeon nods. The wedding is tomorrow, and Yifan was heading to the venue with Junmyeon after getting the younger’s attire for the occasion. Yifan pays the bill and they follow Jessica outside the shop. Jessica takes the wheel and she sweetly asks Junmyeon to sit beside her on the passenger seat. After a cautious glance at Yifan, who nods encouragingly, Junmyeon takes his seat. Yifan chooses to stay at the back with the tuxedo.

The wedding is going to held in a villa high up a mountain, way out of the city. The villa is more like a boutique hotel that the wedding party had reserved. Since it had no more than fifty rooms, the people who were arriving the day before were selected. The journey goes well, and Junmyeon can’t help but be taken by Jessica’s pleasant personality as she chats with him. Junmyeon smiles when he sees Sehun and Taehyung waiting for them at the entrance. And he is surprised when he sees his boss, Kim Yong-sun, standing beside Sehun, even linking her elbow through his. She whispers something in Sehun’s ear and then sashays away leaving Sehun with a smirk on his face.

Jessica heads towards Taehyung and starts talking about preparations, while Yifan nods at Sehun and asks Junmyeon, “Do you want to head to the room now or?”

“No, you go ahead, I want to talk to hyung for a while,” Junmyeon says.

Yifan nods and heads for his room. As soon as he leaves, Junmyeon grabs Sehun’s elbow and whisper-shouts, “Why is my boss here?”

“What do you mean why is your boss here?” Sehun raises an eyebrow. “She is an esteemed colleague after all.”

“No,” Junmyeon hisses. “Why is she with you?”

Sehun dons a smug expression and dusts imaginary lint off his light summer jacket. “Well, yes, she is indeed with me. In fact, we made quite a mess in our bedroom before you arrived. She even asked for a repeat performance before dinner.”

Junmyeon grimaces. “I didn’t need to know that hyung!” He puffs his cheeks in annoyance before breaking into a huge grin, “Actually, I am kind of surprised your constant pestering worked and you guys are dating now.”

Sehun shrugs his broad shoulders and smiles, “Being persistent, and terribly handsome, has its perks.”

Junmyeon chuckles and he talks to his hyung for some time before heading upstairs, towards his shared room with Yifan.

The hotel is simple yet very elegant, with each room having a theme going on. Junmyeon and Yifan’s room had the theme of ‘Serenity’—as Junmyeon reads from the plaque in front of the door—and it is done up in powder blue and white, with accents of grey. It has a spacious bed, a small balcony and a cozy sitting area. Yifan is already sprawled on the bed and he is yawning as Junmyeon enters. He sends a sleepy smile at Junmyeon and says, “How do you feel about an afternoon nap?”

“After all the pho and shopping?” Junmyeon grins as he places his bag down. “A nap sounds too good to be true.”

Yifan pats the space next to him and says, “Join me then Captain Kim.”

Junmyeon smiles at the name, remembering his terrible first time on a ferry (and Yifan’s strong, warm hands around him on the memorable journey), as he crawls up on the bed and drops down on the ridiculously soft mattress. He sighs as he stretches his body on the bed, “This mattress though…”

“Feels like you are sleeping on a cloud right?” Yifan stifles a yawn as he pulls Junmyeon closer to cuddle him.

Junmyeon throws an arm around Yifan’s waist and nods, “Yes, yes.”

They were both tired, so it isn’t too long before their breathing harmonises and they fall asleep, comfortable and restful in each other’s arms.

 

The dinner is a small party of sorts, taking place in the expansive backyard of the hotel. Summer flowers are in bloom everywhere, and coupled with the fairy lights, the atmosphere is intimate, romantic and relaxing. The guests are all spread over three tables joined together. The spread is lavish and Junmyeon is holding his second glass of white wine in his hands as he laughs at a story Siwon tells about their college days (much to Yifan’s embarrassment).

“He was so drunk, he thought Jessica was his mom and then he started crying on her lap!” Siwon guffaws.

Jessica laughs, “I remember that! I actually went ‘There, there child’ and sang him a lullaby! I was drunk as well!”

Yifan glares at them both and grumbles under his breath, “I hate you people.”

“I wish someone took a video,” Junmyeon grins at Yifan, who glares down at him.

“I would pay good money to see that!” Luhan, Yifan and Siwon’s close friend in the company, and one of the directors on the Board, says.

“Damn it,” Jessica says and lightly slams the table. “I told Siwon to take pictures, we could have sold it and gotten big bucks!”

“Do you guys even need the money?” Soojung, Jessica’s sister asks with a derisive smile.

The easy, slightly drunken banter, makes Junmyeon feel relaxed, even though in the back of his mind, he cannot help but compare the vast differences between himself and the others around him. They are all older than him, are much more accomplished than him and they don’t mind spending an exorbitant amount on a bottle of wine alone. As Junmyeon sips his drink, it falls bitterly down his throat as he convinces himself that leaving Yifan now is the best thing. They are too different and the gap between is not only restricted to age anymore. And it took him some time, but Junmyeon came to this conclusion eventually.

Junmyeon is dragged out of his morose thoughts when music starts playing. Siwon smirks at Jessica as he offers her his hand, “What do you say love?”

Jessica smirks back and shakes her head, “I know this song…you idiot.”

Siwon and Jessica get up and head for the deck, where they start giggling and gently swaying to the music. Jessica laughs and gestures at the others to join her and Siwon on the deck. Luhan drags Soojung with him, while Sehun leaves with Yong-sun. Soon, most of the occupants on the table join the small crowd on the deck. Yifan wraps an arm around Junmyeon and says, “I do have two left feet, but I can promise to not step on your feet.”

Junmyeon chuckles, “Okay.”

Yifan and Junmyeon join the others on the wooden deck, and Yifan pulls Junmyeon closer, so the younger could rest his head on his chest. Yifan hums along, and his chest vibrates against Junmyeon, who sighs and closes his eyes to relish the proximity and the warmth. Yifan is dressed in a linen shirt, so Junmyeon noses the soft fabric, taking in the light musk of Yifan’s scent.

Junmyeon had read, and watched, all about the ways people fall in love. There are epiphanies, or they take too long to realise. Sometimes it requires a tragedy, or sometimes a big dramatic reason. But as Yifan gently moves him, holding him close on the deck decorated with fairy lights, Junmyeon fleetingly thinks, _I love Yifan_.

Junmyeon takes in a shaky breath as the simple fact sinks in his conscious. This feeling was always there, in early mornings, in lazy breakfasts, in gummy smiles, but they remained at a distance, lest they scare him too much. But now, as the extent of this strange little arrangement nears, Junmyeon feels like maybe this is how it all ends, with two realisations—one, Yifan isn’t meant for him, so he must go; and two, he is in love with him anyway.

But real life is not a television drama. He, according to every rule out there, should leave Yifan’s embrace and mope about it in some secluded corner, but he doesn’t. He curls deeper into Yifan’s arms and stays there until the music ends and a gentle applause breaks out around them. Sadly, Junmyeon must let go of Yifan now. And when Yifan cups his face with a serene smile on his face, Junmyeon finds himself breaking his vow. He stands on his toes to whisper directly into Yifan’s ears, “Please make love to me tonight.”

Yifan takes a stuttering breath at Junmyeon’s request, and at the sultry voice he used. When Junmyeon leans down flat on his feet, Yifan swallows the knot of emotions and slowly nods his head. He laces his fingers with Junmyeon and doesn’t tell anyone good night as he drags the younger with him to their room.

As soon as the door closes behind them, Yifan pushes Junmyeon to the wall and captures his lips. Junmyeon groans and tangles his fingers in Yifan’s hair, urging him to deepen the kiss, urging him to drive him crazy.

He wants to remember this night with Yifan _forever_.

Yifan does listen to Junmyeon, he kisses every inch of Junmyeon’s flawless skin. He opens the younger slow and gentle, setting Junmyeon on fire in the process. He makes slow, deep thrusts that breaks Junmyeon apart as he moans and writhes on the bed, under Yifan, who never takes his eyes off him. The moans are music and the way they call each other’s’ name is poetry. When they reach their unravelling together, and next sleep beckons them both, Yifan doesn’t see the tears in Junmyeon’s eyes.

And when dawn breaks, Junmyeon wakes up first. He quietly packs his small overnight bag and takes the longest time to admire Yifan’s sleeping face. He burns the image of thick eyebrows, the round nose and the plump lips ending in the sharp chin, on his brain. He softly kisses Yifan on the latter’s lips and trudges out of the room with a heavy heart and watery eyes. His knees wobble as he walks down the stairs. There is only so much pain he can inflict on himself, so he must go.

He walks out of the hotel, turning once to check that no one followed him (he wished otherwise). He had already called for a taxi an hour ago. He finds the vehicle waiting for him. He gets in, gives his address to the driver and hopes the message he left Yifan suffices.

_I am sorry Yifan. How long does this go? There was never going to be a me and you. I have to go._

Junmyeon’s tears don’t stop all the way to Sinchon.

 

Two hours later, Yifan wakes up with a sense of foreboding. The bed is too cold and the room is too silent. He blinks the last dredges of sleep laying thick on his eyes and then his gaze falls on the sheet of hotel stationery on the pillow where Junmyeon’s head should be.

He picks up the paper, and he doesn’t notice the way his hands shake as the foreboding swells. He reads the neat script and frowns. He crushes the paper and gets dressed. He has to leave; he hopes Siwon won’t mind his absence at the breakfast table.


	15. Chapter 15

By the time the taxi stops in front of his apartment, Junmyeon feels tired and empty. He pays the fare and doesn’t miss the concerned look the taxi diver sends his way. Yeah, Junmyeon would be worried as well if his passenger cried non-stop for two hours. He doesn’t blame anyone when the driver cautiously asks, “You okay?”

Junmyeon feels his chapped lips split open when he smiles, or tries to, “Yeah. Thank you for picking me up so early.”

“No problem, take care of yourself young man!” The man smiles brightly before driving away. Junmyeon stands there at the curb, licking the blood of his dry lips, and trying to collect himself.

As he takes the lift to his floor, he keeps thinking if what he did was the right thing to do, if his approach could have been different. Maybe he should have talked to Yifan face-to-face, leaving with only a note was such an immature thing to do. Junmyeon doesn’t want Yifan to remember him like that—an immature young man who fell in love with him anyway, after all that the older said to him.

_“I am not going to be your boyfriend. If you expect a white horse and carriage, then I will have to stop whatever this is…You will be my lover and nothing else. I cannot promise you anything else.”_

Junmyeon unlocks his apartment and doesn’t close the door behind him, even though he thinks he does. He takes off his shoes and ambles over to the couch, feeling utterly defeated as he keeps hearing the words Yifan said that night in his bathroom on a loop in his head. He flops down on the cushions and lies down horizontally, hugging a pillow to his chest. Despite telling himself not to, the tears start streaming down his face anyway.

What was he thinking falling for someone like Wu Yifan? Someone he could never have, no matter how hard he tried. Yifan was the blazing sun, and Junmyeon couldn’t even look directly at him. The age difference did stop bothering Junmyeon a long time ago, but while he was thrilled at the prospect of an older lover, he failed to notice the gap of experience, of class, of social standing between them. Why would Yifan, an older, more confident, accomplished man fall for someone twelve years his junior, who doesn’t even know what he eventually wants to do after college? And even if he did stick around, wouldn’t people just consider him another gold digger? Would anyone believe that he wants Yifan just for himself, and not for anything else? Jongin might have falsely accused him in anger, but the rest of the world would mean their accusations.

Looking at Jessica and Siwon yesterday made Junmyeon also realise that Yifan needs someone like Jessica by his side—older, accomplished, dignified. Not Junmyeon, it was never going to be Junmyeon.

Junmyeon does remember telling Yifan he wasn’t interested in a commitment. He had backed up his point in his mind telling himself that he was too young to get attached. But with Yifan, Junmyeon let himself imagine, and when he did, it brought him here, alone and crying on a couch.

He doesn’t know how long he stays there, his face planted on the couch, or when he falls asleep, but someone calling his name gets him sitting up straight. He rubs his eyes and realises Jongin is standing above him with concern etched all over his face. He quickly stands up and says, “Jongin? What are you doing here?”

Jongin moves around the couch to get to his room. “I think I left my Chelsea t-shirt here.”

Junmyeon chuckles, “Yeah, you did. Wait, I cleaned it, it is in my room.” He rushes to his bedroom and finds Jongin’s t-shirt on top of a chair. He exits the room to see Jongin grabbing his overnight bag by the shoe rack and placing it on the coffee table. He asks, “Did you go somewhere?”

Junmyeon hands Jongin the shirt and nods his head with a dry smile on his face, “Yeah.”

Jongin inches closer and takes the shirt. He puts it down on the couch and looks closely at his hyung. His eyes widen in alarm as he asks, “Were you crying?”

Junmyeon forgot how obvious his face becomes when he cries. Unlike some lucky people on earth who can cry and no one can tell after they are done, Junmyeon’s face usually decides to go all splotchy and red. He shakes his head as he nervously laughs. “No, no, I am—”

“Don’t say you are fine,” Jongin says through gritted teeth. “What happened?”

“Nothing Nini,” Junmyeon whispers as he feels his heart dropping to his knees and those damned tears threatening to return.

Jongin steps closer and pulls Junmyeon in his arms. He tucks the older under his chin and gently rocks him. He whispers, “What happened hyung?”

Junmyeon breaks down again. He starts sobbing and it disquiets Jongin, who pulls away and cups Junmyeon’s face. Jongin’s heart twists and even though he knows Junmyeon isn’t his to keep, he still cannot help the rush of feelings overwhelming him. he doesn’t know how but his lips end up kissing Junmyeon’s flushed cheek. He murmurs, his lips moving against Junmyeon’s skin, “Hyung?”

Junmyeon closes his eyes and when he feels the softness of Jongin’s lips on his face, he wonders why he couldn’t have chosen to fall for someone like Jongin—a friend, someone younger, someone who had known him forever, someone who cared so much about him (a tiny voice in his head reminds him that _Yifan cared for him as well_ ). He opens his eyes and the sight of Jongin’s deep brown eyes gazing down at him jostles him. His eyes fall on Jongin’s pouty lips and he keeps wondering. _What if_...

So when Jongin leans down to kiss Junmyeon, the older doesn’t stop him. Instead he closes his eyes and lets Jongin kiss him with an odd tenderness that surprises Junmyeon.

Jongin presses uncertainly, and Junmyeon tilts his head to the side, wondering if Jongin will be able to make him forget how Yifan kissed, and tasted. He feels Jongin’s gasp on his mouth when he softly nips the younger’s lower lip. He feels Jongin’s fingers on his nape and he tries throwing caution to the wind.

But he is, at the end, unable to do so. When Jongin licks across the seam of his lips, Junmyeon jumps back and clamps his hand over his mouth. Jongin’s eyes are widened and his hand reach for Junmyeon, who shakes his head as more tears fall. Junmyeon whimpers, “I can’t, I can’t give what you want Jongin.” No, he cannot use Jongin to erase how Yifan felt, or kissed like. Jongin can never be that, and he will never do that to Jongin. With a sinking feeling, Junmyeon realises that he may never learn to replace Yifan and his lips in his life.

Jongin’s hand falls to his side as he nods his head. “I know. I don’t know what happened, but I can guess why you let me kiss you.” Jongin had figured out that Junmyeon was just emotionally vulnerable and he took advantage of it. He just might hate himself eternally for this.

Junmyeon says, “I fell in love with someone I shouldn’t have.”

That grabs Jongin’s attention and he pulls Junmyeon back in his embrace. He rubs Junmyeon’s back, who sobs quietly in his arms. He says, “It’s okay hyung, it’s okay.”

As Jongin soothingly rubs his back, Junmyeon tries to believe it is all okay, and his heart is not breaking into a million pieces.

 

Yifan doesn’t even collect back his change as he jumps out of the taxi. The wait for the lift is agonising, but he manages to not die, or break something while he waits. As soon as the lift stops at Junmyeon’s floor, he races out and at first, the open door to Junmyeon’s apartment does surprise him, but he pushes it aside.

But then he glances inside.

A tall figure dwarfs the shorter one, head curving down to kiss the breath away from the shorter. Yifan gasps and steps back. He doesn’t wait for explanations, or the events to unfold further as he runs down the stairs, his heart thundering in his chest and with his blood roaring in his ears. He was too late.

He runs down the sidewalk and he doesn’t stop till he has put a considerable distance between himself and Junmyeon’s apartment. He doubles over and puts his hands on his knees, trying to collect his breath and stop the thundering in his chest.

He was too late, and he was late in every sense. He feels a prickling sensation behind his eyes that he realises, with shock, are unshed tears. He straightens up and takes a deep breath. He has lost Junmyeon for good now, hasn’t he? If the younger was kissing, who he thinks was Jongin, is any indication that Yifan never stood a chance, then why can’t he stop his heart from breaking or the faint echo of the realisation dawning on him that all this time he simply wasted every opportunity to tell Junmyeon he loved him?

Yifan loved Junmyeon, no, he loves Junmyeon, and he lost his chance to say that.

He hails down a taxi and bites down on his lip. He cannot afford to lose his composure now, he still has his best friend’s wedding to attend. But as the car heads back to the hotel, he lets few of those angered tears fall. He deserved this, after all wasn’t he the one who told Junmyeon he wasn’t looking for a relationship? And now, when he did, it is only justice that Junmyeon didn’t.

Back at the venue, Siwon does ask where Junmyeon went. Yifan lied about college projects, but with the way Siwon narrowed his eyes, Yifan knows he will corner him and wheedle the truth out of him later. But for now, Yifan needs to put on his best fake smile and pretend everything is okay.

 

Junmyeon is on the bus right now, heading towards the Wu-Choi building, with apprehension coiling tight around him. He wonders if it is worth keeping his internship after everything else. Sure, his department had minimal contact with Yifan and more with Siwon, but still. He takes the twenty minutes to the office to decide, and he decides to stay. He needs to build a resume, and he cannot afford to fuck that up due to whatever silly personal issues he has.

He chooses to be brutally practical rather than run away with his messed-up emotions.

It’s not like he wanted a relationship, and he definitely didn’t plan on falling in love. But things happen, and he is still a very practical and rational person. He had his entire life ahead, he can get over one heartbreak, right?

And maybe, Yifan was done with him as well. He received no messages or calls from the older in the last few days. Junmyeon doesn’t know if he is relieved or hurt from that. What was he expecting? Yifan wasn’t going to show up outside his place with flowers in hand like Richard Gere from _Pretty Woman_ and profess his love for him. That kind of optimistic shit only works in movies.

But then the bus halts beside a magazine stand and the newspapers displayed on the front all throw Yifan’s gummy smile at his face. The headlines are all about Siwon and Jessica’s wedding, so there are plenty pictures with the best man looking too handsome for his own good beside them. Junmyeon swallows, and for the hundredth time he feels like a criminal for dashing from the hotel that day. He should have stayed and given excuses to both Siwon and Jessica before running away. The couple had been nothing but nice to him—he wonders what they think about him now.

Anyway, it doesn’t really matter, does it? It’s not like he was Yifan’s boyfriend, or a corporate spy like Baekhyun. He was…nothing.

Junmyeon closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as the bus starts moving again. He dreads going to work, he doesn’t want to go, but he cannot afford to do so. His heart starts beating to an erratic rhythm as he reaches his stop. He climbs down the bus and takes a deep breath, and squares his shoulders.

He can do this, tall Chinese men with gummy smiles be damned.

Fortunately, Junmyeon remains busy throughout the day. Kibum finds him again, and gives him plenty of things to do. To his surprise, Junmyeon finds Kibum being less glacial towards him. The older man even graces him with a smile, and lets him have an early lunch, which he spends with Jungkook and Soo-young at a pizza place, managing to forget his worries for some time.

He felt constricted and suffocated all day though with all that he was holding in. Whatever happened between him and Yifan is a secret, not even Sehun knows the full extent of their relationship. He couldn’t even open up and talk to someone about it. and he has a gut feeling, no one will understand, not even Sehun or Jongin. Junmyeon and Yifan were not a conventional couple. All they had was an easy friendship, mutual attraction and a few things in common. During lunch, he zoned out more than once, thinking about Yifan and if he would like the four-cheese pizza he was having. He even had to excuse himself to the bathroom to collect himself.

However, his luck ends when he gets a call from Sehun just before he was leaving the office. When Junmyeon picks up the call in Kibum’s office, he is surprised, and he is even more surprised when Sehun says he called for him, and not for Kibum.

“Everything all right?” Junmyeon asks, even though he knows why Sehun has called. There can be only one reason.

And he gets proven right when Sehun replies, “Yifan wants to see you.”

Junmyeon swallows and his head swims for a second. He grabs the edge of the table to steady himself. How long was he going to avoid the CEO of the company? He mutters, “I will be right there.” He slams the phone down and takes a few deep breaths.

 _Yifan wants to see him_.

 Yifan also got Sehun to call Junmyeon, which leaves a bitter taste in the younger’s mouth. It all feels too professional, too detached. So Yifan _is_ done with him, and whatever they had, otherwise Junmyeon knows Yifan would have just called him.

There is a buzzing noise in Junmyeon’s ears and his hands are too cold. He doesn’t remember the trip to Yifan’s office. He barely even acknowledges Sehun’s presence who looks at him with poorly concealed concern. Junmyeon waves him off and enters Yifan’s office, not forgetting to close the door all the way. If he was going to get his heart broken and served the pieces back on a platter, then he rather receive it in privacy with no brotherly figure hovering around protectively.

Yifan is standing with his back facing him, and Junmyeon mentally sighs at the perfection that the older is. He takes a moment to take in the broad shoulders, the broad back and the waist that tapered into long legs. At least, Junmyeon will know that he  managed to be with a man like Wu Yifan once upon a time. He clears his throat to attract Yifan’s attention, who turns around, and his messy hair and bare neck shouldn’t bother Junmyeon anymore, but it does. He gulps as he reminds himself, he no longer has the privilege to admire the man in front of him, or wish to kiss him. He bows his head and steps in further. He says, “You asked to see me?” He finds himself unable to hold Yifan’s gaze.

Yifan stands still, and says nothing as he simply watches Junmyeon with his heart in his throat. The younger is wearing a black shirt, and Yifan appreciates the irony of the situation with bitterness. It all started with the black shirt and it is only fair it ends with one. He wants Junmyeon to look at him, but the younger seems determined to stare holes into the carpet. He wants to grab Junmyeon and embrace him so tight, that he forgets about his roommate—the same roommate he was told to not worry about. _Terrific_.

At thirty-one, maybe it doesn’t feel justifiable to be his jealous, but Yifan cannot help it. But at the same time, he knows Junmyeon should be with someone close to his age, and not an older man like him. People would say he was exploiting Junmyeon’s youth and naivety, or something more vicious perhaps. He can only give so much to Junmyeon and maybe Jongin can give him more.

He doesn’t know where to start, he doesn’t know how to, but he is saved from speaking when Junmyeon carefully asks, “Is this about my behaviour that day?”

Yifan crosses his arms behind his back and says, “Yes.” _Look at me Junmyeon, please_.

“I am sorry for leaving like that,” Junmyeon closes the distance by a few steps. “I should have explained myself better.”

“Yes.” Yifan wants to ask what Junmyeon meant by the words he wrote, but he doesn’t find the courage to ask.

“I am sorry Yifan,” Junmyeon finally looks up, and Yifan is slapped across his face by the way the mellow yellow light in the office reflects in the former’s eyes. Yifan may come across more good-looking men in the future, but no one will be as beautiful like Junmyeon, no one. He knows there never will be anyone who would render him so breathless one look. “Isn’t it better to nip things at the bud? There was never a me and you, as in you know, like a relationship.” The younger scoffs, “We were simply in a strange little arrangement after all. And I loved every moment spent with you, truly.”

Yifan furrows his brows. He wants to scream. If Junmyeon loved spending time with him, then why is he doing this? But Yifan will never force Junmyeon into something the younger doesn’t want to do. He comes closer and when he is a mere couple feet away from Junmyeon, he nods. “You are right.” So, he will let Junmyeon go, and Junmyeon should have all the right to live his life he wants to. Yifan would only become a hindrance. “And I loved spending time with you as well, but _you_ already know that.” Yifan mentally scolds himself for being petty, but he is hurt and defensive right now. “So…this is the end, I suppose?”

Junmyeon says, “It is.” _Please don’t let it be_. He swallows down the tears that he will spill sooner than later if he doesn’t leave this office.

Yifan offers his hand to shake and Junmyeon looks down at it, dumb and astounded as he remembers their first meeting. Funny how life comes into a full circle. He takes it and exhales at the warmth and roughness of the touch he knows his body, mind and soul will forever miss. He squeezes it gently before dropping it because it _burns_. And it hurts so, so much.

Yifan sees Junmyeon’s lips trembling as he asks, “Um, about my internship…”

Yifan waves his hand and shakes his head. “You don’t need to worry about it. Yong-sun and Kibum like you a lot, our relationship won’t affect it, rest assured.” The word _relationship_ leaves an acrid taste in his mouth.

Junmyeon drops his head again as he takes another deep breath through the storm in his heart. He looks up and smiles, “Thank you Yifan. And…it was nice…”

Yifan forgets how to breathe. He nods, “It was.”

And with that, Junmyeon turns around, and fighting the urge to turn around and run into Yifan’s arms, he leaves the office in long, quick strides. He misses Sehun’s scowl as he nearly runs for the elevator. As soon as the door closes, Junmyeon claps his hand over his mouth and slides down the wall. He lets his heartbreak spill over his eyes and run down his face.

Yifan watched Junmyeon leaving, no _escaping_ to be precise, as if being in the same room as Yifan was too much of an ordeal for him. It feels like someone punched Yifan in the gut. But what remains burned in his mind is Junmyeon’s smile.

Junmyeon had a beautiful smile, and he always meant them, letting his happiness shine through perfect rows of teeth and thin pink lips. There would a light peach flush on his cheeks and his eyes would crinkle into half-moons. All of that tugged at Yifan’s heartstrings like nothing else.

So, what stumps him right now about Junmyeon’s smile is how there were none of the accompanying things that made Junmyeon wonderful.

Yifan didn’t even know Junmyeon could smile like that. _It was so fake_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i AM FINALLY DONE WITH THIS  
> OMG I want to thank the mods for being so kind and patient and nice because lord knows I was late in submitting this and I was the only one with the chaptered entry (why girl why?). You all made me want to cry because I never thought I will be able to finish this but I did and phew.  
> THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN  
> And dear prompter, if you read this, just so sorry if i ran off with your prompt. I tried, I really did. >

Yifan stands there, shocked. He had seen a lot of fake smiles in his life, but he thought he would never receive one from someone as genuine as Junmyeon. It makes him furious in a way. He groans and fists his hands. Then he promptly shoves everything off the table in a rage he has never felt before.

Needless to say, Sehun enters his office without knocking at the sound of things dropping to the ground. Sehun stares dumbfounded at the various items on the floor and at the heaving back of his boss. Junmyeon just left the office crying, and now his boss seems hellbent on destroying his own office. He knows it is not his place to pry, but in all the years he has worked for Yifan, he has never seen the man lose his composure like this. It is unnerving. Sehun asks, a bit afraid, “Everything okay sir?”

Yifan hears the question, but he doesn’t answer. He picks up his car keys and marches out of the office. Sehun notes the drawn eyebrows and hardened jaw, and lets it slide. When Yifan leaves him alone, Sehun whispers to himself, “Guess everything isn’t all right.”

And something tells him calling Junmyeon wouldn’t be a good idea either.

 

**One month later**

Zhang Yixing is very excited as he lands in a foreign city. His cousin, Wu Yifan, is a big CEO of sorts (he is a very distant cousin, he doesn’t know much about his famous cousin), and the older had said he will help Yixing settle in Seoul if he gets into a good college. Yixing was surprised when he got the scholarship to K-ARTS. He had informed Yifan a month ago, and the man had sounded delighted and had promised to show him around if he gets the free time. Now, Yixing knows his cousin is a big man, and he might not make the time for him. However, he at least expected Yifan to come pick him up.

Instead, Yifan sent his secretary, a tall, pale man with a permanent scowl on his face. Luckily, Yixing was saved from getting lost in translation thanks to the placard Oh Sehun was holding. They quickly introduce each other and Sehun beckons him to follow him to the parking lot.

When they take their seats in the chauffeured car, Yixing finally ventures to ask in his broken Korean, “Is Yifan ge busy?”

“No,” Sehun frowns, and replies in Mandarin. “He is missing.”

Yixing sits up in alarm. Sehun still has the frown on his face, and he looks greatly pissed. Like he is ready to fight someone. He speaks in Mandarin this time, “Missing?”

“Yes. Your cousin has been a pain—wait I shouldn’t say this to you.” Sehun sighs and rubs his forehead, grimacing.

“It’s alright Mr Oh,” Yixing grins. “I don’t mind. We aren’t that close.”

Sehun looks at the young Chinese man sitting beside him. The unexpected appearance of dimples assuages his temper, ever-so-slightly. He sighs again, “I am sorry. Here you are, a complete stranger to this city and I am behaving like a dick to you.”

Yixing chuckles. He understands that behind the façade of the stoic face lies a good-natured man who is just having a terrible day. “No, please it is okay. My mother always talks about cousin Yifan, and keeps comparing me to him, so if you want to say something that I can use to tell my mother, then please, go on!”

Sehun laughs. “Well…since you are his family, and I can tell you and me are going to be good friends, I guess it won’t be wrong of me to tell you, and honestly, I think I need an outside perspective…”

On the journey from the airport to the hotel where Yixing had booked a room, the younger man gets to know more about his cousin Yifan and Junmyeon, Oh Sehun’s friend. He listens to Sehun carefully, and when the older is done, he whistles, “Wow. I don’t know about your friend, or much about my cousin for that matter, but they both seem like huge idiots. I don’t know, but it is sort of obvious that they both love each other?”

“Tell me about it,” Sehun groans. His phone starts ringing and he looks down to find Jongin calling him. “Excuse me, I need to take this call.”

Yixing smiles as Sehun picks up the call and talks animatedly in Korean. When he is done, they are in front of the hotel. Yixing is about to thank him when Sehun puts a hand over his phone and says, “Yixing, would you like to go for dinner? I think you would like meeting Jongin, he is going to go to K-ARTS as well.”

Yixing widens his eyes. He would like to make some friends of his own age, so he quickly agrees. Sehun instructs the driver and they are off again, heading towards Hongdae apparently.

Yixing drinks in the sights and the lights, all the while trying to read the signs aloud. Sehun helps and laughs along, and Yixing feels very welcome already.

They stop in front of a fried chicken restaurant, and when Yixing looks at Sehun is askance, the older chuckles, “Jongin really loves his chicken.”

Yixing wonders what sort of a person this Kim Jongin is, he is curious to know, and he hopes they can be friends. Trying to manoeuvre through a new city without a companion sounds too daunting to him. And back in his neighbourhood in Changsha, he was well-known for being a little distracted and lost. His mother actually dragged him to the temple to pray for his wellbeing and put an envelope of blessings in his suitcase.

They enter the restaurant and when Yixing’s gaze falls on the tall, young man with sun-kissed skin, he didn’t expect his heart to skip a beat. The boy smiles, which turns his eyes into adorable crescents. “You must be Yixing?”

Yixing’s heart skips another beat when he realises Jongin is speaking slowly and steadily so he latches onto every word. He is new to Korean, and honestly the dazzling smile Jongin is sending his way has left him a little tongue-tied, so he nods. The boy introduces himself and Sehun nudges them to their seats.

As they order, Jongin sighs loudly. “I went to Junmyeon hyung’s place today. It has been more than a month, and he is still moping. I don’t think he went to work today.”

“Well, what do you expect?” Sehun grumbles as he crosses his arms and leans forward on the table. “Guess what my boss did today. So today one of our clients from Jeju arrive and he had the misfortune to be named Junmyeon as well. So the CEO of Wu-Choi storms off in the middle of a meeting!” Sehun raises his hands up and flays as his voice rises, “I was tearing my hair off! I had to make up the excuse of illness and then handle those people on my own! If I don’t get a raise after this, I am resigning!”

Yixing smiles a little and glances between Jongin and Sehun. He speaks in his shaky Korean, “I, can I say something?”

Jongin frowns, “Uh, excuse me?”

“Sehun-sshi told me all about my cousin and his affair with your friend.”

“Oh?”

“Yixing, call me hyung,” Sehun says and smiles. “And go ahead, say what you want to.”

“Why don’t you trick them into meeting one another? They clearly need to talk?”

Sehun drags his teeth over his lip. “That’s a good idea, but my boss is going to London for two days.”

“And I am going home for the weekend as well,” Jongin says. “I asked Junmyeon-hyung to come with me.”

Yixing nods, “Then whenever they return? It seems like all of you know they love each other but they don’t?”

Jongin chuckles and the deep sound sends Yixing’s heart cartwheeling a little. He believes he already has a crush on Jongin. Jongin says, “You just landed today and yet you figured it out already!”

“Well,” Yixing smirks. “I am smart…some times.”

Jongin laughs and Yixing decides he likes that. “Yixing, what’s your subject?”

Sehun leans back and watches the two teenagers laugh and talk. He can tell they won’t leave the restaurant without their numbers saved on their phones.

 

It is after five days when Sehun has had enough, and Yifan had broken the tenth pen, as he knocks down on Junmyeon’s door, with Jongin shifting his weight from one foot to another behind him. Apparently, he hasn’t been to work either for three days, having left a request for a leave. Junmyeon had also turned the request to go home with Jongin. Sehun called Jongin up as soon as he got off from work and rushed over to Junmyeon’s place.

After knocking for a few minutes, Jongin tries calling his hyung again, and again he gets the robotic female voice informing him that his hyung has his phone switched off. He says, “Do you think he is asleep?”

“Jongin,” Sehun huffs. “I knocked loud enough to wake the entire floor. The ahjumma next door even gave me the stink-eye. You would have seen her if you weren’t too busy texting Yixing.”

Jongin blushes and gapes. “I—I, okay, I was. He is funny.”

“And you are already halfway in love, I get it.”

“Hyung!” Jongin whines before he gets an idea. “Hold up, there is something we can do.” He turns around and before Sehun can ask what is brilliant idea is, he is running down the stairs. Jongin locates Hakyeon easily enough and lies about Junmyeon being out and him having lost the extra key. The building superintendent believes him and comes up with him to Junmyeon’s apartment. Hakyeon unlocks the apartment for him, and since the man trusts Jongin, leaves the key with him, ensuring he returns it to him after he is done.

The two men barge in and they are startled by the eerie silence and the mess. There are clothes strewn on the couch, the little potted plant by the window has wilted and it doesn’t take them too long to realise that Junmyeon hasn’t been home in quite a few days. Jongin says, “Hyung, are you thinking what I am thinking?”

Sehun slowly nods his head. He opens the fridge and he is not surprised that it is empty and the power is switched off. “Junmyeon has gone somewhere, and we don’t know where.” He fists his hand and makes up his mind.

Sehun storms out of the apartment with Jongin following him in a daze. He quickly locks the apartment and manages to return the key to Hakyeon before running outside to see Sehun in his car already. He runs faster than ever before and as Sehun turns on the engine, Jongin opens the passenger door. He sits down and doesn’t ask where they are going because he has never seen Sehun this mad. Sehun’s eyebrows are furrowed, his mouth is pressed into a thin line and his gaze is hard and burning. Jongin wonders what is going through Sehun’s mind.

 

Yifan and Siwon are sitting in the former’s office, going over some important documents as Taehyung talks to someone on the phone in the background.

Yifan rubs his eyes. The last month has been tough, and every time he managed to catch a glimpse of Junmyeon from a distance, his heart twisted and he felt such an unprecedented, undeserved anger. He wanted to scream at Junmyeon, he wanted to hold the younger in his arms, he wanted Junmyeon back in his life. Whenever the younger smiled at someone that was not him, he felt like dying.

Maybe he was never in love before, because he didn’t remember that hurting this much. This, this was a pain that he could feel like a boulder sitting on his chest. At nights, he would dream of toothy smiles, peach cheeks and pink lips, and he would wake up gasping for air, the weight on his chest too heavy. Everything he does reminds him of Junmyeon. He wonders when will all these stop—if he could surgically remove his feelings, he would be so happy.

So lost in his thought, he hardly hears Siwon’s alarmed, “Sehun?” But when he feels hands under his collar dragging him up, and the punch on his cheekbone, he is brought back to reality. As the pain blooms on the left side of his face, he blinks at his secretary, who is now being restrained by Taehyung and Jongin. Sehun still has his fist raised and he looks close to murdering Yifan.

Siwon shouts, “Oh Sehun! What do you think you are doing?”

Sehun shouts back, “I swear if something happens to Junmyeon, I will fucking kill you!”

Yifan frowns in confusion. “What?”

Jongin clears his throat and looks at Yifan. “Um, hyung is gone.”

Yifan’s frown deepens (and now that he realises that Jongin is standing in front of him, he also feels angry), “Junmyeon is gone?”

“Junmyeon isn’t home—he hasn’t been home in a few days!” Sehun says. “He also has his phone switched off. And I don’t care that you are my boss, because from here I am going to the police station and reporting Junmyeon as missing and putting all the blame on you.”

Siwon widens his eyes as he glances at Yifan with worry. Yifan’s thick brows are pulled together and his hands are fisted by his side. He says in a thick, angry voice, “Blame me? Why don’t you ask Jongin if he knows anything?”

Jongin lets Sehun go and blinks in confusion, taken aback by the older man’s behaviour—he can tell Yifan is mad at him. “Excuse me? How would I know?”

The younger’s reaction just seems to spur Yifan on. He raises his voice and sneers, “How would you know? You are Junmyeon’s boyfriend and you don’t know where he went?”

Sehun and Jongin both look at Yifan like the older had lost his mind. Jongin shakes his head, “I am not hyung’s boyfriend.”

“What?” Yifan scowls. “I saw you kissing him!”

Jongin splutters as he shakes his head vigorously. “I did kiss hyung, but hyung didn’t! I am not his boyfriend! It was a mistake, heat of the moment thing. I mean, he only loves you, n—”

Yifan interrupts Jongin as what the latter said sinks in. “What did you say?”

Sehun shakes off Taehyung’s grasp on his bicep and says, “News flash, Junmyeon is in love with you. If you had tried talking…”

Siwon palms his face as he understands the situation. He grabs Yifan by the collar. “You fucking idiot. I am actually mad Sehun punched you before I did. You are an idiot. How could you not try to talk to Junmyeon? I saw you beating yourself over it for days and all this while this could have been solved if you had pulled your stupid head out of your stupid ass?”

Yifan widens his eyes as he gasps. His heart beats erratically as he realises what the fake smile that day in his office meant. _Junmyeon was hiding his true feelings from him_. How could he be so blind? Now that the anger has dissipated, he lets the deathly grip of concern clasp him.

Junmyeon is missing. And he has a good idea why Junmyeon could have left.

Also, he has a good idea where Junmyeon could be.

 

Junmyeon didn’t have Yifan’s endless resources so getting to Heuksando the second time around was a longer journey. He had to take the bus from Gwangju to Mokpo, and the ferry ride was still traumatising, but he carried seasickness patches with him. When he reached the island, he did feel a tinge of sadness, but it was coupled with a strange feeling of freedom. Seoul was starting to stifle him.

He took up residence in one of the cheaper hotels on the dock. It was noisy but it was nice. The ahjumma running the hotel is warm and charming. She ensures Junmyeon never leaves the hotel on an empty stomach. She never asks him where he goes, for which he is thankful.

He mostly hikes along some of the accessible hills or takes long walks on the many beaches he had discovered in the six days he has been here. He must return to Seoul sooner than later, or his account will start running dry. Also, he has to return before someone files a missing persons report. He has his phone switched off and he knows Sehun and Jongin must have called him a hundred times already.

He lets nature distract him from what awaits him in the city. Although Yifan and Junmyeon don’t run in the same circles, Seoul still carries his memories and Junmyeon hates it. He hates how he loves Yifan; he hates how he still wants Yifan; and he hates how he cries for Yifan. He also hates himself for being so weak and stupid.

He sits down on one of the benches dotting the harbour. The harbour after dark is like a graveyard, eerie and silent. The only sound is the waves crashing against the rocks. The rains are going to roll in any day, and the sea swells and rises in anticipation. Junmyeon had watched boats head out before dawn and he had prayed they all returned safely. The ahjumma had her son killed during one of the storms on this island. She said this island is haunted by wayward souls. Junmyeon wanted to tell her to add the spirit of a broken-hearted man to the mix as well. Sometimes late at night, when memories brought tears to his eyes, he could hear the island ghosts in the wind. Sometimes he wished he could scream at them. They have left this planet, what right did they have to scream their phantom anguish out loud? He was the one in anguish, and he wants to be selfish and keep the pain to himself.

Junmyeon feels the salty wind on his face and in his hair. He has gotten used to it. He hears the wave roll violently and crash against the dock, the sound like thunder in a still sky. The rain will come in sooner than later then, thus giving him the cue to leave. He cannot hole himself up here all life, he knows that. He wanted an adventure, he wanted fun. But all he has now is heartbreak.

Five days ago, Junmyeon had found himself alone with Yifan, even though he didn’t plan on it.

_Junmyeon exits the bathroom stall to find Yifan at the sink washing his hands. Their eyes meet in the mirror and Junmyeon’s eyes go wide._

_Yifan simply stares at him, so does Junmyeon. There is so much running through his mind now. He wants to tell Yifan how he feels, he wants to touch Yifan, and mostly, like a pathetic person, wants to hear Yifan say the three words back to him._

_Instead, Yifan says nothing, doesn’t even acknowledge his presence as he quietly leaves the restroom._

_Junmyeon knew that is the correct protocol, they are after all still employee and employer. Yet, the blatant rejection hurt and Junmyeon felt the burn of tears behind his eyelids. He took a deep breath and ran out of the restroom, he collected his messenger bag and kept running till he reached the station. Good thing he was done with his work for the day._

_He is going to put in a request for leave. Then he has to readdress the issue of working in Wu-Choi again, because today won’t be the last time running into Yifan like that. And if once could upset him this much, then what happens the next time?_

_So he decides to head to the only place that could give him peace—even if it’s temporary._

“Junmyeon?”

A voice from the past floats down to him. Junmyeon sits up straighter, not trusting his ears. It could be a hallucination for all he knows. He is not hearing Yifan’s baritone this evening as he sits by the tumultuous sea.

Then he feels a warm hand on his shoulder. His heart pounds when he looks back and up till his eyes meet another set of eyes, warm and apologetic under weak streetlamp. He gets to his feet, feeling awfully shaky. He mumbles, “Yifan?”

Yifan smiles sadly. He looks tired and his dark circles look darker. “Hi.”

Junmyeon walks around the bench, still not believing his eyes. He tentatively raises a hand and flattens his palm on Yifan’s cheek. The older sighs and closes his eyes, leaning into his touch. Yifan is real and _definitely_ not a figment of his imagination. Junmyeon gasps. “What are you doing here?”

“Came to find you of course. I had a feeling I would find you at the harbour,” Yifan answers as he gently holds Junmyeon by the waist.

“You look tired,” Junmyeon calmly observes even though his heart is pounding too loud, too fast. He lets Yifan pull him closer. He wants to stop Yifan, he wants to scream at him, but he doesn’t.

“Yeah. I am.”

“But why are you here?”

Yifan locks his gaze with Junmyeon as he softly whispers, “I missed you.”

Junmyeon gulps, he is too confused. He frowns, “Yifan—”

“And I am an idiot for not telling you that I am in love with you.”

Junmyeon’s breath catches and the tears he hadn’t shed yet start running freely. He shakes his head, “You, you—”

Yifan leans down and kisses one tear-stained cheek. “I mean it Junmyeon. I love you and I am so sorry for hurting you. I thought you’d be better off without me. I thought I was too old for you. I pushed you away because I saw you kissing Jongin. It took a punch from Sehun to realise that I was an idiot for not telling you how I feel.”

Junmyeon’s lips wobble as he says, “I don’t believe you. I don’t—I could have told you how I felt as well but I thought if I did then you would think I am being young and stupid and immature and—” He knows he fucked it up when his feelings got involved, but if Yifan means what he says…

Yifan chuckles, “I would never think like that about you, never. But please, please believe me. I love you so, so much. And I know you might not want to, because I am too old for you—” Yifan knows he ruined his chances over and over again, but he needs this one, oh-so desperately. He wants Junmyeon to believe him and give them the chance to do over.

Junmyeon chuckles, “You are too old for me.” Yifan loves him, he _actually loves him back_. Junmyeon feels like he can finally breathe when he gazes into Yifan’s eyes and finds the truth in them. He cups Yifan’s face and kisses him on his jaw. “People are going to think you are my sugar daddy or something.”

Yifan grins, finally feeling at ease. Junmyeon forgave him, but Yifan will make sure he never hurts Junmyeon again. He pulls Junmyeon flush against his chest and says, “Let them think whatever the fuck they want.”

Junmyeon smiles and Yifan knows they have a long way to go, but right now they have been given a fresh start, and they could be happy. He doesn’t want to think of the future when his present is looking at him with so much love and adoration in his eyes. Junmyeon can still have his adventures and Yifan can still give love a chance. Junmyeon says, “I love you too you know.”

“I know,” Yifan murmurs. “I want to be happy with you Junmyeon.”

“I want that too Yifan,” Junmyeon whispers back as he rises on his tiptoes.

“Let’s try a you and me, right?”

Junmyeon smiles as Yifan says his words back, albeit greatly altered, “Yes.”

Yifan meets Junmyeon halfway, and as their lips touch, everything falls into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND FINALLY THE LAST CHAPTER!  
> Goodness I cannot believe I managed to finish this! And I know this feels rushed, but I didn't feel like dragging this too long. There is only so much angst everyone can handle...  
> On to focusing on Bound By Blood now! Also, I will upload an epilogue of sorts for this later, which is going to be the 17th chapter, just to let you all have a glimpse into their lives a little. ^^  
> THANK YOU FOR READING AND LEAVING KUDOS! MUCH LOVE TO ALL!


	17. Chapter 17

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

Sehun runs his hand through his hair, which has Junmyeon squawking in protest, “You are ruining your hairstyle! Stop it!”

“Seriously?” Sehun says, eyes wide in indignation. “I am getting married today and all you care about is my hair?”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes. Can Sehun get any more dramatic…He sends a silent prayer to a higher power on Yong-sun’s behalf—she will need it.

A knock on the door is followed by Jongin, who says, “You ready? We gotta start hyung.”

“Yeah,” Sehun says as he starts fidgeting with the lapel of his suit. “I am getting married today. How the fuck is that happening?”

Junmyeon slaps his face as he hears Jongin’s exasperated sigh. Jongin says, “Do I need to drag him out there hyung?”

Junmyeon knows the question is for him, so he answers in all seriousness, “If we must, then we shall.”

Sehun quickly fixes his collar and nods his head. “I am ready.”

“Oh thank god!” Jongin cries.

Sehun, Jongin, Junmyeon and his brother, Junseo, take their places at the altar. As the men wait for the bride to arrive, Junmyeon glances over at the pews.

By the third row, a very pregnant Jessica hits Siwon on his shoulder and pouts, to which Siwon falls victim to as he sheepishly nods. Junmyeon realised pregnant women are strange, volatile creatures that make him anxious.

Yixing is sitting on the second row, and he is smiling. Junmyeon doesn’t need to know who Yixing is looking at. Chances are, if he turns around to look at Jongin, he would have the same smile on his face. The two of them even matched their ties!

Lastly, his eyes fall on Yifan on the front row, dressed in a sharp black suit with a lavender tie and a crisp white shirt looking ridiculously sexy as he smiles at him.

It has been five years since they met. Yifan turned thirty-seven last November and his hair has greyed some more and he wanted to colour it, but Junmyeon wouldn’t allow it. It is sort of sexy, makes Yifan seem more mature and Junmyeon _love_ s it.

He loves a lot about the man. He doesn’t even know where to start when it comes to Wu Yifan. Good looks coupled with a good heart is a rare combination, and add some wit and charm to it—and Junmyeon found a miracle in a man. Sometimes, he can’t believe his luck. Yifan is everything he could want and more.

It wasn’t easy overcoming the problems that came their way. The biggest being how people viewed Junmyeon after their relationship went public. “Gold digger” was among the tamer words Junmyeon had to hear. His parents were concerned and they flew in a week later to meet the man their son had fallen for, not trusting the older man at all. But Junmyeon had forgotten how charming Yifan could be and now his mother probably loves Yifan more than she loves her own son.

Junseo, his brother was another hassle. Especially after he learnt that Sehun punched Yifan, Junseo had convinced himself Yifan wasn’t a man to be trusted. But one suspicious Saturday night, Yifan left Junmyeon alone to go out with Junseo, and his brother came back a changed man, gushing about how wonderful Yifan is. When Junmyeon enquired about what had happened, Yifan simply smirked (he later learnt that it involved alcohol and a date with a celebrity his brother liked that time).

A year later, Yifan finally found the time to visit his mother in Canada, who was very happy to meet Junmyeon, even though his age had her raising eyebrows and then hitting Yifan for ruining his “innocence” (Junmyeon had a good laugh at that) _after_ she was done hitting her son for not visiting her for so long. It was also the week of their anniversary, so they spent their first year of relationship in a nice cabin in the woods beside a lake (Junmyeon tried a boat this time and he decided it was less terrifying than a ferry).

Three years ago, Junmyeon found a job at a film production house and he started travelling the world. There he would be, in New York today, Shanghai tomorrow, and Yifan would always be there to welcome him home. There would be hefen and there would be Yifan listening to every new thing Junmyeon would experience. That was the year they moved in together as well, and Junmyeon got himself a puppy. It was also the year Sehun discovered what Junmyeon called Yifan inside the bedroom (Junmyeon is still teased about it, and Sehun still gets punched for it).

People had whispered, and gossiped, and spread spiteful rumours. The rumours and gossip were handled by Sehun, who made sure no one spoke bad about his boss and his favourite dongsaeng behind his back. And there was a time Junmyeon almost left Yifan again, convinced that it wasn’t right, but Yifan was always there to remind him that he loved him and nothing would change that, not even Junmyeon himself.

Junmyeon is a little distracted as the ceremony moves forward after Yong-sun arrives. Sehun cries a little, so does Yong-sun (he even hears his brother sniffle). They are made husband and wife, and with people cheering on, they share their first kiss as Mr and Mrs Oh.

The guests soon move to the reception hall to eat and mingle. Yifan finds Junmyeon sitting with Jongin and Yixing, and pecks him on the cheek after he takes his seat. Junmyeon flushes, “What was that about?”

“You look so good,” Yifan smiles. Junmyeon narrows his eyes. The maroon groomsmen suit isn’t his style, but he doesn’t hate it either. “But then again, you always look great in dark colours.”

Junmyeon smirks as he leans forward to drop a chaste kiss on Yifan’s lips. Somewhere behind him, he hears Jongin groan, and Yixing reprimanding him. “I know that. I know all your weaknesses Mr Wu.”

“Oh?” Yifan raises his eyebrows and grins. “Well, lucky for you, I enjoy being manipulated." His gaze darkens and Junmyeon knows what he is alluding to with that smirk. Junmyeon suddenly feels very hot under his collar.

Jongin groans again. “I can hear you two!”

Junmyeon turns around and sneers. “Oh, shut up. at least I don’t leave my phone unlocked as my boyfriend sexts me and I take a bathroom break.”

Jongin splutters as Yixing widens his eyes and cries, “Kim Jongin!”

Yifan chuckles and pulls at Junmyeon’s hand. The younger looks at the other in askance. “What?”

“Dance with me?”

Junmyeon nods and gets to his feet. Yifan snakes his hands around Junmyeon’s waist and kisses the side of Junmyeon’s temple. Junmyeon smiles and presses his cheek on Yifan’s chest. He hears the steady beat of Yifan’s heart and his own heart soars.

He softly says, “I love you Wu Yifan.”

Yifan chuckles as he makes Junmyeon look at him by tugging his chin up. “What was that for?” Junmyeon just shrugs as he smiles. Yifan strokes Junmyeon’s cheek and smiles back. “Well then, I love you too Kim Junmyeon, so much.” And Junmyeon knows Yifan means every word he says.

And this moment right now, with Yifan and Junmyeon staring at each other with adoration in their eyes on the dancefloor crowded with people and a sappy love song from the 90s playing in the background, is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand we are done :)


End file.
